


Legacies

by ETWatson



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Ten years after Edward helped Mustang defeat a conspiracy in East City Edward is enjoying being home with his family.But danger and treachery are gathering as assassins stalk the streets of Central.  In desperation there is only one person Mustang can trust to help route them out: Edward Elric.  Yet after what happened last time Mustang is reluctant to call upon him again.  Even so, he has no choice.  Leaving his family safely under guard Edward makes the journey to Central City only to find something dark and sinister is growing within and there is more than just his legacy at stake.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Elric Siblings, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Shadows of the Past." Edward's kids are growing up.

#  _Prologue_

The kids ran along the riverbank laughing. They had been warned not to play near the rushing water but they seldom took the warning to heart. They raced there every day with no harm befalling them. 

The steep bank suddenly gave way underfoot. With a yell one of the boys tumbled down it toward the foaming water below. In vain, he tried to stop his fall by grabbing the muddy bank. As soon as he hit the rushing river he would never be seen again. His friends cried out but there was nothing they could do. 

The earth bank suddenly thrust outward in the form of a hand. It caught him and held him away from the water below. The boy sat up in wonder. Above him his friends watched in equal wonder. 

“You should be more careful.” 

They turned to see someone new had joined them. She was a young woman with short, dark hair. A braid with streaks of purple and blue framed the right side of her face. She wore a red shirt and leather vest, hooded cloak, trousers and leather boots. Her right hand gripped a walking stick and a satchel hung down by her hip completing her travel attire. The kids stared at her shyly. It was not often they had visitors this far West. 

“Stand away from the bank, please,” she cautioned. 

They moved back as she directed. Brandishing her walking staff her fingers brushed the transmutation circle burned into it. She tapped the ground sending alchemic energy through it. The earth hand rose carrying the boy up and depositing him safely among his friends. As soon as he was safe the hand collapsed and the bank returned as it was before. The boy took stock of himself slowly standing as his friends gathered around. He looked up at the woman who saved him. She smiled kindly. 

“You are an alchemist, aren’t you?” he boldly asked. 

“That’s right. My name’s Tima. What’s yours?” 

“Adam.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Adam,” Tima held out her hand but he only looked at it. She hesitated at his lack of hospitality. “Is there a village nearby? I would like to get something to eat and maybe a place to stay for the night.” 

Mutely they pointed back the way they had come. 

“Is it far?” 

“No. I can take you.” Adam finally offered. 

“Thank you.” 

Silently the young vanguard led her along the riverbank. Behind her good-natured expression Tima studied her companions. They were rural kids. Their clothing was homespun with natural, neutral colors. They were used to lean, difficult times and it was well they should be. No trains came this way. She was far off the beaten path. 

The village they took her to was small but cozy. In many ways it reminded her of Resembool: a hamlet tucked away among the fields. Her guides led her to a particularly tiny house. It was an inviting looking home with flower gardens overflowing its tiny yard. 

“Mom! We brought someone!” Adam called. 

Moments later a robust woman appeared. Like the children her dress was simple though clean. Her scowl and suspicious gaze made her look older than she was. If not for that she would have appeared pleasant enough. 

“Who is this then? What have you kids been up to? Haven’t I warned you about talking to strangers?” 

“But she saved Adam,” one of the children said. 

“Saved?” 

“They were playing a little too close to the riverbank,” Tima explained. 

“What? How many times have you kids been warned about that river?” the mother scolded. “And you saved my boy?” 

“It’s all right. I didn’t do much.” 

“She’s an alchemist, mom. She made a hand out of earth and it caught me,” Adam said. 

“You’re an _alchemist_?” 

Tima nodded. The woman’s expression changed from suspicion to contempt. Tima didn’t say anything for a time. She wondered why the other woman thought so little of alchemists. 

“I suppose you’ll be wanting a reward then.” 

“No, that’s all right. The kids said there was an inn in town. Do you think I can get lodging and a meal there?” 

“Oh yes. I’m sure our mayor will love to shower you with accolades just like he does that other good-for-nothing alchemist.” 

“There’s another alchemist in town?” 

“Yes, he’s a great alchemist, the best,” Adam said. “He saved all of Amestris.” 

“Did he?” 

“Hard to believe,” his mother retorted, “ _people’s alchemist_ indeed. All he does is stay at the hotel sipping champagne and eating caviar.” 

“And he doesn’t like kids,” one of the girls said. “He yells at us when we are too loud. He says we’re unruly.” 

“Who is this alchemist anyway?” Tima asked. 

“He’s famous. He’s Edward Elric,” one of the kids declared. 

Tima blinked. For some reason she was not surprised and struggled not to laugh though she couldn’t keep herself from an amused smile. She shook her head saying, “No, he’s not. He’s an imposter using Edward’s fame to cheat your town.” 

“What?” the mother jerked to attention. “You haven’t even seen him. How would you know?” 

“Because I know the _real_ Edward Elric. He’s my teacher and I know for a fact he’s at home now…with his family. He isn’t anywhere near here.” 

“But he said…” 

“Anyone can claim to be someone famous,” Tima gently said to the children gathered around her. 

“And anyone can say they met them,” their mother retorted. 

“You don’t have to believe me,” Tima answered. “All you need to do is contact the Command Center in West City. The military has files on all their State Alchemists: current and former. There have been a lot of Elric imposters cropping up so the military has created a special investigations unit to deal with reports of them. Just call them and report this Elric and they will tell you exactly what I have. You can even give them my name: Patima Kawan.” 

“I think I might just do that,” the mother said. 

“Please do,” Tima nodded. “And while you do, Adam, I would like to meet this _Edward_. Can you take me to him?” 

Adam glanced at his mother. She gave him a curt nod which he gladly took for permission. The rest of the kids followed along as Adam led Tima into the village. They weren’t certain if they believed her but she was nice and they liked her gentle nature. 

They led her to the largest building in town. It was a well-built little inn with an outdoor café. Seated in the sun was a man not much older than herself. He had long blonde hair tamed in a braid hanging down to his wait. His left arm and leg were automail. He wore a long, red waist coat with a ruffled collar, satin trunkhose and tall, black boots. Seeing him Tima almost burst out in laughter. _How could anyone confuse this dandy with Ed?_

“This is him, Adam?” she asked the boy who only nodded. “This is the famed Edward Elric, huh?’ 

The genteel man looked up from his tea, flashing cool blue eyes. He appraised her as he might a horse or piece of furniture. Her attire was simple and left much to be desired but her form was pleasing enough to be interesting. He smiled grandly saying, “Ah another charming maid come looking for me. Come sit. Let us have tea together and talk of lovely things.” 

“You have some nerve,” Tima said placing one hand on her hip and clutched her staff tighter with the other. “First you come parading into this town pretending to be someone you’re clearly not and then go against everything he stands for by extorting this poor town and its people. If the real Edward was here he’d launch you half way to the moon for your arrogance.” 

“I think you should go,” the Edward imposter sniffed snapping his fingers. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I put you in your place.” 

“Yes Mister Elric?” a rotund man emerged from the inn. 

“This woman is bothering me. Have her removed.” 

“Yes sir. Miss I’m afraid you’ll have to run along.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. This man is _not_ Edward Elric.” 

A gasp went through the growing crowd. Word traveled quickly in the small town. Many were intrigued by the stranger’s allegations. Some even believed her… maybe. 

“Of-of course, he is,” the mayor stuttered. 

“No. He isn’t. The real Edward only has one automail limb. His left leg,” Tima said, “Edward also has a very rare genetic trait passed down from his father. It’s a trait he shares with his brother and most of his kids. Edward has golden-colored eyes, not blue.” 

The crowd murmured as the imposter nervously adjusted his ruffled collar. Tima watched him closely. Edward never flinched. 

“And how do you know this?” the mayor asked. 

“Because the _real_ Edward is my teacher. I lived with him and his family for five years learning alchemy. I think I should know what he looks like. Anyone can claim to be someone famous.” 

“And what about you?” the Edward imposter sneered. “What proof do you have to your claims?” 

“The Amestrian Military has records on all their State Alchemists,” Tima countered. “A simple call to Western Command can verify everything I claim. Has anyone here bothered to try?” 

“I have!” Adam’s mother suddenly pushed her way through the crowd. “This young woman saved my Adam from the river. When she heard about Mister _Elric_ she told me to check on his claim. I called Western Command from the general store. They connected me to a General Mustang in Central. I told him the situation and he told me Miss Tima is who she says she is!” 

The crowd murmured back and forth. 

“The General said the real Elric is nowhere near us. He lives in the east with his family and Tima is his student. Everything she’s told us is the truth. That man is a charlatan!” 

The Edward imposter stood as the crowd’s grumbling increased. He had not seeded trust with this village relying solely on the reputation of Elric to get him by. Now his ruse was unmasked and not even the mayor was inclined to aid him. His gaze fell on Tima calmly watching his lies unravel. She even dared to smile. Fingering his ring he suddenly thrust his hand forward. The air around him chilled and water vapor condensed into ice shards that flew toward her and the children. A woman screamed. 

The crowd backed away nervous as the vapor clouds and dust slowly dispersed. Smirking the imposter sneered at the small village. With his alchemy he could still rule it. A collective gasp forced him to look again where Tima stood to see a rock wall had risen to defend her. 

“Now that is just pathetic,” Tima declared tapping the rock with her staff. It descended back into the ground. “First you pretend to be Edward. Then you extort a whole town. And now you endanger children? I was wrong…Ed wouldn’t launch you to the moon. He’d toss you right into the middle of Creta.” 

Tima gently pushed Adam toward his mother. The other kids dispersed running to their parents and leaving her alone. She stood holding her walking stick like a fighting staff. Raising her free hand she beckoned him with a flick of her fingers. Enraged by her smile he launched more icicles pulled from water vapor. 

Tima spun nimbly avoiding the ice chunks breaking some with a swing of her staff and pulling up stone walls and spikes to shield her from others. The imposter stared in disbelief breathing hard from the exertion of the transmutations. He had never needed to use his alchemy much and rarely been in a fight. 

Tima stood in her ready stance. She wasn’t even breathing hard. A sly smile crossed her face and her dark eyes sparkled as she said, “All done? My turn.” 

She spun sweeping the staff across the ground transmuting stone glyphs and sent them ramming toward him. Terrified the imposter lunged to get away. Tima adjusted her attack forcing him to run into a stone wall she transmuted in his path. He stumbled back as she struck the ground once more. Alchemic energy ran through the ground to his feet. The earth suddenly jutted upward thrusting him into the air and over a fence. He landed unceremoniously in a pig wallow. 

Grunting he slowly raised his head. Mud clung to his once pristine clothes. Wiping the sticking mud from his face he looked to see a snout inches from him. The pig grunted softly as it watched. 

Tima traced a circled and tapped the ground. Her transmutations dissolved leaving no trace. She stepped up to the fence and looked down at the sorry excuse of an alchemist, saying, “And one more thing…the _real_ Edward wouldn’t be caught dead in that get up.” 

She turned away from him and was suddenly bombarded with cheers and applause. Her face warmed with embarrassment as the kids ran up to her. 

“You know the real Edward Elric?” Adam eagerly demanded. “What’s he really like?” 

“Oh, well…he’s the absolute worst. He’s really strict and grumpy. You have to walk on tiptoe or else he blows off the roof. He has a terrible temper,” Tima said. 

The children stared wide-eyed and she couldn’t hold a straight face breaking into a fit of laughter. They looked at each other, confused. 

“I’m sorry. I’m kidding,” Tima knelt in front of them. “He’s very nice and he loves kids. He has four of his own and he spends as much time with them as he can playing games and teaching them. The only time he ever loses his temper is if someone hurts one of them. He’s always helping his neighbors fixing broken axels and mending fences. Sometimes he does it with his alchemy and sometimes not. You see one of the first things he taught me is that alchemy is a tool. Sometimes it’s the right tool for the job and sometimes it’s not. It’s the duty of an alchemist to know the difference.” 

“Does he really have kids of his own?” another child asked. 

“Yes he does. Two boys and two girls. They are sixteen, fifteen, ten and five now. They’re like my brothers and sisters. Every year we’d go on a camping trip in the mountains…”


	2. Chapter 2

They struggled to lift the wagon but it was heavily laden and it was no use without additional help. There was no choice but to empty it first and see if it could be fixed. The boy climbed back into the cart and began hefting bags of grain down to his father. The load was due at the mill so the work had to be done quickly. 

“Need some help?” 

They looked up to see a pair of young men approaching. The older one was in his teens while his brother looked closer to ten. Their blonde hair was cropped short though the older one had long bangs that hung over his blue eyes. They traveled light with hardly more than a rucksack between the two. 

“Broken axel?” the older one asked. 

“Yeah, you want to help unload it? We can’t lift it otherwise.” 

“Don’t worry. I got it.” The older brother stepped forward. 

They moved out of his way as he knelt beside the wagon. Palming a piece of chalk he drew a quick and simple transmutation circle. Then he stretched his arms wide for show and clapped them together before placing his hands on the circle. There was a burst of light from the alchemic reaction. Moments later the wagon was repaired and ready to move again. 

“Nice,” the local boy exclaimed. “You’re an alchemist, huh?” 

“That’s right.” The older brother straightened. “I’m Edward Elric.” 

His audience seemingly hesitated then suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. The newcomer stared, uncomfortable. He had traveled to many towns with the same declaration. In each he had been greeted with a mixture of awe, gratitude and appreciation. The prestige of the Elric name earned himself and his brother many meals and warm beds. This was the first time they had been laughed at. 

“Sorry there, son,” the man caught his breath while his son continued to chuckle. “We don’t mean to be rude…but are you sure that’s the name you want to go with?” 

“Hey Maes!” the boy called waving to a figure slowly approaching. “Come here and meet these guys!” 

The brothers watched the approaching figure with a mixture of apprehension and stubborn pride. He was not impressive as far as stature was concerned. Rather on the shorter size he was sixteen. His blonde hair was short and shaggy and his gaze was an unsettling golden color. He wore a tank top under and open flannel shirt. Leather gloves with the fingers removed covered his hands which he slipped into the pockets of his pants as he stopped a few feet away to survey the gathering. 

“Hey Jeremiah, Mister Gibbs,” Maes greeted. “What’s going on?” 

“These guys are alchemists,” Jeremiah said. “And guess what… _he_ says he’s _your_ dad!” 

The two strangers stiffened glancing from the father and son to the boy now standing in front of them. Anger shined in his eyes. 

“Are you serious? You’re just a kid?” 

“I’m not a kid!” the older of the brothers answered. “What would you know living in the backwater east?” 

“Try me…you novice.” 

The elder brother knelt quickly sketching a transmutation circle in the ground and activated it. The ground rose up like a battering ram aimed for his opponent. 

Maes back-flipped avoiding the blow and thrust his hand to the ground. The light of the alchemic reaction rushed forward and the ground caved in under the Edward imposter. He leapt to the side to avoid falling in. 

“Brother!” the younger called. He drew his own hasty circle and sent vines toward Maes. 

Maes spun, dropped and tumbled as the vines reached to strangle him. He slapped his hand to the ground. The transmutation circle burned into the leather of his gloves glowed. Dozens of iron spears thrust upward skewering the vines and halting their progress. The younger boy stared in wonder. Maes’s attention turned to the older one who had made another circle and launched a second earth strike. Maes avoided it easily enough landing between the brothers. 

“Maes! What are you doing?” a voice called and a girl ran up the road to join them. 

The Elric imposters hesitated. She was fifteen. Her long blonde hair was tamed in a braided ponytail. Her dark blue eyes shimmered with anger. She wore a short jacket over a long-sleeved shirt, a skirt over leggings and sturdy boots. 

“Stay out of this, Nina,” Maes ordered. “These guys are pretending to be dad and Uncle Al. I’m teaching them a lesson.” 

“Oh really?” she rushed toward the older of the two brothers. 

He took a swat at her she easily avoided. She swept his legs out from under him before gripping his arm and tossing him like a sack of flour. Then she leapt clear as the younger brother transmuted another vine attack. She landed beside Maes. 

“I told you I can handle it, Nina,” Maes said. 

“Whatever. I need a weapon. So get on with it,” she held out her hand where metal bangles clanked. 

Maes grunted. He reached over and gripped the bracelets. The transmutation circles of his gloves glowed. The bracelets unraveled and straightened into a thin blade. He grasped it and tossed it to his sister. She easily caught it swinging it to test the balance before taking stance against the younger of the imposters. 

“All right boys, bring it.” 

“What? We can’t fight girl,” the younger of their opponents insisted. 

“What a shame,” Nina rushed forward brandishing her blade. 

At the same time Maes went after the older boy. The younger hurriedly sent vines to ensnare the girl lunging for him. Nina dodged slicing through them. The boy scrambled away to avoid her. He looked to his older brother for help but he was busy fending off Maes’s next wave of attacks. 

The ground trembled as the Elric imposter sent waves of thrusting earth toward Maes. Maes tumbled slamming his hand to the ground and launched shards of iron spears at his opponent. As the imposter dodged Maes touched the ground again and slowly raised his hand drawing out small metallic pellets. They sharpened into needles as he tossed them in groups of five. A third set he tossed to the ground at his feet and placed his hand in the center as Nina drove the younger brother towards the elder. 

The pair braced against each other waiting for the next attack. The ground around Maes’s hand glowed but the attack didn’t come from that point. Instead the reaction flashed in the two remote locations where the other pellets were arranged. Iron spears thrust out entrapping the imposters in a cage too small for them to move. 

“Gotcha,” Maes grinned as Nina joined him. 

The ground under Maes and Nina suddenly shifted knocking them over. They looked to see a new figure had arrived. The stranger knelt, one hand set on the ground. Energy from the alchemic reaction still danced around his fingertips though there was no circle or sign that alchemy had been performed. 

The figure stood. He wore trousers and a simple black shirt. His relation to the boy was obvious with his golden hair and eyes though his hair was longer and tamed in a ponytail. 

“Dad!” Nina complained. “That’s not fair!” 

“I thought you two promised no more fighting.” Their father approached and stared down at them. 

“We weren’t fighting each other,” Maes argued. 

“Yeah, we were fighting them.” Nina pointed to their captives. “So this time doesn’t count.” 

“And why were you fighting them?” 

“Because they came here pretending to be you and Uncle Al.” Maes stood brushing himself off. “As if.” 

His father raised an eyebrow at the answer. Turning his gaze to the strangers he approached without need for caution until he stood face to face with the brothers. They stared up at the strange golden-eyed man scrutinizing them. The man shook his head with a sigh before clapping his hands together. He touched the metal cage containing them. Alchemic energy surged through the spikes and they peeled away from the captives within. The brothers collapsed to the ground relieved by their unexpected rescue. They stared up at the man who freed them. He stood with his hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t know what kind of scam you are running,” he said, “and I don’t really care but it’s not going to work around here so you best be on your way.” 

Then he turned and walked away. 

“Seriously,” Maes said as he stood. “You’re just letting them go?” 

“Yep,” his father answered patting his son’s shoulder as he passed. 

“But dad,” Nina protested. 

“You two have some clean up to do. You can’t tear apart the countryside and leave it like this. And Nina, lose the sword unless you want your mother finding out about this.” 

Their father walked up to the wagon where a little girl no more than five waited with a white dog. She was dressed in overalls and a shirt covered in flowers. Like her father and brother she had golden hair and eyes. Smiling she ran up to her father who hoisted her onto his shoulders. Shaking hands with Mister Gibbs he walked off with the dog trotting alongside. 

“How are we supposed to clean all this up,” Nina huffed. 

“Relax, I got it,” Maes sighed. 

He knelt drawing a circle in the dirt with a finger and placed his hand in the center of it. The alchemic reaction spread out like a wave. The deep scars in the ground closed and the land returned as it had been, or nearly so. 

“There, it’s clean.” 

“Better get rid of this too,” Nina sighed offering up the blade. “The balance was pretty good this time. Still a little forward heavy though.” 

Maes grasped the blade as the circles of his gloves shimmered. The sword reformed into metal bangles which he presented to his sister. 

Nina slipped them back on admiring the way they clanked together, “Thanks.” 

“Now that is nice,” Gibbs said. “You two are quite the team when you aren’t fighting each other.” 

“Oh, Mister Gibbs.” Nina bowed. “We’re sorry for the mess.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It was fun to watch. Now you better run home before your mom wonders where you’ve gotten yourselves to.” 

Nina waved bounding off like a gazelle. 

“She sure is something,” Jeremiah admired. 

“You don’t have to live with her.” Maes shrugged trailing after his sister and their father. 

The imposters slowly stood staring after them. 

“Who were they?” the younger asked. 

“Those are the Elrics,” Mister Gibbs answered grinning at their stunned silence. “Edward and Alphonse were born and raised here in Resembool. Ed has raised his whole family here.” 

“You see we know the real Edward Elric,” Jeremiah said. “So you really can’t pretend to be him. Anyway that was a nice show you put on. Thanks!” 

Mister Gibbs climbed up into the wagon’s seat beside his son. He clicked his tongue and snapped the reins. With a snort the donkey started forward and they continued on their way leaving the baffled brothers behind.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is that it?” the younger brother asked. 

“Must be,” his older brother answered. “It has the automail sign up just like they said it would.” 

The brothers stood in front of the modest house at the end of the lane. It had taken some time and more than a few inquires before someone willingly answered their question. It seemed most people in Resembool were fond of keeping their good fortune secret. Considering how prestigious it was to have _thee_ Edward Elric living among them they were not inclined to share such information out of respect for the family’s privacy. It seemed strange to the brothers who had made a living of impersonating the famed Elric brothers. 

“Doesn’t look like much,” the younger brother said. “I mean, shouldn’t he have a mansion or something?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty understated. Maybe those locals were just having a laugh at our expense again. But we have to find him. He’s the only one who can train us.” 

“So what do we do? Knock on the door and ask?” 

“Fetch, Ho-Heim!” 

The brothers turned and watched a white dog run for a stick. The dog was wolfish in appearance with small pointed ears with a bushy tail that curled over its back. Head and tail held high it trotted back to its little mistress: a girl in overalls and flower-print shirt. She giggled, golden eyes sparkling with laughter. Taking back the stick she tossed it again. Just as they realized she was the same little girl from earlier they heard the _thunk_ of an axe. A short distance away stood the very man they had come to see. 

He had removed his shirt leaving his upper body exposed while he worked. His wiry frame was a knot of well-defined muscles as he swung the axe and split a chunk of firewood. He set another up on the stump serving as his chopping block and brought the axe down again. A deep scar encircled his entire right shoulder but his arm appeared normal leaving the brothers confused since he was supposed to have an automail arm. Still his golden hair and eyes certainly made him stand out. 

The brothers cautiously approached not sure how to address him as they worked up the nerve to speak. Their host didn’t seem aware of them at first and waited until they were only a few feet away before speaking. 

“I thought I told you two to be on your way.” 

“Are you _really_ the Fullmetal Alchemist?” the younger brother asked. 

“I was…a lifetime ago,” Edward set up another log. 

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s commonly called chopping firewood.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to use alchemy?” 

Edward paused, glancing at the curious boy before saying, “Alchemy doesn’t solve every problem. Besides I got quite used to doing things by hand when I lost it.” 

“You lost it? You mean you lost your alchemy? You actually _lost_ it.” 

“For awhile. Besides, this is good exercise.” Edward swung the axe a final time and split the last of the logs he’d collected. 

Leaving the axe in the chopping block he gathered up his work and carried it to the back of the house adding to the pile already there. Grabbing his shirt he returned watching the girl play with the canine. 

“What can I help you with?” Edward asked pulling on his shirt. “You came here for a reason…and that’s not easy to do. Most people around here would never tell a stranger where I live.” 

“We came to ask you to be our alchemy teacher,” the older one finally spoke up. 

“Why?” Edward didn’t flinch at the answer. Somehow he figured as much. “So you can be better at pretending to be me?” 

“No,” the older brother shook his head. “We need to learn more about alchemy. Please teach us.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“You have to have a better reason than that. It’s not enough.” Edward looked to the little girl still occupied with her game of fetch. “Sara-Bell time to wash up for dinner.” 

“Okay daddy!” the little one tossed the stick once more before running to him. 

He caught her, picked her up and tossed her in the air to catch her again. She squealed with delight clinging to him as he carried her to the house. 

“What reason do you want?” the elder brother asked as they followed. 

“You can start with the real one.” 

“Our father was an alchemist,” the brother answered. “A brilliant one. He died. We have to complete his research.” 

Edward paused at the first step. He sighed. Kissing Sara’s temple he set her down saying, “You go on and wash up, Peanut. I’ll be there in a little bit.” 

“Okay.” She smiled up at him. 

Climbing the steps one at a time she ran to the door. She struggled to turn the knob before flinging the door wide open. The white dog followed after her. Once they were safely away Edward turned sitting on the steps and looked over the brothers. 

Their clothing was middle-class: trousers, button-down shirts and vests. But they were also well-worn and patched. Clearly they had been part of a well-to-do family at one time but had fallen on hard times perhaps when they lost their father. 

“All right, let’s hear it,” he said. “All of it.” 

“Our father was Nash Tringham,” the elder said. “When our mother got sick he focused all of his alchemic knowledge in trying to heal her. He studied every text he could about medical alchemy. Then she passed away and he became obsessed with bringing her back.” 

Edward’s gaze narrowed but he didn’t interrupt. 

“He concluded the only way to do that was with the Philosopher’s Stone. He dedicated years to researching it. It’s our duty to complete it.” 

“No. It’s not,” Edward answered and his bluntness surprised the brothers. “Your duty is to be a _better_ man than he was. You aren’t obligated to follow his path…or repeat his mistakes.” 

“What do you know about it?” 

“I know something about fathers who don’t live up to expectations. His mistakes are not your own. You don’t owe him anything.” 

“You don’t know anything about him.” 

“Life flows in one direction. You can’t transmute a soul that no longer exists and you can’t bring back the dead.” Edward shook his head and lifted his trousers to reveal his automail leg. “The price you pay learning that is steep.” 

The brothers jerked at the sight of the metal limb. There hadn’t been any sign of a limp or awkwardness when Edward walked. Apparently it had been a custom job to maximize it approximation to the real thing. His arm had been normal enough but it seemed not all the rumors were false. Edward let his trousers down to hide the limb again as he stood. 

“As for the Philosopher’s Stone…you’re better off forgetting it.” 

“What? No way! Our father died for that research.” 

“So have many others. It’s the devil’s research and it is best left buried.” A gust of wind made Edward turn and look off into the distance. “I suppose I can’t leave you two out here in the rain and I doubt you have anywhere else to go.” 

“Rain?” the younger one repeated. “It’s not raining.” 

Edward gestured west as thunder rolled across the sky. Startled the brothers looked to see the dark clouds moving in. It had come so quickly and without any warning. The day had been fair and neither knew where they could go for shelter. 

“It’ll be here in about an hour, give or take,” Edward said climbing the steps. “Dinner is almost ready and we have a couple extra cots unless you have a better offer.” 

The brothers stared up at him as he stood by the door. 

“You have names?” 

“I’m Russell,” the elder said. “And this is Fletcher.” 

“Well, come on.” 

They hesitated then followed. Inside they found an entry way littered with automail parts. Works in progress were laid out on tables. Edward barely glanced at the organized chaos before crossing the room to another door that led into the main part of the house. Directly in front of them were stairs leading to the upper floor. On their right was a short hallway leading to the kitchen. The smell of dinner was heavy in the air. Tucked under the stairs was the washroom. To the left was a short hall and a door leading to the medical suite and recovery rooms. In the center of the house was the library. 

“Winry, we have guests,” Edward called as he ushered in the brothers. 

“Since when do you invite company?” She appeared from the kitchen. “Oh, hello.” 

“Win, this is Russell and Fletcher Tringham. They’ll be joining us for dinner and need a place to stay for the night.” 

“Well you’re quite welcome to stay. We have spare cots and blankets. Dinner is almost ready.” Winry smiled taking the unexpected visitors in stride. “Nina, lay out a couple more settings will you? Your father has guests.” 

“Since when does dad bring anyone home?” Nina called back from the dining room. She stuck her head out the door to see the brothers. “Oh.” 

She glanced from them to her father and back again. Sticking her nose in the air she disappeared into the kitchen for the extra place settings. Winry followed. If she found her daughter’s reaction strange she didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t think she likes us,” Fletcher said. 

“You’re probably right,” Edward smirked. 

“Daddy!” Sara came running out of the bathroom. 

He caught her and lifted her up. Hugging the little one he said, “You two get cleaned up. Washroom is that way. Dining room is first door on the right.” 

# * * *

“Dinner is ready!” Winry called from the hall. 

Russell and Fletcher were already seated at the table as the Elric family gathered to eat. The room was quite large with the dining area tucked into the front corner. The other half of the room was a living room with a settee and rocking chair for seating near the fireplace. 

Edward carried in his youngest. He sat at the head of the table with his back to the windows and set Sara down on the chair to his immediate right, next to the brothers. Nina carried in a bowl of steamed vegetables and another of mashed potatoes. She sat across from Russell staring daggers into him as if daring him to speak. 

“Maes! Yuriy! Get your noses out of those books and get in here,” Winry called. “This is your last warning. I mean it.” 

She brought in the last dish, a roast set on a platter before taking her seat beside Edward. As she settled the boys arrived. Russell and Fletcher jerked to attention as Maes entered. He scowled at their visitors glancing to his sister who jerked her head in the direction of their father. Edward impassively watched his son’s reaction. Maes shrugged taking his seat across from his father. 

Moments later another boy arrived. He was younger than his brother or sister, perhaps ten. He had the same golden hair and eyes as his father and the majority of his siblings though he kept his hair cropped shorter and neater than his older brother. Sitting between his sister and mother he eagerly reached for the nearest dish. 

“Yuriy,” Winry scolded, “we have guests. Be polite.” 

He glanced up noticing the newcomers for the first time. Blinking he said, “Hello. Where are you from?” 

“Ah, Xenotime,” Fletcher answered. 

“That’s north of here, right? Cool.” 

“Maes, it’s not like you to be so quiet,” Winry said. “Something wrong?” 

Maes glanced at their guests then his sister and finally his father who was preparing Sara’s plate before saying, “Nope. All good.” 

He loaded his plate as the dishes were passed around. If his father could pretend everything was normal then so could he. 

“So, if you’re from Xenotime you must be traveling,” Winry said happy for some small talk. “So what places have you seen?” 

# * * *

“Fee-Fi-Foe-Fum, I smell the blood of a treacherous man,” Edward read. 

Sara sat curled up in his lap blinking sleepily while he read to her as they gently rocked in the rocking chair. At his feet the white dog dozed beside Yuriy who was engrossed in his own book. A fire crackled away in the fireplace while thunder rolled outside. Russell and Fletcher sat on the couch watching the scene before them with a mixture of awe and confusion. They had heard many stories about the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ but this was not what they expected. 

Maes returned after finishing his chores for the night. He scowled at the brothers but said nothing. Instead he collapsed on the floor next to Yuriy. He grasped the cover of the book lifting it enough to read the title before letting it go. 

“ _Easy Cooking_? Why are you reading that?” Maes scoffed. 

“I’m just brushing up on the basics before the trip,” Yuriy answered. “It wouldn’t hurt you to do the same, you know.” 

“ _The circle denotes the ring of power. In order to harness that power we must draw a structural matrix over it_ …” Maes recited verbatim. “I don’t need to brush up on it. And neither do you.” 

He yanked the book away. 

“Hey!” Yuriy jumped onto his brother reaching for the book. “Give it back, Maes.” 

“Maes,” Edward warned hardly glancing up from the fairytale book. 

He relented, letting Yuriy reclaim the book. 

“You’re such a jerk sometimes,” Yuriy scooted away from his brother. 

“Whatever.” 

“You two aren’t fighting again, are you?” Nina said leaning against the door leading to the kitchen. “Because mom isn’t going to like it.” 

“Nope, no fighting here,” Maes replied. 

“You all better head off to bed soon anyway. We got a long day tomorrow,” Edward said putting down the storybook. He stood cradling the sleeping child. “Nina, show these two where they can sleep tonight…And be nice.” 

“I’m always nice,” Nina insisted as her father walked by carrying Sara. When he had gone she looked at their guests with a suspicious squint. “Follow me.” 

Reluctantly they followed the fierce girl. She led them down the hall and to the opposite side of the house. There they found a narrow room with recovery beds. Another door led to the small medical suite used to attach automail. 

“You can sleep here,” Nina said marching toward a wardrobe where she grabbed extra sheets and blankets. She thrust them at Russell. “Here. You do know how to make a bed, don’t you?” 

He shrugged. With a huff she marched toward the door. They stared after her with a mixture of fear and apprehension. She paused, whirling around to face them again she said, “You aren’t fooling anyone…least of all dad.” 

# * * *

Edward carefully laid down the sleeping girl tucking her into bed. He kissed her forehead before stepping away. The white dog was already curled up at her feet. Since the time it was a puppy it had always sought out the youngest to protect. The girls’ room was across the hall from the boys’ in what was once Pinako’s bedroom. Here was not only Sara’s bed but also Nina’s as well as one for Tima. Though he had offered her a room of her own Tima preferred to stay in the shared room with her _sisters_. They had endeavored to make his former student feel like one of the family and succeeded. 

Silently he stepped out of the room leaving the door ajar should she stir before Nina joined her. He paused to listen as the house settled. Despite the rain and rumbling outside there was a peaceful energy within. By now he knew every inch, every nook and cranny, every ebb and flow of its energy. He knew without checking his sons were in the study pouring over alchemy books. They would be at it for several hours despite his warning. Nina had just left their guests and was headed for the basement storeroom to work off some steam before bed. Winry was in the work room. All was as it should be…for now. 

He headed downstairs to the washroom. There he undressed, stepped into the tub and turned on the shower. He washed away the day’s labor and let his mind wander to their visitors. They were chasing an impossible dream. _The Philosopher Stone. Would it never end? Will there always be another chasing it? And why wouldn’t they leave him out of it?_

When the heat and steam didn’t clear his mind he shut off the water and stepped out. He dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading upstairs to his room. There he paid close attention to his automail leg drying it carefully. He oiled it and tightened any loose screws. After many years and arguments about proper maintenance of the limb he finally submitted without a fuss. It only took twenty years. He slipped on a pair of flannel pants and laid down intending to sleep but his mind kept racing. 

_His childhood. Mother’s passing. Trying to bring her back. Their journey to restore their bodies. Homunculus. The Philosopher’s Stone. Amestris. The State wide transmutation circle. Then the murders in East City. A group trying to create the Stone. The abduction of his children. Xerxes_. And now here he was again. More people, kids, trying to find the Philosopher’s Stone and they were sleeping under his roof. When would it be over? 

He didn’t know how long he lay there trying to fall asleep before the covers moved and the mattress shifted as Winry joined him. Her head lay on his shoulder and she draped an arm across his chest. Edward kissed her forehead. 

“Still awake?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Thinking.” 

“About those two boys?” 

“Hmm. They want me to teach them.” 

“Why don’t you?” Winry asked. She sensed the tension around the table during dinner. “You did such a terrific job with Tima.” 

“These two are different.” 

“How so?” 

“Their father was an alchemist. They want to complete his work.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that…is there?’ 

“Their father was researching the Philosopher’s Stone.” 

He felt her tense beside him. She had just as many unpleasant memories concerning the Stone as he did. It was a legacy burned deep in their past and their family. Perhaps it would never be over. 

“What did you tell them?” 

“I told them it was the devil’s research and to let it rest.” 

“That’s it? You didn’t tell them more?” 

“No need to at this point. I don’t know how far their father got in his research but evidently not far enough.” 

“Is that why you are hesitant to take them as students? You’re afraid they won’t stop.” 

“I’m afraid of losing what I have Win,” Edward sighed. “You and the kids. You’re all that matter to me.” 

“You say that like you are trying to convince yourself.” 

“What?” 

“Ed, I know how much we mean to you. But you are still you and you’ll always stand up for a just cause.” 

Edward grunted. 

“Maybe it’s these boys? What if you don’t help them and they still figure out how to make a Philosopher’s Stone? It isn’t just alchemic knowledge they need. They also need moral guidance. If not you…who?” 

“I hate it when you do that.” 

“What? Talk some sense into you?” 

Edward chuckled. 

“Enough about that. I have a more important question for you.” 

“Yeah? What’s that?” 

She pushed herself up on her elbow to look down on him asking, “You took a shower didn’t you?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Did you dry your automail immediately?” 

“Yes.” 

“And did you oil it? Tighten the screws?” 

“Yes,” Edward gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Good. One more thing.” 

“What?” 

She leaned down drawing him into a passionate kiss. He cupped the back of her head pulling her closer. Her fingertips traced the definition of his chest and stomach. 

Gently tugging on his pants she said, “You’ll have to lose this.” 

“Whatever you say,” he smirked. This was one way to chase his memories away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this story is set in the Brotherhood/Manga world I couldn't help including a throwback to the first anime.


	4. Chapter 4

Light streamed through the windows before Russell and Fletcher stirred. They sat up stretching aches and pains. The cots were not the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements particularly when they were used to more lavish beds. 

“Russell, what do we do now?” Fletcher asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Nothing to do,” Russell answered. “We need him to train us.” 

“But he said no.” 

“So we ask again. We ask as many times as it takes.” 

“There are other teachers.” 

“Not like him. He’s the one we need.” 

“Okay. If you think so.” 

“Come on.” 

They changed quickly before leaving the recovery room serving as their bedroom. Returning to the main family space they found Yuriy hurriedly finishing his pancake breakfast. He barely glanced up at them as he shoved large forkfuls into his mouth. 

“Yuriy, slow down,” Winry playfully chastised. “They won’t leave without you. Oh, good morning. Sleep well? Care for some breakfast? There is still plenty left.” 

Russell hesitated but Fletcher eagerly nodded. Winry ushered them to the table before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned with a tray laden with plates piled high with chocolate chip pancakes as well as two glasses for the milk and juice already on the table. Then she left them to their own devices. Butter and syrup were also in the middle of the table. 

Yuriy gulped down the rest of his meal without a word. Then he rushed his dishes to the kitchen before hurrying upstairs. Left alone Russell and Fletcher ate in silence wondering what had stirred up the household. When they were finished they brought their dishes to the kitchen where Winry was busy washing. 

“Thank you,” Winry smiled accepting their used dishes and utensils. 

“Thank you, that was delicious,” Fletcher said. “I’ve never had pancakes with chocolate chips in them before.” 

“You’re welcome but I really can’t take credit for it,” Winry said taking their dishes. “Chocolate chip pancakes are Ed’s specialty.” 

“You mean Mister Edward made the pancakes?” 

“The kids could eat them morning, noon and night but not me…Now Ed’s stir-fry that I could eat for every meal.” 

“I didn’t know he cooks.” 

“Oh yes. Ed loves to cook. In fact the roast last night was his doing. I just made the side dishes. Anyway Ed’s in the entry waiting for you.” 

Sharing a nervous look they went to the entry-workroom as directed. There they found Edward at one of the tables. The automail from the previous night had been completed and moved aside. Now the table was littered with a large hiking pack, knives, first aid kit and other odds and ends. Edward wore a heavy wool sweater and a hooded, all-weather jacket. He didn’t look up as they joined him but he knew they were there. 

“Are you serious about training?” he asked checking edge of his blades before packing them. “I don’t take on students who aren’t serious.” 

“Yes, of course we are,” Russell insisted. 

“We’ll see.” Edward finally looked up. “You came at a good time. The kids and I were just about to head out on our annual camping trip.” 

“Camping trip?” Fletcher repeated. 

“It’s a good time to practice their alchemy and it’s a good time to test you…see how serious you are. If you are up to it.” 

“Absolutely,” Russell insisted. His mind was already contemplating what kind of test Edward would give him and what he could do to impress his would-be teacher. 

Edward nodded then called, “Nina.” 

“Yeah?” she peeked her head in. 

“Take these two down to the storeroom and help them pick out their gear. They’re coming with us.” 

“What? Are you serious?” Nina gaped. 

“Yes. Get a move on,” Edward answered. 

“Fine. Come on.” 

She led the stunned brothers to the basement. It was a large open space with stone walls. High, small windows let in plenty of natural light although there were also electric lights if needed. A door led directly to the outside where firewood was stacked in the corner. Crates of supplies and automail parts were organized throughout most of the space on several shelves. Tucked in another corner were weights and a punching bag hanging from the rafters. As they stood in silence she grabbed a pair of packs and tossed them at their feet. Nina went through the shelves carefully laying out the necessary supplies. 

“Okay, here’s a spare tent. Tent stakes are in the drawer. Sleeping rolls and blankets. We’ll be up in the mountains for a month so make sure you pack enough clothes.” 

“You want us to pack for month?” Fletcher asked. 

“Of course not. Pack for a week and take some of these,” Nina held up a small roughly shaped bar smelling faintly of honey. “These are soap cakes. They’re good for washing your clothes and yourselves. I’d pack a cake for each week depending on how often you plan to bathe.” 

They stared at the gear in front of them. 

“You should also lose those shoes. They’ll never last on a hike. There are some old pairs of boots over here.” She went to an old wardrobe filled with coats as well as boots. “You should be able to find some that fit. Also grab some jackets. The ones here are specially made for adverse weather, water resistant, wind proof and warm. Mountain nights get cold.” 

They stood in the same spot slowly absorbing the information she’d given them. 

“Gear yourselves up and get a move on. We’re almost ready to go,” she retreated upstairs leaving them to their own devices. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Fletcher asked. 

“Of course, this is our chance,” Russell insisted. “We’ve never been so close to finishing father’s research. We’re doing this. Okay?” 

“All right.” 

They packed the things she’d shown them, retreated to their room for their clothes and headed for the door. The rest of the house was quiet but they met Nina as she headed out. She glared at them but said nothing as they followed her outside where her brothers were already waiting. 

“Yuriy why are you bringing those books?” Maes demanded. “The trip is about application.” 

“There is something I want to try when we get out there,” Yuriy answered. 

He knelt in front of the steps trying to make room in his pack for the books. Maes sat on the last step watching but not offering him any assistance. Like their father they wore all-weather jackets. Maes wore a hooded sweatshirt underneath while Yuriy wore a long-sleeved shirt. 

“Can I put this one in your pack?” Yuriy asked. 

“No. What took you so long?” Maes glanced behind him as Nina stepped outside. “What’s with the _baggage_?” 

“Don’t look at me. Dad said to get them ready. They’re coming with us,” Nina marched down the steps to join her brothers. 

“Nina, could you carry this one for me? It won’t fit in mine.” 

“Fine.” Nina set down her pack so Yuriy could stow the last book in it himself. 

“You know I am older than you, right?” Russell said joining them and staring hard at Maes. “Don’t you think that earns me a little respect?” 

“Maybe if years translated to brains,” Maes retorted. “You just better not get in the way of our training. I for one am not going to play babysitter.” 

“Maes is right. This isn’t a picnic,” Nina agreed. “This is serious so you better take it seriously.” 

“You should talk. They way you are always jumping around,” Maes smirked at his sister. “I don’t even know why you bother coming along.” 

“My training is just as important as yours. And I can take you out anytime, alchemy freak. Remember that.” 

“How about we settle it right here?” 

“Maes, Nina, you promised not to fight,” Yuriy complained closing up Nina’s pack and stood. 

“Fine. Truce,” Nina said with a shrug. 

“Truce,” Maes leaned back on the steps. 

“Maes! Nina! Yuriy! I’m ready!” Sara called as she hurried down the steps. 

Giggling she ran up to her older sister. Her attire hadn’t changed overly much. She was in a new pair of overalls and a rainbow colored shirt though now she also sported a smaller version of the jackets her siblings wore and a small backpack. As always the white dog was in close attendance. 

“You are ready, huh?” Nina smiled patting her head. “Well, that makes all of us.” 

“Wait, she’s coming?” Fletcher asked. 

“Of course,” Nina scoffed. “Mom’s heading to Rush Valley tomorrow so the house is going to be empty. A town of automail shops isn’t the best place for a five-year-old with all her limbs intact.” 

“You complain about us slowing you down when you are taking a little kid with you?” Russell demanded. 

“Sara comes on this trip every year,” Maes said. “She knows what she’s doing. It’s you we’re not sure about.” 

“All right,” Edward called as he stepped out onto the porch setting down his pack and slipping on a pair of sunglasses. “Gear up.” 

Maes stood and the siblings hoisted on their packs. Nervously Russell and Fletcher followed their example. Neither of them had ever been camping before so it promised to be a new experience all around. 

“You kids listen to your father,” Winry said stepping out to oversee their departure. “And no fighting.” 

“Don’t worry mom,” Nina said, “we’ll be fine.” 

“Good luck,” Winry said as Edward adjusted his own pack. “You’ll need it.” 

“Never needed it before.” He countered with a sly smile. 

“That’s what you think.” Winry stepped close to him giving a kiss good-bye. 

His arms immediately encircled her and they stood forehead to forehead as if memorizing each others’ presence. Memories of the previous night flared in his mind. Such memories would have to sustain both of them for a while. 

“Don’t get lost,” she whispered. “And don’t fall for any forest maidens in distress.” 

“I’m the one who should be worried. All those smooth-talkers in Rush Valley sniffing around you.” 

“Oh, stop,” Winry chuckled. “Call me as soon as you’re back home. I want a full report.” 

“Sure.” He reluctantly parted and descended the steps to join the kids. “All right, let’s head out. We need to have the camp set up before nightfall.” 

“Have a good time!” Winry called waving until they were out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The group marched down the long, meandering lanes leading through the rolling countryside. Maes took the lead with Nina a few steps behind. Yuriy stayed closer to their father. Sara danced around them skipping along the road with the white dog at her side. Russell and Fletcher followed a few steps behind. They expected Edward to review the principles of alchemy as they walked or at least explain the training that lay ahead but he remained silent. Edward’s gaze wandered studying the scenery around them. Yet he was always aware of his companions especially Sara as she skipped about without a care. 

Russell studied him closely. There were many stories about the famed alchemist. He was the youngest State Alchemist in history. It was said he was a hothead and impulsive. He rushed headlong into any fight. His temper was short especially in concerns about his height. Yet he was also the people’s alchemist. He challenged military bureaucracy and corruption and was instrumental in saving Amestris from a grand conspiracy that sought to destroy it. 

Yet the man in front of him didn’t fit that image at all. He was relaxed maybe even a little conservative. There was no unnecessary movement or action. He moved with a purpose and was very much comfortable in his own skin. Though he might not be the tallest or possess the most imposing figure he nonetheless had the air of confidence and authority. He certainly wasn’t a hothead and his temper was kept in check even when that of his children was out of hand. Russell struggled to reconcile his preconceived notions with the reality before him. As they journeyed through the countryside they passed wide sheep pastures and the occasional homestead. The group was hailed by several people as they passed by. 

“Hey Elrics!” a shepherd called from afar. 

The group waved in passing though they didn’t stop. 

“Hey! Off on your camping trip?” a girl putting up laundry called. 

“You know it!” Nina called back. “Talk to you when we get back!” 

“Hey Edward!” a farmer paused his work unloading hay. “Don’t worry about the house. We’ll keep an eye on it for you.” 

“Thanks.” Edward waved as they passed. 

Russell watched and listened. He understood why he had been laughed at when he claimed to be the famed alchemist. This was the Edward everyone knew and respected and Russell could never be mistaken for him. 

The homesteads thinned out and eventually the pastures gave way to forests. They followed an old road that once led east beyond the mountains but had since fallen into disuse after the _Ishvalan War of Extermination_. No one came this way anymore which suited the small group just fine. 

Their way was easy enough at first. Yet as they went the path became steeper and the road more difficult as it succumbed to time and lack of maintenance. The Tringham brothers quickly found their legs burning. Their chests ached as they struggled with the thinning air. Yet their guides continued on unfazed. Eventually Sara’s antics ceased and she began feeling the weariness of the long walk. When she reached her limit Edward hoisted her up onto his shoulders adding her to his burdens with ease. The white dog settled in to walk beside him. 

Gradually the brothers fell further behind and eventually had to stop and rest. Edward whistled sharply to call for a halt and waited. When the brothers had caught their breath the group started again. It wasn’t long before their weariness caught up to them again and the brothers lagged behind before finally stopping. 

“Maes, Nina, hold up,” Edward called another halt. 

“Again! Seriously?” Nina called back. 

“At this rate it’ll take us all month just to reach the campsite,” Maes complained. 

“We’re making good time,” Edward answered, “not everyone are born mountain goats like you two.” 

The siblings waited with their father until the brothers again caught their breath. Finally Russell and Fletcher roused themselves to rejoin the group. 

“Come on, Fletcher,” Russell said. “We can’t show weakness.” 

“You should talk. You’re breathing just as hard as me.” 

“Let’s get going.” 

They stood and hurried to catch up. 

“You can rest longer if you need it,” Edward said as they reached him. 

“We’re fine,” Russell insisted. 

“All right,” Edward shrugged and continued onward still carrying Sara with ease despite the steepness of the climb. 

“I just don’t understand the point of this,” Russell said. “I mean, all your books are at your house, aren’t they?” 

“Alchemy isn’t just about studying books,” Edward answered. “You also have to practice. You have to learn to harness the tectonic energy of the earth’s movement and channel it into your alchemy. Your body has to be strong enough to control and contain that energy or it will rip you apart.” 

Russell glanced up at him in surprise. 

“You not only have to train your mind you also have to train your body.” 

“So, ah, this test we need to take,” Fletcher said. “Is it multiple choice? Is there like a point system or something?” 

“It’s more pass-fail,” Edward answered. “You’ll understand once it starts and you have the whole month to complete it so there is no rush.” 

His words didn’t bring them comfort. They were only more confused. Yet there wasn’t really anyway for them to turn back now so they stubbornly pressed on. 

A few rest stops later they reached their destination. Leaving the road they followed a game trail before coming to a wide clearing. Here the ground was level. Nearby there was a small pool where a mountain stream slowed to a crawl. All around them were tall spruce and fir trees. The air was rich with their aromatic scent. In the center of the campsite was a ring of stones marking the boundaries of the campfire. Around it were several large fallen logs serving as seating. 

Edward lifted Sara off his shoulders and set her on her feet, saying, “All right, kids go scrounge up some firewood.” 

They immediately shed their packs piling them beside the logs. Maes, Nina and Yuriy headed into the forest in opposite directions to locate enough fallen wood for their needs. 

“Wait for me, Maes,” Sara insisted. 

Russell expected Maes to snap some sort of retort and send her back to their father. Instead he knelt letting his little sister ride piggy back and carried her off without a word. The white dog followed never far behind its little mistress. Edward knelt by the campfire cleaning out the debris that had gathered there through the winter. The pine needles and leaves would make good tinder but it wouldn’t do to leave them too close to the fire and risk it getting out of control. He rearranged the stones which had shifted since the last time they were here into a proper circle. 

“Russell, see that lean-to over there.” Edward nodded over his shoulder. 

The brothers looked to see two large boulders. Stone walls had been mortared against them to create four walls. A wooden door and roof completed the small structure. 

“Fetch the tripod and large pot from it, would you?” Edward said. 

“Ah, okay.” 

Russell walked over to it. A plank across the door kept it secure and he had to lift it out of its cradle before he could access the inside. The interior was small nothing more than a tool shed. Within he found a number of cast iron pots and pans as well as tin dishes, cups and utensils. There were two small shovels as well as hatchets, rope and pails. Near the door he found three iron rods and a large, covered pot. Grabbing these he lugged them back to the camp. 

Edward opened the pot to reveal a chain and ring. Slinging this over his shoulder he arranged the rods in a tripod formation securing them with the ring so they would remain in place. 

“What is all of that anyway?” Russell asked nodding back to the lean-to. 

“Since we go on this trip every year it seemed silly to have to haul everything up and down the mountain. So one year my brother and I scouted out those boulders. The kids helped us find the right stones and we mixed up a mortar to bond them all together. Finished it off with a roof and door and made ourselves a storage shed for our bulkier supplies.” 

“And you’re not afraid someone will steal it?” Fletcher asked. 

“We’re the only ones who come up here. Besides if someone did stumble on our campsite and took something…I guess they needed it more than we did. Everything here is fairly easy to replace.” 

“Got the firewood, dad,” Yuriy announced as he returned with a large armload. 

Nina returned with another load soon after. 

“Me too, daddy!” Sara ran back into camp carrying a pair of thin sticks. The white dog trotted alongside with its own stick in its mouth. Maes was not far behind his arms loaded with more substantial fuel for their fire. 

“Good work,” Edward congratulated. “Who wants to start the fire?” 

“Can I?” Yuriy asked. 

“It’s all yours. Maes, Nina why don’t you two see about dinner.” 

“Sure.” The pair obeyed without a fuss. 

“Me too!” Sara announced. This time her sister picked her up carrying her on the hip as they departed from camp. 

Russell and Fletcher remained expecting to see a special, alchemic trick to light the fire. Instead Yuriy grabbed twine from the shed along with a hatchet. Selecting a decent-sized length of wood he used the hatchet to make a clean, relatively flat section. Then he shaped a stick to a point and wound his twine around it. Edward held the branch steady using a rock while Yuriy tugged his twine in alternating hands to spin it against the flat area of the other. The pointed stick whirled against the larger piece warming a small divot. Pine needles and dry leaves served as kindling as smoke slowly began to rise and small embers glowed. 

With a careful prodding the embers took flame. Excited by his success Yuriy nursed the tiny flames before setting it in the ring of stones and adding firewood. He soon had a respectable fire burning. 

“Not bad.” Edward gave his son a pat. 

“Thanks!” Yuriy beamed. It was the first time he had succeeded in lighting a fire without aid. Usually his brother or dad saw to the task. 

“Why didn’t you just use alchemy?” Russell asked. 

“We’re not allowed,” Yuriy said. “No alchemy in camp.” 

“Why not?” 

“First, this is where we will be living for the next month so it wouldn’t due to mess it up,” Edward said. “Second, I told you before, not all problems can be solved with alchemy so you better know other ways of doing things. Third, and most importantly, we protect those who can’t protect themselves at all costs…that includes protecting them from ourselves if need be.” 

“Daddy! We’re back!” Sara announced running up to him. 

Edward scooped her up kissing her temple. As the youngest she was the most vulnerable and couldn’t defend herself from danger, certainly not from wayward alchemic reactions. There was no doubt to the brothers she was the inspiration for reason number three. 

“We found some wild onions and greens,” Nina said as the dog circled around the campsite. 

“And I got fish,” Maes announced as he brought his catch. 

“Sounds like a meal,” Edward nodded. “Let’s start it simmering and we can set up the tents before it gets dark.” 

“But it’s early,” Fletcher insisted. 

“Here in the mountains you’ll find the nights set a lot faster.” 

# * * *

The night came as quickly as promised and a deep chill set in. While the Elric siblings set up their tents with practiced ease the Tringham brothers struggled with their own. They finally succeeded though their tent was lop-sided and sunken in the middle. After a long trek the simple fish stew and greens was filling and welcomed. After the meal the group relaxed around the fire grateful for it and their jackets to keep away the chill. 

“I love the mountain night sky,” Nina commented. “The air is so thin and clear you can see so many more stars.” 

The others followed her gaze. Edward nodded agreement as he enjoyed the quiet. Sara was already asleep curled up in his lap. It had been a big day for her. The dog dosed at his feet. 

“So what happens tomorrow?” Fletcher asked. 

“Tomorrow your training starts,” Edward answered. “Maes, Nina and Yuriy I expect you three to handle your experiments on your own. I’ll be around if you run into a block but mind your limits.” 

The trio nodded. 

“As for you two, your test will begin tomorrow. Pass it and I’ll take you on as students. Fail and that’s the end of it.” Edward stood carefully cradling the sleeping child. “Anyway, don’t stay up too late.” 

He carefully carried Sara to his tent and tucked her in before laying down himself. The dog followed curling up beside the little girl. Edward didn’t sleep right away. He had a lot to think about. 

The siblings remained awake for some time thinking about the day to come. With a sigh Maes stood stretching. It was time to call it a night. Tomorrow would come soon enough. 

“Um, I have a question,” Fletcher suddenly asked. “Are there wild animals around here? I mean, you know, dangerous ones.” 

“You mean like wolves?” Nina asked. “No, nothing like that. Foxes and weasels, sure. But I’ve never seen anything bigger than a coyote. So you really don’t have to worry. Besides Hohenheim will let us know if anything comes close to camp. Well, sleep tight and good luck with your _test_.” 

Russell and Fletcher blinked, wondering what she meant. They looked to Maes and Yuriy for answers but the Elric brothers retreated to their own tent. Eventually Russell and Fletcher followed suit but they remained awake for some time wondering what the new day would bring. 

# * * *

The morning came early. The Elric siblings were up at first light to make breakfast. After they had eaten they departed to their chosen training grounds. Edward watched them go with a sense of pride. They had become quite self-sufficient. He had done everything he could to prepare them for the world and he knew they would one day head out to explore it as he had done but he found himself hesitant to let them go. Maes and Nina were certainly ready to face the wider world, a fact they would not let him forget. He was not. 

Sara quietly rearranged pebbles while they waited for the brothers to wake. The sun was already quite high when Russell and Fletcher emerged from their tent. 

“You two slept late,” Edward commented. “You’ll need to work on that.” 

“Where are the others?” Fletcher asked. 

“They’re already gone,” Edward answered. “They’ve been gone for hours.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep,” Edward stood. “They’ll be back by nightfall. You probably won’t see them before then.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Russell asked. He almost couldn’t believe they were finally going to begin training. 

“Well, you can finish off what’s left of breakfast,” Edward nodded to the pans sitting on the embers. There was a couple fish as well as scrambled eggs. “Then we’ll talk.” 

Stomachs growling they did as told though the portions hardly satisfied them. While they ate Edward collected a few things from his pack. 

“You can wash the pans in the stream when you are done.” 

They obeyed bringing clean plates back to the campsite. When they returned Edward was waiting for them. He finally seemed ready to begin their activities for the day. 

“All right, welcome to your introductory training,” he announced. “All alchemy is strictly forbidden during this stage of your training.” 

Russell and Fletcher jerked to attention. 

“You can go anywhere as long as you stay on the mountain. Leave the mountain for any reason and your training is over. In addition from this day forward you’ll only eat what you catch yourselves,” Edward tossed them a sheathed hunting knife. “You have one month to tell me the meaning of _one is all and all is one_.” 

The brothers shared an anxious look. 

“Good luck,” Edward said turning away. 

“Wait, that’s it?” Russell turned. “What kind of training is that?” 

“I told you…this is a test,” Edward looked back at him. 

“Daddy, can we go pick flowers now?” 

“You bet,” Edward smiled scooping her up and setting her on his shoulders. “See you at sunset.” 

With that he left them to their own devices.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Elric siblings wandered back into camp late in the day the Tringham brothers were still sitting around the cold campfire. The younger seemed quietly devastated but the older was fuming. 

“Well, you’re a sorry sight,” Nina commented, “lose something?” 

“Probably the will to live,” Maes said and plopped down on one of the logs. He set a sack at his feet saying nothing about the contents within. 

“What do you know about it?” Russell demanded. 

“It’s _introductory_ training. You know what that means,” Maes ignored the brothers and continued talking to his sister. 

“Oh, is that all?” Nina scoffed. “What’s the big deal?” 

“We came here to learn alchemy.” Russell jumped to his feet. “We aren’t here to play games.” 

“Then stop acting like a spoiled child,” Nina countered. “Get over yourself…you aren’t that special.” 

Russell stared in shock at her retort. 

“We _all_ had to go through introductory training: Yuriy, me, Maes, Tima. Sara will too once she’s old enough. Dad doesn’t teach anyone unless they pass it…so pass it and get to the next step. Geez. Have you really spent all day pouting?” 

Russell fumed as she scoffed and turned away from him. She grabbed the pot and carried it to the stream. Returning with it full of water she set it back on its chain. That seemed a signal to her brothers. Yuriy disappeared returning with more firewood. Maes rearranged the fire pit. Then he took some stones from his pocket. Scraping them together created a spark and ignited the kindling with ease. 

“Found a flint, huh?” Nina asked. 

“It’s not against dad’s rules.” 

“That’s true,” Nina nodded. 

“Rules?” Fletcher asked. 

“No matches, no alchemic means of making fire,” Nina said. “We can only use what we find. The whole idea is to make us self-sufficient and capable of creating solutions. Finding a flint is within the rules.” 

“And we can only eat what we find,” Maes added. “We don’t bring any rations with us.” 

“So what did you get?” Nina asked. 

“I found some tubers.” Maes picked up the sack at his feet. Opening it he revealed several large yams. “You?” 

“I got lucky. I got a grouse. What about you, Yuriy?” 

“I found some mushrooms.” 

“Let’s get cooking,” Nina said. “You guys start. I’ll go prepare the bird before dad makes it back with Sara. You know how she is.” 

“Yeah she’s too young to see that.” Maes nodded. He had already washed the yams so he started chopping them up before throwing them in the pot. “Go ahead.” 

Nina disappeared for a time. When she returned her brothers had added their contributions to the pot. She brought back a plucked and quartered bird which she added to the boiling water. 

“So did you guys find anything?” she looked to the Tringham brothers. “Or were you too busy pouting?” 

Russell glowered. 

Maes smirked. Barking alerted them to their father’s return. Moments later the dog appeared greeting each of its young masters in turn. Edward emerged from the trees with Sara perched on his shoulders. If he was surprised they had already started preparing a meal he didn’t show it. 

“Guess what!” Sara giggled. “Daddy helped me pick a whole bunch of flowers!” 

“Oh good, we’ll have a bouquet to go with our meal,” Nina laughed as Edward set her sister on the ground. 

Sara bounded up to her siblings clutching a basket. She proudly held it out to them. Inside were not just wild flowers but also blackberries. 

“And you found dessert,” Nina said, “good job!” 

Sara giggled with excitement. She was proud to contribute to the communal meal. Edward took a seat relaxing while he watched the kids do the cooking. Nina picked Sara up and held her on her hip while the little one helped stir the stew. 

“Mister Elric were you serious about us not eating?” Fletcher said. 

“If you contributed to what is in the pot you can have a share of it,” Edward answered. “If you don’t contribute you can’t expect to receive a portion.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Russell jumped to his feet. “We’ve been out here all day!” 

“I know. You never left the campsite,” Edward said. “You won’t find food if you don’t go looking for it.” 

“We aren’t here to find food…we’re here to learn alchemy!” 

“Out here it is all the same thing,” Edward replied. “You’re going to have to get out of your own way and accept the situation in front of you.” 

“Accept that you brought us out here to die?” 

“There is plenty of food out here,” Nina said. “If you get off your ass you can find it. Even Sara found something.” 

Russell glared as he strode forward. He kicked the basket of flowers and berries into the fire with a growl. They stared in shock at the act. Suddenly Sara wailed. Nina hugged her. 

“Why would you do that, you jerk!” 

They heard a clap and Russell was suddenly enveloped in earth. It held him immobile. Struggle as he might he couldn’t move. Russell looked to see Edward had placed his hand on the ground. Energy from his alchemy still crackled at his fingertips. His eyes sparked with rage. It was the first time Russell had seen the temper he heard so much about. 

Edward stood. He took Sara from Nina cradling her as she cried. Stroking her hair he murmured quietly to the distraught little girl. Without a word or look toward the others he carried her away from the scene. 

“I thought alchemy wasn’t allowed in the camp,” Russell said still struggling. 

“It’s not…for us,” Maes said, “but if you break the rules the punishment can be severe.” 

“I didn’t use alchemy.” 

“You made Sara cry,” Nina marched up to him. “You don’t make her cry. You _never_ make her cry. So now you can stay there and think about what you did to my sister, you ass! And I hope dad leaves you there all damn night!” 

She spun around and ran after her father. Yuriy took over stirring their meal. 

“You certainly are a big man,” Maes taunted, “picking on a little girl. So how does it feel? Does it make you feel big and important?” 

“Shut up,” Russell fumed. “Get me out of this.” 

“I’m not allowed to use alchemy in camp. Only dad is allowed so like it or not you stuck there until he says different. Basically…you’re grounded.” 

“Don’t give me that. Get me out of here.” 

“And why would I help someone who made my sister cry?” Maes asked standing and slowly circling him. “You pretty much burned up any good will we had for you. Wonder if dad will expel you. You didn’t even make it a full day…not surprising really. I knew you were weak.” 

“I’m not weak.” 

“Oh really?” Maes stood in his face. “You sit and pout all day then pick on a little girl. That’s just pathetic.” 

“What would you know?” 

“I know you’re the _big brother!_ That means it’s your responsibility to be an example for your brother and to take care of him. You’re so busy crying about your training and you’re just letting him starve! What kind of big brother are you?” 

Russell opened his mouth to reply but closed it without a word. 

“Like I said…pathetic,” Maes returned to his seat. 

The sky was growing orange before Edward and the girls returned. Nina walked with her arms around her father. He had an arm over her shoulder. Sara ran up to her brothers with a new basket exclaiming, “Maes! Yuriy! Look it! Nina helped me find blueberries!” 

“Cool.” Maes smiled at her. “You want to know a secret? I like blueberries a lot better than blackberries.” 

She giggled hugging him. He embraced her briefly touching foreheads with her before letting her show Yuriy the contents of the basket. Maes glanced up to see his father watching. Though Edward generally didn’t speak his gaze spoke volumes and his family had gotten rather good at reading him. There was no doubting the pride in his gaze for his son’s care and modest show of affection toward the youngest of them. Edward’s gaze hardened as it slid toward the young man still encased in stone. 

“Come on, Sara,” Maes said without prompting, “we should wash those berries before dinner. Come on, piggy back.” 

He crouched so she could climb on his back. Handing the basket to Nina Maes stood and carried their sister toward the river. 

“You too, Yuriy,” Nina said. “You should wash your hands.” 

Reluctantly he followed leaving their father with the two brothers. Edward stood silent studying the brother helpless in the stone he encased him in. 

“So this means we are expelled, I suppose,” Russell said. 

Edward’s gaze narrowed. It was fierce and uncompromising as it scrutinized the boy. After a time he finally spoke, “Is that all you have to say? Is that all you care about?” 

Russell bit his tongue. With a sigh Edward stepped forward clapping his hands. He touched the rock encasing the boy. It dissolved dropping Russell unceremoniously on the ground. 

“I said I would give you a month…so you get a month,” Edward said, “but if you make my daughter cry again it will be the last thing you ever do.” 

Russell stared up at him. There was no denying the fierceness in his gaze. He didn’t dare argue. 

“Daddy! The berries are washed. Can we eat now?” 

Edward turned away from Russell his expression immediately changed as he smiled at the little girl. “It looks ready to me. Let’s see how good your siblings are at cooking.” 

Nina served dividing their concoction by five. She seemed determined to ignore the starving brothers. The blueberry basket made a round between the siblings eventually returning to their father and Sara with plenty to spare. 

Sara sat beside her father. Her gaze drifted to the miserable brothers. She looked again to the basket with the remaining berries. After a time she asked, “Daddy, I picked the berries so I can share them with whoever I want, right?” 

“That’s right,” Edward answered and smiled kindly at her. 

He knew her intentions well enough. Compared to her siblings she was a soft heart and did not like to see anything or anyone suffer. From the time she was two she would bring him injured animals and birds. They would nurse them back to health together and release them. She was always devastated when one could not be saved. 

She thought about his answer for a moment before setting down her dinner. Picking up the basket she carried it to the silent brothers. They watched her wondering if she was planning to torture them by eating in front of them. She set the basket at their feet then hurried back to her father. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

It wasn’t long after she began to blink sleepily. He cradled her in his arms and she was soon sound asleep. With a sigh Edward stood. He carried her to the tent and retired for the night. 

“Dad seemed really quiet,” Yuriy commented. 

“He’s upset,” Maes said. “He hates it when he loses his temper.” 

Nina suddenly stood. She marched toward the Tringham brothers and stood over them. Scowling she said, “Just because Sara’s forgiven you doesn’t mean I will…ever.” 

She turned and disappeared into her own tent. That was that. 

# * * *

“Um, Russell? Are you awake?” Fletcher asked. 

The sun had been up from some time. Since the camp was quiet Fletcher had gone out to check on the others while his brother refused to rise. 

“What do you want?” 

“Everyone’s gone.” 

“I suppose they left us up here to die.” 

“No. All their stuff is still here. They are just gone. I guess they are training. Mister Elric and Sara aren’t here either.” 

“He’s probably supervising his kids. They are all he _really_ cares about.” 

“He’s their dad. Aren’t they supposed to come first?” 

“He’s supposed to be teaching us alchemy but instead we’re out here in the woods starving. We need to focus on our father’s research. I say we head down the mountain and find a real teacher.” 

“You always do this Russell and I’m tired of it,” Fletcher said. “You say we’re supposed to do this or that but you always take the easy way out and never finish anything. We left home to find a teacher but then you just impersonate Mister Elric. We finally find him and he agrees to teach us if we pass a test but now instead of actually trying to figure out the answer you just want to run away and keep doing what we’ve been doing. And you made Sara cry. That wasn’t right and you know it.” 

“Where are you going?” Russell demanded as Fletcher backed out of the tent. 

“I’m hungry. I’m going to find something to eat.” 

Fletcher walked away kicking rocks. He wandered along a trail wondering how he was going to find food. The Elric siblings didn’t seem to have any trouble locating edibles but he never hunted before. He’d never been camping before either. In fact he hardly played outside at all. His father hated dirt, hated messes, said it interfered with his process. That was probably why Fletcher was actually enjoying this trip despite his hunger. He thought all fathers were like his own: willful, consumed with work, hardly even knowing he had sons. It was nice to know there were other fathers out there…fathers that weren’t like his. Idly he wondered if it was wrong to want a father like Edward instead of the one he remembered. 

The trees thinned and Fletcher found himself on the edge of a small flower-filled meadow. A breeze played through the blooms rocking them gently. Lounging in the middle of the field seemingly asleep was Edward. He lay with his hands clasped behind his head as the breeze played with wayward strands of his hair. Fletcher glanced about but saw no sign of the older siblings. Edward appeared to be alone. Fletcher was confused. Why was he napping while his children trained? 

“Daddy! Look what I made! It’s for you!” 

Sara ran up to him holding a crown of flowers woven from violets, white virgin’s bower and pink gilliflowers. Edward blinked awake and smiled. He sat up and submitted as his daughter placed the crown on his head. 

“Daddy, you look very pretty.” 

“Well thank you. Do you think this color is really me? Does it bring out the color of my eyes?” 

“Daddy, you’re silly.” 

“Oh am I.” Edward chuckled snatching her up and tickling her. 

Sara screeched laughter but didn’t try to escape his embrace. Fletcher watched feeling a mixture of embarrassment and jealousy. He wished his father had been more like that. 

“Help you with something, Fletcher?” Edward suddenly asked. 

“Oh…no.” Fletcher slowly approached. “I was just looking for something to eat but I don’t really know what’s good.” 

“You can start with these.” Edward nodded to a clutch of dandelions. “They won’t be very filling though.” 

“Those?” Fletcher sat beside him. 

“Yeah, those are edible.” 

“I didn’t know you could eat flowers.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Edward said. Sara settled on his lap with her ever present basket of flowers and leaves. While they talked she quietly braided more flowers together. 

“Um, can I ask you something, Mister Elric?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why aren’t you with the others…helping them with their training I mean.” 

“Because they don’t need me,” Edward answered. “Their studies have advanced enough they can explore their own theories without me.” 

“Even Yuriy?” 

Edward nodded, “If they get stuck on a problem I’m here to help but usually they’re good about finding their own solutions. It’s the way I trained them from the beginning.” 

“Is that why we need to find our own food?” 

“Yes and no,” Edward answered. “Learning to be reliant on yourself is not a bad thing…better than pretending to be someone you’re not so others will take care of you. Don’t you think?” 

His gaze slid toward Fletcher. There was no animosity or anger in his eyes. Instead his gaze was almost playful. Even so, the boy jerked to attention. His face flushed with embarrassment. Looking away he said, “That was Russell’s idea. He’s always looking for an easy way. I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry he made Sara cry.” 

“It’s not your job to apologize for your brother, you know that, right?” 

“It’s just…Russell never does. He never admits what he’s done is wrong,” Fletcher said. 

“He’ll grow out of that…probably.” 

“Do you think so?” 

“I did and I was pretty stubborn.” 

“That’s hard to imagine,” Fletcher said. “You’re nothing like the stories I’ve heard.” 

“That was twenty years ago,” Edward chuckled. 

“Here you go,” Sara suddenly piped up. She stood placing her newly made crown woven from white geraniums, oak and pine sprigs on Fletcher’s head. “Now you are as pretty as daddy.” 

“Ah, thanks,” Fletcher flushed. 

Edward chuckled. Fletcher reached for the crown to remove it. He stopped realizing Edward still wore his and seemed unconcerned with looking silly if it was in service to his daughter. After a moment of thought Fletcher left the crown in place. 

“How long do you wear the crown?” Fletcher asked. 

“As long as Sara wants me to.” 

“You don’t feel silly?” 

“I knew a man a while back, a friend: Maes Hughes.” 

“Maes?” 

Edward smiled and nodded to the unasked question, “If he taught me anything it was that being a father, a parent, is the greatest gift any of us can be given and to make the most of every moment even if that means being a little silly.” 

“He was a friend? What about your dad?” 

“My father was…complicated…and he wasn’t very good about showing he cared. I guess he was a good-bad example.” 

Fletcher thought about that. 

“Well, we should probably get moving,” Edward said after a time. “What do you think, Sara-Belle? Should we go fishing?” 

“Yes!” 

“Fletcher you want to go fishing too?” 

“Me? I’ve never been fishing before. I don’t know how.” 

“Well there’s nothing in the rules that says I can’t _show_ you how it’s done but it’s up to you to catch something.” Edward stood. 

Sara danced around him as he started off toward the stream saying, “Up, daddy, up.” 

Without a word Edward scooped her up and set her on his shoulders. The white dog slowly rose from its nap shaking itself free of petals and trotted after the pair. Fletcher hesitated before he followed. 

“Can I ask one more question?” Fletcher asked. 

“Of course.” 

“So if the others handle their own training then…do you just spend the entire time hanging out with Sara all day?” 

“Pretty much.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Fletcher! Fletcher, would you answer me?” Russell called as he trooped through the woods. “Fletcher, where are you?” 

“Obviously not here.” 

Russell whirled around but saw no one. He looked upward to find Nina perched high in a tree. She sat, legs crossed with her back against the trunk. Her hands rested in her lap and her face was turned to the sky though her eyes were closed as if in meditation. 

“What are you doing up there?” Russell demanded. 

“Testing the range of my sensory perception using the Dragon’s Pulse. _Duh_.” 

“The what?” 

“Never mind,” Nina sighed looking down at him. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t, would I?” 

“You have no grasp of the basic fundamentals of Xingese alkahestry so…no you wouldn’t.” 

“Xingese what?” 

“What do you want?” 

“Have you seen Fletcher?” 

“I already told you, no. How could you lose your own brother? In camp no less.” 

“I didn’t lose him. He went looking for something to eat.” 

“Alone? Why didn’t you go with him?” 

“I was reading my father’s notes.” 

“You shouldn’t worry about your father’s notes. Your job is to pass your test so you can become dad’s student. That’s what you should be worried about.” 

“ _Test_? You’re joking. Starving in the woods is not a test. It’s insane,” Russell scoffed. “My dad was a brilliant alchemist. He was working on the secret of how to create a Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“He what!” Nina leapt from the tree to land in front of him. Russell stumbled back in surprise. “Does dad know about this?” 

“Ah…yes. He asked me why I wanted to learn alchemy and I told him.” 

“And what did he say?” Nina demanded. “What did he say when you told him your goal was to create a Philosopher’s Stone?” 

“He said it was the devil’s research and I should leave it alone,” Russell said. “I will never stop until I fulfill my father’s dream.” 

“Then you’re a damn idiot.” 

“I don’t have to listen to you. You’re not even an alchemist so what would you know?” 

“I know the main ingredient for a Philosopher’s Stone is human souls,” Nina glared at him. “So how many people are you going to _sacrifice_ for your father’s dream?” 

“W-what?” Russell stammered shocked. 

“Moron.” Nina pushed past him. 

Russell stared after her calling, “How do you—What do you mean human souls?” 

Nina paused long enough at answer, “Ask my dad. He researched the Philosopher’s Stone for years. He’ll tell you.” 

She disappeared into the forest like a shadow. Russell stared after her for a long time thinking about what she said. He glanced again at his father’s notebook. His father’s notes mentioned missing some key ingredients but it couldn’t be that, could it? He didn’t know how long he stood there in a daze before finally returning to camp. As he approached he heard the Elric siblings in the middle of a serious debate. 

“He _told_ you he is researching the Philosopher’s Stone?” Maes asked. 

“Yeah,” Nina confirmed. 

“Should we tell dad?” Yuriy asked. 

“He says dad already knows.” 

“And dad still agreed to test him? Why?” 

“Don’t be dumb, Yuriy. We all know mom was the one who convinced him to bring them up here,” Maes scoffed. 

“Do you think mom knows?” 

“Probably. Dad doesn’t keep secrets from her.” 

“But if they both know about this why would dad agree to be their teacher?” Yuriy fell silent as Russell emerged from the forest. “Are you really researching the Philosopher’s Stone?” 

“Yes,” Russell answered. 

“Idiot,” Maes shook his head. 

“What do you know about it?” 

“More than you, obviously.” 

“Hey Russell!” They turned as Fletcher came running into the camp with a string of fish in hand. 

Not far behind him was Edward with Sara riding on his shoulders. The dog followed licking its chops as it eyed their catch. Edward carried another string of fish in one hand. Their fishing had been very successful. 

“Look Russell!” Fletcher rushed forward showing off his own catch. “I caught fish!” 

“Ah, that’s…nice,” Russell said. His mind was still reeling from what he’d learned. He had been studying his father’s notes for years trying understand them. It seemed impossible his father would miss something so important. Clutching the book he looked at Edward. “Is it true?” 

Edward stared at him saying nothing immediately. Then he looked to his oldest and held out the fish saying, “Maes, you and Yuriy clean these for dinner. You can show Fletcher how it’s done. Nina, take Sara, will you?” 

Maes stood without a word and retrieved the string of fish. Edward handed off the youngest and the kids cleared out of the camp leaving him alone with Russell. Edward sat down leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He seemed deep in thought and finally asked, “What do you want to know?” 

“When I told you about—You never said—You researched the Philosopher’s Stone? You already know all about it.” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you make one?” 

“No. And I never would,” Edward answered. “I researched it for many years when my brother and I were trying to restore our bodies.” 

Edward sighed letting the memories return. There was no sense holding back now. He eventually he would have told the brothers anyway if they passed their test to become his students. 

“My brother and I were as close as two siblings could be. Our father left when we were kids so it was just us and our mom. She suddenly became ill and died when we were still very young. After we lost her we decided we were going to bring her back. We didn’t care that it was forbidden. We trained with a teacher and studied everything we could until we cracked the theory of human transmutation, or at least thought we did. I was eleven and Alphonse was ten when we made out attempt.” 

Russell slowly sank down onto one of the logs listening. 

“It cost me my left leg. It cost Al his entire body.” Edward patted his automail limb. “Then I sacrificed my right arm to transmute Al’s soul and bonded it to a suit of armor…saving him but also trapping him in a body that couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep and couldn’t feel anything. And after all of that we learned later human transmutation wasn’t even possible. The dead don’t come back… _ever_. 

“After that we just wanted was to get our original bodies back. So Winry and Granny outfitted me with automail limbs and I joined the military to get access to classified research and grants. At the time we believed the Philosopher’s Stone was the solution to our problem. Eventually we met Doctor Tim Marcoh, formerly known as the Crystal Alchemist. He created a stone using Ishvalan captives and condemned prisoners for ingredients. To make even one small stone requires multiple human sacrifices. Marcoh was so devastated by his part in it that he eventually defected and went into hiding taking all his research with him. He’s the one who called it the devil’s research.” 

Russell clutched his father’s notebook. 

“Marcoh told us where to find his notes. We decoded them and learned the truth. Al and I vowed we would never use the Philosopher’s Stone to restore our bodies and, in the end, we didn’t need it.” 

“And _everyone_ knows about this?” 

“Not everyone. After the Incident twenty years ago the military classified everything concerning the Philosopher’s Stone top secret and ordered all information regarding how to create one destroyed. With all the research gone there were only three alchemists left who would be capable of making one: Marcoh, of course, myself and Alphonse. Marcoh died over ten years ago. My brother and I personally saw to it that his research was destroyed. 

“There are people out there who wouldn’t care how many lives were needed to get what they wanted. The less they know about the Philosopher’s Stone the better. But I have no secrets from my family. There are a great many mistakes to be made in this world and my kids don’t need to be making the same ones I have. As their father it’s my job to make sure of that. And as my student you are afforded the same courtesy. Just as Tima was.” 

“Tima?” 

“My first student. She completed her training some time ago. Anything else?” 

“How did you get your arm back and why didn’t you get your leg back?” 

“That is a very long story,” Edward sighed and smiled. “Maybe another time.” 

“Daddy!” Sara exclaimed running back into camp with the dog. 

Edward caught her lifting her into his lap and hugged her. There was never a day that passed he wasn’t grateful for the life he had and his family. Every moment with them was a reminder of how lucky he was. The others returned soon after. The fish had been cleaned and filleted. Maes set about frying them over the coals. Nina added a few more greens to the wild salad she and her brothers had gathered in the woods. 

Fletcher sat down next to his brother watching the meal preparation. His stomach was already growling after two days without anything but a few blueberries to eat. He could hardly wait for the meal to be ready. 

“Don’t worry Russell I caught plenty of fish for both of us,” Fletcher said. 

“No, Fletch,” Russell answered. “They are your fish. You eat them.” 

“But Russell…” 

“I haven’t been a very good brother lately and I’m sorry. But I’ll do better. Promise.” 

“Oh…okay.” 

Russell stood and circled around the fire to Edward and Sara. She looked up at him huddling against her father in fear as Russell crouched in front of her. With a deep breath he said, “Sara, I’m sorry I made you cry. I won’t do that again.” 

“Kay,” she hesitantly smiled. It was not in her nature to hold a grudge. 

Russell stood. He glanced at Edward to see an appreciative smile at the apology. Sheepishly Russell circled back to his place. He paused clutching his father’s notebook and recalling everything Edward told him. Without a word he tossed it into the fire. The others watched as the pages crackled and curled as it was quickly consumed.


	8. Chapter 8

“General!” Hawkeye yelled firing several shots. 

Her target bound about like an acrobat avoiding the bullets. She cursed under her breath and dodged return fire. Suddenly a fiery explosion sent her opponent scurrying away. Reloading she looked toward the source to see Mustang squaring off with two other alchemists. 

They wore muted green and brown clothing but it was hardly what she would call a uniform. There was no insignia or coat of arms pointing to an organized group. Yet they worked in tandem keeping her busy and separated from the General. This was the second time Mustang had been attacked. Taking aim she fired at one of his attackers. Her target dodged but he wasn’t quite quick enough and she succeeded in grazing him. Enraged the alchemist turned and pounded the ground. The pavement gave way and thrust toward her. 

“Major!” Mustang called warning. 

Clapping his hands he thrust his palms to the ground and transmuted a counter wave. It solidified into a barrier shielding her. 

“Stay out of this!” Mustang warned snapping his fingers and split up his attackers with a fiery explosion. “Damn it!” 

“May I be of assistance?” 

The new figure stood like a living mountain. His hands were clapped in metal gauntlets etched with transmutation circles. Thrusting his knuckles to the ground caused it to cave and shoot chunks upward. Like a boxer he pounded the air-born matter transmuting them into missiles and sent them flying at the assailants. 

Their opponents dodged cursing their luck. They weren’t prepared to face off against two State Alchemists especially not ones of such high rank. Whirling about one of the alchemists created a dust storm for cover and they were gone before it cleared. 

“Cowards,” Armstrong declared. 

“Indeed but they were organized. Thanks for the assist,” Mustang agreed as they regrouped. “Major?” 

“I warned you not to take any more risks after the first attack,” Hawkeye said. “What were you thinking?” 

“Had to lure them out somehow,” Mustang answered. “The rest of the senior staff might be content hiding in Central Command but I’m not.” 

“They are getting bolder that is for certain,” Armstrong agreed. 

“They are also learning. They sent alchemists this time. How is your investigation going, Colonel?” 

“It is not. As you said they are learning. The attacks are always different and by different groups. Yet the attacks are coordinated as well.” 

“Like a puppeteer pulling strings.” 

“Yes, exactly so.” 

“I hate to say it but this has all the hallmarks of the East City incident,” Mustang sighed. 

“You are referring to the murders ten years ago.” 

Mustang nodded, “Right down to the possibility of military involvement.” 

“These attacks do seem to indicate classified knowledge,” Armstrong agreed. 

“Then we shouldn’t be surprised that your investigation is at a standstill.” 

“What do we do?” Hawkeye asked. “How do we know who the trust?” 

“I hate to say it but we might have to go back to him.” 

Armstrong and Hawkeye exchanged uneasy looks. 

“Are you sure?” Hawkeye asked. 

“We can’t argue with his results and he is not military so he has the advantage of being an outsider. And we know we can trust him.” 

“But considering what happened last time…do you think he’ll even agree to help?” Hawkeye asked. 

“This time we’ll offer protection. We won’t take any risks as far as his family is concerned. You should get moving Colonel.” 

“I have reservations but I agree he would be an asset,” Armstrong said. “Very well I shall leave for Resembool immediately.” 

# * * *

Tima breathed deep. There was something about the air here that was different than any other place. Breathing it in felt like coming home. It had been two years since she last walked these dirt roads but since putting the Edward imposter in his place she had a strong desire to return home. 

She was no longer the scared young girl surviving the East City slums. Ten years had added not only weight and height but confidence and knowledge. Her reputation as an alchemist was growing and she hoped Edward would be proud. Adam and the other kids reminded her of the Elric siblings, her siblings, and how much she missed them. Returning home just felt right. 

Now she walked familiar paths that unfailingly led her to the front door of the place that would always be home. It stood on a hill overlooking the countryside. She could hardly wait to see everyone again. Sprinting up the lane Tima suddenly came to a halt seeing a strange figure peering into the windows. The figure was massive but she wasn’t afraid. This one was no stranger. 

“Colonel Armstrong?” Tima asked as she reached the steps. 

He turned, “Ah Tima. It is good to see you.” 

“Good to see you too. I wasn’t expecting you.” Tima climbed the steps to join him on the patio. “Certainly not in civilian attire.” 

Armstrong had given up his military uniform to travel without notice. He wore a white shirt and clean trousers. A long brown coat gave him the look of a traveling gentleman though he carried no luggage. 

“What are you doing here?” Tima asked. 

“I came to speak with Edward but he does not appear to be home,” Armstrong answered. “It appears no one has been here for some time.” 

“Really?” Tima looked to the house. 

It was dark, quiet. She tried the door but found it locked. Dust obscured the window panes. It looked sad to her. Memories danced in her mind of the years she lived there. They never treated her like an outsider. She was a part of the family. This was her home. They were her family. She imagined they would always be there waiting for her. 

The breeze played with her hair. With it brought the baaing of sheep. She listened to the peaceful sounds letting it stir her memories. Her eyes suddenly widened. 

“Damn! It’s past the spring equinox, isn’t it?” Tima suddenly exclaimed. 

“Equinox? Well yes,” Armstrong agreed. “But why should that matter?” 

“The Resembool sheep festival begins on the equinox.” 

“I see but why does that…” 

“After the sheep festival Ed takes the kids on a camping trip.” 

“Camping trip?” 

“It is more like an alchemic retreat.” Tima descended the steps. “It gives them a chance to practice their alchemy without destroying the countryside. They spend a whole month in the mountains and since Ed takes all the kids with him Winry goes to Rush Valley. She has a lot of clients there.” 

“They go camping for a whole month?” Armstrong repeated. “I wonder how long they’ve been gone.” 

“Probably two or three weeks,” Tima answered. “The sheep festival lasts about a week on its own.” 

“Pity. My errand is rather urgent.” 

“If you want to talk with him I can take you to their campsite.” 

“You know where it is?” 

“Of course. I lived here too you know. The retreat was as much for my training as theirs. Ed uses the same campsite every year. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Armstrong hesitated then followed as Tima set out southeast. Her pace was quick and eager. She could hardly wait to see the looks on their faces when she suddenly showed up. As they walked through the countryside the residents waved and called out greeting. 

“Hey Tima!” 

“Welcome back!” 

“Good to see you!” 

She waved back returning their welcomes. 

“You are certainly popular.” 

Tima smiled and said, “Resembool feels more like home to me than East City ever did. That’s thanks to Ed and Winry. They didn’t have to take me in. It would have been fine just being Ed’s student but they treated me like one of their own. No one ever did that for me before.” 

“Edward always had a good heart, as strong as his stubbornness.” 

“That’s a good way of putting it.” 

Their path took them beyond the fields and into the forest. Armstrong didn’t notice their rising elevation immediately. Slowly the burning in his legs grew fiercer and he took off his jacket as they continued along the stone road. 

“How much farther to the mountains?” 

“We’re already about halfway up.” Tima laughed. “The climb is pretty shallow so you hardly notice it at first especially when we follow the road.” 

“It does seem an odd place for a road.” 

“Ed says it used to run east through the mountains all the way to Ishval. No one has used it since the civil war and most don’t even remember it’s here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, so it makes the perfect path to the camp.” Tima stopped pointing to a rock. “We have to turn here.” 

She led him down a game trail meandering through the trees. Eventually the path opened up into a clearing. As Tima promised here they found the campsite. Four tents were arranged near a cold campfire though it showed recent use. Logs served as seating. It was all neat and tidy, well-organized and completely empty of people. 

“Strange.” 

“What is?” Armstrong asked. 

“Well that tent is Ed’s and that one is Nina’s. That one is the boys’…but that one.” Tima pointed to the lop-sided edition. “I don’t know whose that could be. Even if Yuriy decided not to share with Maes this year he’s better at pitching a tent than that.” 

“Perhaps it is someone else’s campsite.” 

“No one comes out here except Ed and the kids. This is the right place.” 

“I wonder where they could be.” 

“The kids spend the day training. They could be anywhere…” 

_Woof! Woof!_

Tima turned at the barking to see a white dog trot out of the woods. It approached them boldly until it reached the logs around the fire pit. There it paused to bark alarm. 

“Hohenheim!” Tima dropped to her knee. “Come here, boy.” 

The dog hesitated cocking its head to one side. It crept closer nose twitching as it detected her scent. Tail wagging it finally approached and welcomed her pats. 

“Good boy. Where is everyone, huh? Do you know?” 

“Tima!” a little girl called. 

They looked up to see Edward emerge from the same path as the dog. He carried a basket full of flowers in one hand and perched on his shoulders was a girl not more than five. Armstrong stared in wide-eyed wonder. He hadn’t realized Edward and Winry added to their family after Yuriy. Edward paused setting the basket on one of the logs and hoisted the little one off his shoulders. Giggling she ran toward the new arrivals. 

Sara threw her arms around Tima exclaiming, “Tima! You’re back!” 

“Hi Sara! I can’t believe how big you’ve grown,” Tima laughed hugging her. “It’s so good to see you! Hi Ed.” 

“Been awhile Tima. Good to see you.” 

Armstrong’s gaze drifted from the little girl to her father. Edward stood watching him. He wore a wool turtleneck to fend off the mountain chill. Dark glasses shaded his eyes but his expression was easy enough to read. His half smile hinted his amusement, aware of Armstrong’s surprise. Giggling made Armstrong turn his attention back to the little girl. 

She looked up at him. Her golden eyes were wide with innocence and wonder. Her hair was short, hanging just past her ears and tamed back by a headband. She wore a sweater similar to her father’s as it had been chilly that morning. 

“Hello there,” Armstrong greeted. 

She blinked. Then she suddenly spun around and darted back to her father. Clutching his leg she stared back at Armstrong and said, “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. Right daddy?” 

“That’s right,” Edward said. “That’s Alex Louis Armstrong. He’s about as strange as they come but it’s okay to talk to him. Colonel this is my youngest, Sara.” 

Given the okay she stepped away from her father and again approached Armstrong. She smiled saying, “You’re really tall Mister Armstrong. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“And it is nice to meet you,” Armstrong crouched. “Your father and I have been friends for some time. I wasn’t aware he had a little one as precious as you.” 

“You really ought to read your mail,” Edward said. “You were invited to the naming party five years ago. Probably around the time you were transferred back to Central so maybe it was lost in the shuffle.” 

“Yes. Most unfortunate,” Armstrong agreed straightening. “Did you invite the General?” 

“Yeah, he didn’t show either. Mustang never was good about reading his mail though. But I don’t think you came all the way out here to catch up.” 

“No. I have been sent by the General with an urgent message.” 

“Figured.” 

Edward turned away marching to a spot in the middle of camp. He seemed to hesitate then clapped his hands and took a knee. Placing his hand on the ground he was surrounded by churning energy. Armstrong waited for the alchemic reaction to take effect but nothing seemed to happen. 

# * * *

Maes piled his ingredients carefully. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands over them. The ore seemed to melt, merged and reformed into a simple blade. He picked it up testing the weight before swinging it against the rock. It snapped easily. Disappointed he tossed it aside. The fiftieth time was not the charm. Making alloys in the field was a lot tougher than he imagined. It was easy at home where he could measure his ingredients carefully and eliminate impurities. 

_Impurities_. Maybe that was the trick. He needed to figure out a way of refining the raw ores first. 

A light flashed. He turned to see an alchemic circle form, glowing against the wall. Maes stood immediately forgetting his experiments. It was the emergency signal. He placed a hand within the circle sensing the energy to its source. _Camp_. Then he ran out of the mines. If dad was calling them back early it could only mean trouble. 

# * * *

Yuriy carefully traced the transmutation circle referencing the book Maes had complained he brought. As much as Yuriy hated to admit it: he just wasn’t as well-versed as his older sibling. He was still learning. With the circle complete he breathed deep and placed his hands on its edge. 

The circle glowed. The ground rose up to form a stone cog. Yuriy picked it up admiring the detail and measuring it. Carrying it to his latest contraption he fitted the cog in place then began spinning the handle and watched all of the cogs turn and the mechanism grumbled to life sweeping the ground before the stone started to breakdown from the strain. He wondered if he could convince Maes to make the cogs with metal. 

A light flashed. He turned to see an alchemic circle form. Placing his hand within it he let his mind follow the flow of energy. Dad was calling them back to camp. Grabbing the book he took off running. 

# * * *

Nina spun, kicked, punched and feinted against an invisible enemy. In her mind she could see her father in front of her drilling her. With no alchemic abilities learning to defend herself was even more important than her brothers. Their father could never forget when she and Maes had been taken hostage. He was determined they should be able to defend themselves but even more than that it was a special bond they shared. 

_“Not now, Nina. Dad’s teaching us,” Maes snapped._

_“It’s not fair!” Nina yelled back before darting outside with Hohenheim at her heels._

_“Nina!” Edward called after her. “Maes, you and I will talk later. Right now, you and Tima review.”_

_Edward left them in the study with the alchemic texts to find Nina. Outside he paused and breathed deep. He opened his mind to the energy flow around him. Now that his alchemy was back it was even easier and the disruptions within the flow more significant. Eventually he would work in alkahestry training to see if Tima and Maes possessed any talent for it. But now his focus was on Nina._

_Years of playing hide-and-seek had honed his focus. It took only a few moments to find her. With a sigh he stepped off the patio and down the steps heading away from the house and walked along the stone fence. He paused leaning over it. There he found Nina huddled against the wall hugging her knees as she sobbed. The six-month-old puppy lay at her feet softly whining._

_“Nina.”_

_She shook her head refusing to look up. Edward hopped over the low wall with ease and sat down next to her. He smoothed her hair and patted her head. When she refused to acknowledge him he picked her up and set her in his lap to hold her close. Her sobs slowly ceased and she relaxed in her father’s embrace._

_“Daddy, do you love Maes more than me?”_

_“Now why would you think that?”_

_“You spend all of your time teaching him and Tima. I tried to learn too but I just don’t get it. So…I wondered maybe you don’t love me as much.”_

_“Oh sweetheart,” Edward sighed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I don’t love Maes more than you. You are my little princess. I love you very much.”_

_She pressed closer to him. They sat like that for a long time. Edward wondered how he could fix this. He couldn’t stop teaching Maes. Alchemic training was important not just to develop and advance his skills but to make certain he didn’t repeat Edward’s mistakes. Still there had to be some way to make Nina feel just as important and special. A thought suddenly occurred to him._

_“Nina, do you want to try something fun with me?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Edward shifted, crossing his legs, and set her in his lap so she leaned against him as if she was sitting in a chair._

_“Okay, close your eyes. No peaking.” He tickled her to illicit giggles before continuing. “In your mind I want you to imagine where we are. The meadow and the wall and the house behind us. Think of all the tall grass and the wild flowers. Can you picture it?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“And the trees in the distance and the sun shining down on all of it. Can you see all of that?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“Okay, now here’s the tricky part. Look very closely at the grass. Imagine the sun’s light as energy and the grass absorbs that energy. Imagine you can see that energy flowing down the stalk all the way down into its roots. Animals eat the grass so they absorb that energy too. And what they don’t eat flows through the ground. The energy connects all of us to each other. Can you feel it?”_

_Nina was silent. He wondered if he had described it well enough for her to understand._

_“I can feel it, daddy. It’s like the world has a heartbeat.”_

_“That’s right. It does. Do you know what that energy is called?”_

_“No.”_

_“It’s called the Dragon’s Pulse. So it is exactly like a heartbeat.”_

_“Dragon’s Pulse? Isn’t that what Auntie Mei talks about?”_

_“It is. The Dragon’s Pulse is how she performs alkahestry. In Xing a lot of people learn how to sense it even non-alkahesterists. It just takes practice and training,” Edward said. “Now I haven’t started teaching Maes about this because he’s busy learning alchemy. But what would you say to me teaching you about the Dragon’s Pulse?”_

_“I can learn something Maes doesn’t know?”_

_“Yep. And I can teach you how to use it to find me the same way I use it to find you. That way you’ll always know where I am. So, do you want to learn?”_

_“Yes!” she snuggled against him. “I love you, daddy.”_

_“I love you too, princess. Always and forever.”_

_“Daddy.”_

_“What?”_

_“If mommy has a baby girl does that mean I won’t be your princess anymore?”_

_“Who told you that? You will always be my little princess. Nothing will change that. Do you know what is going to happen if you mommy has a little girl?”_

_Nina shook her head._

_“All that means is that I will have two little princesses. Which makes me pretty lucky. Doesn’t it?”_

_“Yep.”_

Practicing another roundhouse kick she paused to catch her breath. It wasn’t easy to do in high altitude but she was used to it and it was good for training. Something tickled her mind. She turned to see the alchemic circle appear on the ground. 

Nina grabbed her coat. She could feel the flow of energy without touching it. Dad was calling. Slipping on her jacket she turned toward camp then suddenly stopped. Russell and Fletcher wouldn’t understand the signal. Cursing she ran for them instead. She found them in a small clearing attempting to set up a snare. 

“Hey!” 

The pair jerked to attention. The snare snapped and nearly caught them. 

“What’s the deal?” Russell demanded. 

“That is.” 

They followed to where she gestured. There an alchemic circle flashed in the grass. 

“It’s from dad. He’s calling us back to camp. Let’s go.” Without further explanation she darted off. 

Confused they stood and brushed themselves off. Gathering their snare they hesitantly followed unsure about the signal or how Nina knew it was from her father. Dimly Russell recalled the Elric siblings discussing the remote transmutations performed by alkahesterists but he had never seen it done before. He made up his mind to ask Edward about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward stood letting the reaction fizzle and fade. He looked up at the clear sky. Part of him wanted to tell Armstrong to shove off but he knew the Colonel would not have come if he wasn’t desperate for help. It seemed no matter how much he tried he would always be pulled back in. 

“Daddy can I make my chains now?” Sara asked. 

“Sure just stay where I can see you.” 

“Kay.” Sara gathered her basket and sat down near the logs to twist her chains. The dog lay down beside her while she contentedly hummed. 

“Edward, what was that?” Armstrong asked. 

“Just an emergency call,” Edward answered. “The kids are scattered right now. Maes is over there in the mines about two kilometers from here give or take. Yuriy is in a ravine a kilometer in the opposite direction and Nina could be anywhere in a five kilometer radius. It’s easier if they come to us.” 

“Emergency signal? How?” 

“Alkahestry,” Edward answered. “It specializes in energy moving through the ground. Think of it like a network of rivers or an interconnected web. With practice you can connect any two places together and send energy through. It’s the basis of their remote transmutations.” 

“You’ve learned much since you got your alchemy back.” 

Edward shrugged, “Al kept me abridged with everything he learned. And I’ve been working with Mei on how to sense it for years. It really wasn’t too difficult to start practicing and we’ve been adapting it as we learn more.” 

“Dad! What’s up?” Maes emerged from the woods stopping short when he spotted Tima and Armstrong. 

“Hey Maes!” Tima greeted. 

“Hi.” He nodded but his gaze never left Armstrong. 

Despite his short hair there was no denying his parentage. Armstrong was taken back. It was like looking into the past. Maes looked exactly like his father right down to the fierce stubbornness in his gaze. Maes glanced at his father standing nonchalant and at ease. 

“I’m here, dad,” Yuriy said as he came down another trail. He paused when he saw their visitors. “Hi Tima.” 

“Hi Yuriy. Good to see you.” 

Armstrong could only stare. Yuriy had grown up so much. He seemed to take a little bit more after his uncle. Yuriy kept his hair short and neat and was generally more even tempered. 

“Dad!” Nina darted out of the trees reaching Edward before she was aware of their visitors. She blinked. “Tima! Hi!” 

“Hi, Nina.” 

“Geez Nina, what took you so long?” Maes scoffed. 

“Excuse me but someone had to collect the _baggage_. I knew you wouldn’t even though they were closer to you!” 

“Baggage?” Armstrong repeated. 

They looked as another pair stumbled out of the forest breathing hard. Unlike the Elric siblings they weren’t used to heavy exertion and the thin mountain air didn’t help. The brothers straightened slowly noticing the new pair who had come to call. 

“This is Russell and Fletcher,” Edward said by way introduction. “Boys, this is Tima and Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong. Better sit down. I think Armstrong has a lot to say.” 

Scowling Maes nonetheless obeyed as the others did the same. Edward sat in his customary place beside Sara and looked up at Armstrong, saying, “The floor is yours. What brings you all the way out here?” 

Armstrong hesitated taking in his rather large audience before he said, “Starting almost three weeks ago an unknown group has been attacking and trying to assassinate the senior staff including the Fuhrer himself.” 

“Fuhrer Gruman?” Edward asked. “How’s he doing?” 

“They targeted his motorcade. He is currently in critical condition.” 

“Is he safe?” 

“He is under constant guard and his location known only by a select few. But he isn’t the only one. Three others have also been attacked. One killed, another also in critical. General Mustang has been attacked twice. The second time was only a few days ago.” 

“Really?” 

“The first was a small group of armed assailants. The second included two alchemists.” 

“It’s amazing they would have tried an attack without an alchemist. How is he?” 

“The last attack was close but he made it out unscathed.” 

“Still doesn’t explain why he sent you out here to find me.” 

“When the Fuhrer was targeted they used a sniper.” 

“That does change things doesn’t it?” 

“Why should it?” Fletcher asked. He had listened quietly but Armstrong’s tale was well out of his understanding. 

“Snipers choose their nests carefully,” Edward explained. “It takes preparation and knowledge. The Fuhrer’s travel itinerary is supposed to be classified but if they set up a sniper attack that means they knew the route in advance. Which means in all likelihood someone in the military is feeding them information.” 

“Indeed, we have a traitor, perhaps several,” Armstrong agreed. “So far we have not been able to determine a common denominator. Different officers were on duty during the attacks and the attacks themselves do not follow any discernible patterns. Ex-military agents, mercenaries, dissidents, and now rogue alchemists. And if we do have a traitor among us…” 

“Then your investigation is probably being monitored if not interfered with outright.” 

Armstrong nodded. 

“So that’s why he sent you to find me.” 

“Edward, your results cannot be argued with and you are a man of integrity.” 

“The curse of a reputation,” Edward sighed. He stood walking over to Russell and Fletcher. “Have you two been thinking about your test?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Russell said. “I mean, we’ve sort of got a rough idea but we haven’t really figured out the details.” 

“Let’s hear it.” 

“Well,” Fletcher hesitated, “we were thinking about what you said before about life only flowing in one direction. And about learning to fish and well…we were thinking maybe _All_ means the world, or maybe the universe…maybe…which means…” 

“The _One_ is us,” Russell finished though he seemed even less sure about their answer. 

Edward nodded, saying, “Not bad. All right, you pass.” 

“We did?” 

“Hope you don’t mind postponing your training a bit while I help Armstrong and the General. I promise we’ll start as soon as I’m done in Central.” 

“Ah, yeah. Sure. Okay.” 

“If we’re going to get off the mountain before dark we need to break camp in the next hour. So get to it.” 

“Right.” The kids stood gathering their things. 

“You too. Get a move on,” Edward nodded to the brothers. 

“Edward, are you certain?” Armstrong stood. 

“It’s not my style to run from a fight or to turn by back on a friend,” Edward replied leading them toward the path back. “You two should get going. You should be able to catch a train back to Central today.” 

“Why don’t I stay?” Tima offered. “I can help with the camp…” 

“I’d prefer it if you went with Armstrong. You can start gathering information for me. It’ll take me a couple days to follow.” 

Tima opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. What he was asking of her slowly dawned on her. He needed someone he trusted to keep an eye on Central. She was not just his student but a trusted ally. Finally she said, “A couple days?” 

“I need to go to Dublith first.” 

“Dublith? Why?” 

Edward looked back to camp as the kids worked to pack before answering, “Their safety comes first.” 

“But why? Oh, Izumi.” 

“Izumi and Sig are two of a very small handful of people I trust to take care of and protect the kids,” Edward said. “If military intelligence really is compromised then that means they’ll have no problem finding out where I live again. I also have to warn Winry.” 

“She is in Rush Valley I understand,” Armstrong said. 

“She won’t leave her clients but she has a lot of friends there to watch her back as long as they are all put on guard. When she’s done she can join the kids in Dublith.” 

“Understood.” Armstrong nodded. “Your family’s safety comes first. The General understands and also insists on it.” 

“Mister Armstrong!” They turned as Sara ran up to them. Her eyes looked furious. “You almost left without your present.” 

She held out a flower crown woven from blue periwinkle, starwort and oak sprigs. 

“Kneel down.” 

He complied leaning forward so she could place it on his head. She stepped back to admire her work. 

“Now you look as pretty as daddy. I made you one too, Tima.” 

Tima submitted to the same treatment allowing Sara to place a crown of pink phlox, yellow cinquefoil and yellow roses on her head. She gave the little one a hug before standing. Sara stepped back leaning against her father’s legs. 

“Bye-bye,” she said and darted back to the camp. 

“You look good, Armstrong,” Edward smirked. “See you in a couple days.” 

“I will tell the General to expect you.” 

Edward gave a half wave as he headed back to the camp. Armstrong hesitated touching the flower crown on his head as he turned back to the path that would lead them down the mountain. 

“If it bothers you, you can take it off as soon as we’re out of sight,” Tima said. “Sara makes everyone she meets a crown. She’s kind of obsessed with flowers.” 

“Daddy! Catch me!” 

They looked over their shoulders to see Sara run toward Edward. He hoisted her up, tossed her over his head and caught her again. She squealed laughter hugging her father as he headed for the fire pit. Everything would have to be dismantled and stored for the next year. 

“Armstrong?” Tima prompted noticing the tears in his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. More than all right. Let us be off.” 

# * * *

It was early evening before Edward and the kids made it back home. He debated stopping for fresh clothes but chose to press on to the train station. If they missed the last train they could always back track and stay at the house for the night. Luck seemed to be with him; however, and they made it in time for a late train headed south. 

The dining car was not much to speak of but he let the kids eat whatever they wished from the limited menu. Now they slept having taken over nearly half the car. Sara slept in his lap while the dog dosed at his feet. Nina lay across the seat in front of him. Maes and Yuriy had taken over the benches across the aisle. Russell and Fletcher were in the booth next to them. Edward sat with his eyes closed but remained alert. There weren’t many late travelers but it didn’t pay to be complacent not when his kids were traveling with him. 

His mind was consumed with what Armstrong had told him. It sounded like something big was going on in Central and none of it good. But why now? It was ten years since they stopped the invasion from the north. It was five years since Mustang was promoted to Central. Only a month ago two kids showed up asking about the Philosopher’s Stone. _Why? Was it a coincidence or was it all connected?_

Sara stirred. He tightened his embrace stroking her hair. Whatever was going on the only thing that mattered was keeping his family safe. He would not let them come to harm…not again. 

# * * *

The kids stretched as they stood before claiming their gear. Edward hustled them off the train and onto the platform. There he gave them only a moment to sling on their packs before he started toward Izumi’s. Hohenheim whined on his lead occasionally tossing his head to gnaw on the woven cord. He was not used to being restrained. In Resembool it was unnecessary since everyone knew the canine as well as they knew its owners but Dublith was a larger town and it wouldn’t due to annoy the residence. 

“Where are we?” Fletcher asked as the small group made their way down the street. 

“Dublith,” Maes said. 

“That means Nana-Zumi,” Nina added. 

“ _Nana_? Like your grandmother?” Fletcher asked. 

“Sort of, I mean, she is like family,” Nina explained. “She’s actually dad and Uncle Al’s teacher.” 

“Wait, she’s the one who taught them alchemy?” 

“Yep.” 

The Tringham brothers were apprehensive when they reached a butcher shop. It certainly didn’t look like a place to learn alchemy. Edward entered carrying Sara. The interior was too small for all to crowd inside so the rest remained at the door. Hohenheim barked. 

“Dogs aren’t allowed,” a gruff voice warned. 

Russell and Fletcher gasped when they saw the large man at the counter. They had thought Armstrong was huge but this man seemed like a living mountain and he was armed with an equally massive knife. 

“Hey Sig, how’s business?” Edward greeted. 

The shop owner straightened looking at his customers for the first time. Twenty years had added lines to his harden expression. Gray hair streaked his neatly trimmed hair and beard but he was the same as ever when he smiled. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” He set down his knife and removed his apron before stepping out from behind the counter. 

“Papa Sig!” Sara giggled reaching for him. 

With a chuckle he took the child and cradled her like a precious treasure. Despite his massive size he was amazingly gentle and nothing would cause him to harm his granddaughter. With her in his arms he looked over the rest of the group to see not just Edward and the rest of the kids but two young strangers as well. 

“Quite the crowd. It’s not like you to show up like this.” 

“Yeah, well something’s come up. I was hoping you and Izumi could watch the kids for me.” 

“Izumi’s in the cottage.” 

“Right.” 

Sig led them outside and around the corner where a small cottage was tucked up against the side of the shop. He stayed at the picket fence with the kids while Edward went to the door alone and knocked. The door suddenly swung open and a foot thrust toward him. Edward dodged and blocked the punch that followed. 

“Really? Every time!” Edward demanded. 

“Good to see your reflexes are still sharp,” Izumi commented with a smile. Not much had changed over the years. Her gray hair was more notable now and she had a few more wrinkles but Izumi Curtis was still a force to be reckoned with. 

“Hello Nana!” Nina called. 

Izumi noticed her audience for the first time, hurried to the fence with arms wide and exclaimed, “There are my darling grandkids!” 

They submitted to hugs. Her embrace was too strong to fight anyway. Once the older ones had received their greeting Izumi took Sara in her arms. Sig seemed to reluctant to release the little one but he knew better than to deny Izumi her turn. 

“There is my dearest one. You’ve gotten so big!” 

Sara giggled perhaps the only one who enjoyed the treatment. Edward looked on with a smile. This was not the same woman who had taken in him and Alphonse. Back then she was a lot harder and determined they should toughen up. But with her grandkids she was gentle and almost sweet. 

“Either the years have made you soft or you just really didn’t like me,” Edward commented. “Which is it?” 

“Neither,” Izumi looked at him. “It was my job to prepare you for the world and I did. It’s your job to prepare these ones for it. Mine is to spoil them rotten. But what brings you here unexpectedly? It looks like you walked here. You didn’t, did you?” 

“Of course not,” Edward answered. “We came by train. We were up in the mountains.” 

“Ah yes, the annual camping trip, but that doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

“It’s a long story. Can we go inside?” 

“Sure.” Izumi nodded sensing something was weighing down her former student. “I’ll make some tea and sandwiches.” 

“That will be fine. Kids could eat and use some entertainment. You don’t mind watching them, do you Sig?” 

He gave a brief nod. 

# * * *

“So someone is targeting the senior staff,” Izumi said after Edward finished explaining. 

Sara quietly made flower chains on the floor turning them into crowns. Hohenheim dozed next to her while Sig amused the older children outside. 

“But why come to you?” 

“Well, for starters, they’re pretty certain someone on the inside is feeding these people information and Mustang knows he can trust me.” 

“You are not the military’s dog anymore, Ed. You don’t have to follow orders.” 

“This isn’t an order. It’s a request from a friend.” 

“Like it was in East City?” 

Edward scowled. 

“Ah, _that’s_ why you’re here,” Izumi surmised. 

“I told Armstrong my family’s safety comes first. There not many people I trust to do that.” 

“In that case I’m honored,” Izumi said. “What of the other two?” 

“Russell and Fletcher Tringham. Their father was an alchemist, Nash Tringham. Know the name?” 

“No. Doesn’t ring any bells,” Izumi answered, “but then I made it a point of avoiding most alchemists.” 

“Apparently he died before he could complete his research.” 

“Research into what?” 

“The Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do they know?” 

“About what happened to me and Al? Yeah, I gave Russell an abridged version. For now it seems he is done trying to follow his father’s footsteps. We’ll see. I’ve agreed to take them on as students.” 

“Of course you did,” Izumi smirked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Only that you are a good dad so good in fact that you don’t mind taking in more than your own children.” 

Edward blinked in surprise. It wasn’t like Izumi to pay him a compliment so readily. He half expected her to follow with an insult but her expression was proud and content. 

“What is that look for?” Edward asked. 

“When you first came here you were an arrogant, stubborn, little boy, in pain and lost,” Izumi said. “I tried to put you on a path, but…I was a bit lost myself. Perhaps that’s why you and your brother repeated my mistake and tried to bring back your mother.” 

Edward looked away. His brow furrowed as the memory replayed in his mind again of that night. They weren’t the first to try human transmutation. Izumi herself attempted the taboo when she lost her child. It seemed such mistakes were always born of a desperate heart and mind. 

“To be honest I always thought Al would be the first to settle down and start a family,” Izumi said. “He seemed the more responsible of you two.” 

“Thanks for that,” Edward sighed. _There was the insult_. 

“But here you are…with four strong and healthy children,” Izumi continued. “Good and kind, willful and loyal. You should be proud Ed. I certainly am.” 

Edward met her gaze. There was no embarrassment in his eyes. Whatever Edward’s faults he was a caring and proud father. He took his responsibilities seriously caring for and preparing his children with a loving hand. What was more he knew how lucky he was and treated each day as a gift. He had a lot to be proud of and Izumi was just as proud as he was. 

“As for the two boys…how far are they into their training?” 

“They just passed their introductory test.” 

“ _All is one, One is all_. You still remember that?” 

“I figured if it worked for me it’ll work for others.” 

“Then I suppose I can act as your substitute while you are gone.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Nonsense. Truth be told it’s rather dull around here. It’ll give me an excuse to get out. Don’t worry about the kids. We’ll keep them safe. What about Winry?” 

“She’s still in Rush Valley. That’s my next stop. She’s not going to leave her clients but once she’s done I’ll have her to come here.” 

“They just keep pulling you back in, don’t they?” 

“Maybe I should move to Xing for awhile. They wouldn’t find me there.” 

“I hope you are joking because I rather like seeing my grandkids. But speaking of Xing have you heard anything from Al?” 

“Not since the wedding. I guess there is a lot to learn when you suddenly become a prince.” 

Izumi chuckled. Her gaze drifted to the little girl playing on the floor. She was perfectly happy and content. 

“You know, you won’t be able to protect them forever,” Izumi said. 

“I know. Maes and Nina are already halfway out the door,” Edward agreed. 

“Well, you better be off or else you’ll miss your train.” 

“You’re right.” Edward stood. “Sara-Bell, I have to go now.” 

She looked up. Her contentment seemed to vanish and she suddenly leapt to her feet and ran to him. Edward picked her up as she clung to him and whimpered. Unlike her older siblings who had gotten used to his absences while he traveled he had never been away from home in her memory. 

“I don’t want you to go, daddy.” 

“I don’t want to go either but some friends need my help so I have to.” 

“Can’t I go with you?” 

“Not this time, Peanut. You stay here with Nana Zumi and Papa Sig, all right? I’ll be home soon. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

She relented but refused to let go as he walked to the door. Outside Sig lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Nina and Yuriy sat on his shoulders while Maes pinned him down with iron shackles on his wrists and ankles. Russell and Fletcher watched from where they sat in the shade of the cottage. They stared in astonishment at the fight they had just witnessed while they ate. It was unlike anything they ever witnessed before. As soon as the Elric siblings saw their father they released Sig and ran up to him. 

“Really dear?” Izumi chastised as Sig slowly stood. “You’re as bad as the children.” 

“All right, all the arrangements are made,” Edward announced. “Russell, Fletcher, Izumi’s even agreed to start your training while you’re here. Maes, Nina, Yuriy, I expect you to be on your best behavior and do as your told. All right?” 

They nodded. Edward gave Sara a final squeeze before handing her to Izumi. It was hard to tell who was more reluctant to part, father or daughter. Sara clung to Izumi refusing to watch her father leave. 

“Your mom should be here in a few days.” Edward hoisted his pack. “Izumi, Sig, thanks again.” 

“Of course, just don’t forget, you have people waiting for you,” Izumi called before turning her attention to the little one in her arms. “There, there. Sara, your daddy will be back before you know it.” 

The Elric siblings watched as Izumi carried a distraught little girl inside. Sig stood brushing himself off, saying, “I better get back to work. You kids watch yourselves and don’t go far.” 

“Don’t worry about us we know the drill,” Nina said. 

As soon as Sig was safely inside the shop Maes and Nina grabbed their packs. 

“Where are you two going?” Yuriy asked. 

“Never mind,” Maes said. “Just stay here and keep an eye on things.” 

“You’re going after dad, aren’t you? I want to come.” 

“You can’t. Your training isn’t finished.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do Maes.” 

“Yuriy look,” Nina placed her hand on his shoulder, “someone needs to stay behind and look after Sara. Elric rule number one.” 

“Family protects family. Fine. You two better not mess up.” 

Nina flashed a victory sign before she and Maes slipped out of the gate and darted back to the train station hot on their father’s heels. They had to get out of Dublith before they were missed otherwise there was no telling what Izumi would do. Neither would admit it but in many ways they were more terrified of her than their father.


	10. Chapter 10

“There you are Tensen,” Winry said as she fastened the last piece. 

On the table lay a young man in his twenties. His hair was dark and cropped short. Dark smudges were smeared across his face and overalls. He was one of many miners living in Rush Valley. As the home of top of the line automail it attracted as many miners as it did mechanics. 

The young man stood testing the newly overhauled shoulder saying, “Yeah. That feels great. Thanks Winry. Nobody fixes automail like you.” 

“I’m happy to help but you really ought to take better care of it. You’re almost as bad as Ed when came to taking care of his arm.” 

“If I took better care of it I wouldn’t be able to come and see you,” he answered as he pulled back on his shirt. 

“Don’t be silly,” Winry laughed. “You’re welcome to come around and talk when I’m in town. You don’t need to be breaking perfectly good automail for that.” 

“Oh well, I was thinking…something more like…dinner,” Tensen stammered, blushing nervously. 

Winry looked up in surprise. He stared at the floor not meeting her gaze. Tensen scratched the back of his head in the same nervous manner Edward occasionally did when they were children. At the time she hadn’t known the reason why but now it seemed all too clear. Winry felt her face warm. 

“Oh now you can’t be that desperate for female company that you have to have dinner with an old maid like me,” she smiled. 

“Well, other girls…they are nice and all…but well you are easy to talk to. And you’re smart and funny…and…” 

“Well, thank you,” Winry blushed. “I tell you what if things don’t work out between Ed and me I might take you up on that offer.” 

“It’s a date,” Tensen smiled leaving quickly before she could take it back. 

Winry chuckled as he left. Garfiel stood by the counter at the front of the shop paging through a catalog. He was not a shy man regularly wearing ruffled tops and painting his nails. Without a word he made another mark on the chalkboard hanging on the wall. 

“And what’s that for?” Winry asked. 

“Oh nothing dearie. Just keeping track of your proposals.” 

“My what?” Winry blushed again. 

“You up to five today, that’s two more than yesterday.” Garfiel coyly smiled. “You’re lucky you didn’t marry a jealous man. If I were Edward I wouldn’t let you out of the house let alone all the way here on your own.” 

“I think you are exaggerating. And that wasn’t really a proposal just an invite to dinner.” 

“Out here it is all the same thing.” 

“Oh, stop. You are terrible, you know that? Although it is nice to know I can still turn a head or two after four kids.” 

“Four kids and you still have a body like that? Sweetie you better keep that one quiet. Those gossiping tramps already despise you.” 

“Who?” 

“Over there.” Garfiel gestured with a wave. 

She glanced where he indicate to see three young, attractive women. Their long hair was tied in weaves and their skirts were rather modest in length, but tight and nonetheless revealing. The trio looked in the direction of the atelier shop. When they saw Winry watching they quickly turned away whispering amongst themselves. 

“Who are they?” 

“Just local floosies,” Garfiel answered. “They don’t have a bit of common sense between them but they have a serious hard-on for anyone with automail. It’s sort of a fetish.” 

“And why do they hate me?” 

“Because you are stealing all of their attention of course. As long as you are here all the boys care about is you and they don’t have their playthings.” 

Winry blinked and suddenly burst out laughing, “Garfiel, sometimes you are just awful.” 

# * * *

Edward sighed as he stepped off the train at Rush Valley. Checking the station clock he only had an hour before it left. He had to make sure he was back in time else he would be stuck for two days. Hurrying away from the station he made his way to the atelier shop Winry worked from. Luckily it was nearby. 

Something prickled his mind. It was a difficult sensation to describe but he was certain he was being watched…discretely looking back he assured himself no one followed. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling. He paused letting his mind reached for the Dragon’s Pulse. Ever since Dublith he had a similar feeling. It made him nervous. _Did someone know where he hid the children?_

On a moving platform it was difficult to isolate the rivers of power that flowed through the earth but on the ground it was much easier even in a strange town. Edward turned a corner and immediately into an alley. There he waited as running footsteps caught up. They stopped when they realized they had lost sight of him. Edward wished he could say he was surprised at seeing them. 

“Damn, where’d he go?” Nina said. 

“Watch your language,” Edward emerged from the shadows. “Maes, Nina, what are you two doing here?” 

The pair spun around facing him. Fury danced in his gaze. The temper he worked so hard to keep in check flared. It had been a difficult decision to leave the kids with Izumi but he felt they would be safest there. And yet…could be blame them for following him? Wouldn’t he have done the same thing? 

“We came to help,” Nina said. 

“What?” 

“We’re old enough,” Maes insisted. 

“This isn’t a game. What’s going on in Central is serious. It’s dangerous.” 

“We know, that’s why we’re here,” Nina answered. “You’re going to need someone to watch your back. That’s us.” 

“Nina, this isn’t your fight.” 

“It’s not yours either!” 

“Nina…” 

“Dad, you weren’t there,” Maes finally spoke. “You weren’t there in Ishval when Uncle Al told mom you were…dead. You didn’t have to see her cry. We did. We’re not going to watch that again.” 

Edward looked away. He hadn’t been there but Alphonse told him all about it afterwards. It was not a picture he cared to imagine. Watching Winry cry was always the hardest thing for him to bear. 

“Dad, we’re old enough,” Nina insisted. “Our training level now is better than you or Uncle Al’s was at our age, you said so yourself.” 

Edward sighed, saying, “I knew that would come back to haunt me. What about Yuriy? Is he here too?” 

“No. He wanted to come but we told him someone had to stay behind and protect Sara. He’s too young for this anyway.” 

“You do realize your mom is going to kill _all_ of us, don’t you?” 

“So, we can come?” 

“Let’s go talk to you mom,” Edward led them onward. Izumi’s warning still clung to his mind. 

They reached Garfiel’s shop without incident. When the atelier saw them he waved but stayed silent when Edward signed for it quiet. With a mischievous smirk the atelier let them pass without a word. 

Inside Winry was busy putting a new arm together. So consumed with her work she didn’t notice their arrival at all. Quietly setting down his pack Edward edged closer and looked over her shoulder. 

“That’s good work.” 

“Geez!” Winry jerked and nearly fell out of her seat. “Damn it, Ed. Really?” 

“Couldn’t help it.” Edward backed up as she threatened him with her screwdriver. 

Setting down her weapon she approached sliding her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to his. Edward’s embrace immediately encircled her. She leaned against him savoring his musky, outdoor smell. For some reason he always had an open air, fresh smell regardless of how hard he worked or how often he showered. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call when you made it back home. Where are the kids?” 

“Hi mom!” Nina greeted. 

Winry turned to see Maes and Nina at the shop’s entrance. Like Edward they still lugged their hiking gear. 

“Wait, you didn’t hike all this way, did you?” Winry said. “And where are Yuriy and Sara? Ed?” 

“They’re fine.” Edward held up his hands in surrender. “They are in Dublith with Sig and Izumi. Russell and Fletcher too.” 

“Okay then. Wait, why are they in Dublith?” 

Edward hesitated. 

“Ed, what’s going on?” Winry stared him down. Her eyes were bright with fury. 

“Armstrong tracked us down at the campsite,” Edward answered. “Something big is going on in Central and the General has requested my assistance.” 

“What?” Winry blinked. “No Ed. This is crazy. You aren’t in the military anymore! They can’t just summon you! He can’t! Have you forgotten what happened last time?” 

“Of course not,” Edward snapped. “Why do you think I left the kids in Dublith?” 

“So Izumi and Sig could protect them,” Winry said. “That doesn’t explain why Maes and Nina are here.” 

“Don’t be mad, mom,” Nina said. “We followed dad. He didn’t know we were tagging along until we got here.” 

“Tagging along? And you approved of this?” Winry turned back to Edward. 

“Of course not,” Edward shook his head. “I wanted them in Dublith. They hopped the train on their own.” 

“We aren’t little kids anymore,” Nina pleaded. “We can help dad and keep him safe this time.” 

Tears welled up in Winry’s eyes. She stepped forward embracing each with one arm and holding them close. Quietly she said, “I shouldn’t be surprised. You are your father’s kids.” 

“So you’re not mad?” Maes asked as she slowly released them. “You are okay with us going?” 

“Of course not!” Winry snapped. “Right now I want to tie the two of you up in the corner and keep you safe…but I know I can’t. Not if you’re sure you’re ready. And you!” 

She whirled around to face Edward. He flinched at the barely restrained tears in her eyes. Seeing her cry was one thing he couldn’t stand. Without a word she closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Edward held her expecting her to cry but she held it back. 

“I won’t cry,” she promised her voice muffled against him. “I’m just mad. I wish they would leave us alone. I wish they would stop pulling you back in. I wish I could tie you up in the corner too. I would if I thought it would stop you.” 

Edward bowed his head stroking her long hair. There wasn’t anything he could say to that. He would be lying if some of the same thoughts hadn’t also occurred to him. 

“Just promise me…you won’t do anything reckless and you’ll come home safe.” 

“Promise,” Edward agreed as she looked up to meet his gaze. “Win, I know you won’t leave you clients but I want you to stay on your guard and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Tell Paninya too and anyone else you can trust. Once you’re done here head to Dublith and stay there until I give the all clear. Okay?” 

“Okay,” she nodded. Her gaze shimmered with unshed tears but they didn’t fall. She even managed a smile but he wasn’t fooled. Deep down she was terrified for all of them. 

She closed the gap between them for another kiss. His embrace tightened. He wanted nothing more than to keep holding her but there wasn’t time. The train wouldn’t wait. Still he stole a few more precious moments with her in his arms, their foreheads pressed together. 

“You need to go,” Winry finally said. “Not many trains pass through here. You can’t risk missing it.” 

“Win…” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye out and as soon as I’m done I’ll head to Dublith. Promise. Just make sure you keep your promise.” 

He nodded. 

“And you two.” Winry looked at their waiting children. “You make sure your father stays out of trouble.” 

They nodded unembarrassed by their parents’ show of affection. Their parents had never been shy displaying their love for each other. In fact when they visited friends they were surprised to note other parents were far more modest, sometimes even cold to each other. It was a far different atmosphere than they were used to and seeing it now gave them comfort. 

“And take care of each other,” Winry added. “No fighting.” 

“Promise.” They readily agreed. 

“Win…” 

She shook her head and managed a smile, “Go Ed. It’s okay.” 

He stoked her cheek and kissed her forehead before finally tearing himself away. If he hesitated any longer he wouldn’t leave. Hoisting his pack he started the walk back to the station. Maes and Nina followed not daring to look back. Winry watched them leave. She clasped her hands in prayer: _please let them come home safe_. 

“No wonder he’s not worried about you,” Garfiel said. 

“What?” 

“Please dear, I felt the heat from over here.” Garfiel fanned himself. 

Winry blushed. 

“And he worships the ground you walk on, doesn’t he? I guess that means you don’t have to worry either. Am I right?” 

# * * *

Edward watched Rush Valley fade from view. His mind was far away recalling another promise. 

_Winry sat on the edge of the bed watching him sleep. It had been almost a week since their return from East City and this was the first night he had slept the night through. Since their return he had woken at odd hours to check on the kids and the house as if expecting another abduction. Finally he seemed to be relaxing. At least his sleep seemed undisturbed._

_As if sensing her scrutiny he slowly blinked awake. His gaze was unfocused at first but sharpened. A smile twitched the corners of his mouth as he said, “Morning.”_

_“Good morning. Sleep well?” Winry asked stroking his unbound hair._

_“Of course. Something wrong?”_

_“No.” Winry shook her head. “I was just wondering…do you remember what you said before? About wanting to stay home for awhile. Do you think you’ll get bored just sitting around the house?”_

_“I never left because I was bored, Win,” Edward answered. He extended a hand to gently cup her belly and the life growing within. “I left because there were things to do, a mission to complete, but never boredom. I meant what I said. The past few trips the only thing on my mind was returning home and being with you and the kids. I’m the one who should be worried. How long before you get tired of having me around?”_

_“Ed.” Winry leaned over him kissing him. “You are many things…boring is not one of them.”_

_She rested her head on his chest enjoying the feel of his embrace and steady rhythm of his heart. He stroked her hair and other hand drifted to her stomach again._

_“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”_

_“Doesn’t matter as long as I am here to hold it…and you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

“Dad? Daddy?” 

Edward stirred from his thoughts glancing over at Nina sitting next to him. She looked so much like her mother. It was almost too much to bear and he wished again that she stayed in Dublith where there was some amount of safety. Even so, he couldn’t be surprised she followed him. Winry didn’t like waiting around either. 

“You’re not mad at us, are you? I mean, not really, right?” 

Edward raised his arm and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder like she used to when he read her bedtime stories. He kissed the top of her head before saying, “I’m furious.” 

He felt her tense. 

“But also…kind of proud. If that makes sense.” 

Sitting across from them Maes jerked to attention. Like his sister he had been watching his father closely. He had been silent since they returned to the train and his expression unreadable even for them. It was clear there was a lot on his mind. 

“But don’t let that go to your heads,” Edward warned. “We don’t know exactly what we’re walking into so from here on out there will be no more fighting. I expect you two to watch each others’ backs. And you will listen when I tell you to do something. No arguments. Got it?” 

Maes nodded. 

“We promise,” Nina agreed. 

“Good. Might as well get some rest. It’ll be a while before we make it to Central.” 

Maes lay down on his bench using his pack as a pillow. It took only moments for him to fall asleep. Edward smiled to himself. Maes reminded him more of himself every day. Nina snuggled up against her father and eventually fell asleep. Edward remained awake watching over them and wondering how he was going to keep them safe.


	11. Chapter 11

The train pulled into the busy station letting its passengers off. Maes and Nina stared about them in wonder. They had rarely left Resembool only traveling to Rush Valley and Dublith on special occasions. Their abduction was a dim memory as was East City. Aside from a handful of trips to Xing they had never seen a place with so many people. 

“Hey, you two coming?” Edward glanced back, amused by their open astonishment. “Try to keep up. I don’t need you two getting lost.” 

“Yep!” They hurried to his side. 

“Central is a big place and I’d rather not draw any more attention than necessary.” 

Maes glanced around noting several people studying them. A woman in a fancy dress clutched her child as they passed as if afraid the grime of their travels would contaminate the boy. Maes scowled. Then he noticed station security guards eyeing them. 

“Looks like we’re getting plenty of attention.” 

“Not surprising,” Edward answered. “We look like a group of vagrants. Don’t pay them any mind. As long as we look like we know where we are going they won’t bother us.” 

Despite his warning Nina glared at a woman as the latter wrinkled her nose and fanned herself as if trying to ward off their stink. Tossing her nose in the air Nina marched past staying close to her father. They left the station without incident. 

Outside a line of automobiles waited for passing travelers hoping to earn coin by driving them about. The drivers ignored them to focus on more well-to-do looking fares. Edward didn’t mind preferring to walk. It had been a long time since he visited Central and he wasn’t attuned to its energy flow. Walking would help him lay a map of its currents. Despite dedicated training Maes wasn’t nearly as capable at reading the Dragon’s Pulse though he could use it at will. Nina was much more sensitive and made the same map as her father. 

They arrived at the hotel without incident. On the front it flew the State flag as a beacon to the loyal populace and weary traveler. It was not the cheapest place in town but it was familiar to him, close to Central Command and had a reputation of catering to visiting State Alchemists. As they walked through the lobby a few patrons gave them disgruntled looks. Edward ignored them marching up to the front desk. 

“How may I help you today?” the hostess asked. 

“I’d like a suite, please. Three bedrooms, if possible. Two will be fine, if not.” 

She glanced at his attire as she shuffled papers, saying, “A suite runs a hundred thousand cen a night.” 

“I’m aware. It’s not a problem.” 

“Very well,” she handed him papers to sign, “here’s our standard waiver, payment agreement and guest forms. Sign here, here and here…” 

Edward did as instructed. In times past all he had to do was show his pocket watch to gain access to a room but he had given that up decades ago. He never discussed finances in front of the kids but the State had set him up with a generous annual pension for his retirement and role in saving the country. In addition to what Winry earned as a mechanic money had never been an issue especially considering how frugal he and Winry were in spending it. He wasn’t concerned with lodging expenses though he was certain Mustang would foot the final bill. Edward handed back the signed papers. The hostess accepted them as she shuffled through the available rooms. 

“Looks like we have a three room, two bedroom suite available Mister…Elric,” the hostess hesitated glancing up to study him more closely. “Edward? Is that you?” 

He blinked not expecting to be recognized. The hostess in front of him was young maybe in her mid-twenties. Her reddish-brunette hair was braided on either side and bound in a bun. Her bright green eyes were wide with surprise. As he removed his sunglasses his gaze drifted to her name tag: _Elicia H_. 

“Elicia? Elicia Hughes?” Edward said thoroughly surprised. 

“You remember,” she smiled. “How is my big-little brother?” 

“It’s been awhile since you called me that. I’m well. Yourself? Your mom?” 

“We’re doing good. Planning a wedding actually. I’m engaged.” 

“No kidding.” 

“You’ll have to meet him. He’s in the military. A sergeant.” 

“How’d you’re mom take that?” 

“She’s handling it in stride. Oh wait, are these who I think they are?” Elicia noticed the teens behind him. 

“My two oldest, Nina and…” 

“Maes,” Elicia nodded. “I remember. You named him after dad. Mom was thrilled when you told her. Hi you two.” 

Maes managed an uncomfortable wave but Nina smiled, saying, “It’s really nice to see you again. We haven’t seen you since Sara’s party.” 

“We’ll have to sit down and catch up later. Well, here is your room key. I’ll give you the family discount so that should bring it down to seventy-five thousand cen a night.” 

“Are you sure?” Edward asked. “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“Nonsense, I may not look it, but I am the manager,” Elicia said. “One of our hosts called in. So don’t worry about it.” 

Edward accepted the key. 

“You are going to have dinner with me and mom tonight. No excuses. She’ll never forgive you if you don’t. Eight o’clock at our place. We still have the same apartment. All right?” 

“Eight it is,” Edward agreed. “Thanks again.” 

Maes and Nina followed him up the stairs. Nina enthusiastically waved good-bye and was excited about meeting Gracia Hughes. They hadn’t seen either of them since she and Maes were little kids though they had been told several stories. Maes looked apprehensive by comparison. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Nina asked as they made their way down the hall to their room. “Dinner will be fun.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one with a name to live up to.” 

“I thought you liked your name.” 

“I do. That’s not the point.” 

“So what is the problem?” Nina scoffed as they were ushered into their room. It was nothing elaborate but it had a small sitting area separated from the two bedrooms, each equipped with double beds. 

“Nothing,” Maes headed to the washroom and some privacy. 

“Boys are weird,” Nina commented flopping on a lounge. 

“Let it go, Nina,” Edward advised reaching for the phone. He was glad suites had private lines and he wouldn’t have to walk down to the desk every time he wanted to make a call. Dialing he waited for her familiar voice to answer. 

“Garfiel and Rockbell Automail Outfitters, how may we help you today?” 

“Hi Win, it’s me.” 

“Ed, so I take it you made it to Central all right.” 

“Yeah, same hotel as usual. Suite 46C,” Edward said. “I have a private line. You’ll never guess who I ran into. Elicia Hughes.” 

“Elicia! You’re kidding!” 

“Apparently she’s the hotel’s manager now. She’s invited us to dinner tonight with her mom.” 

“That’s wonderful! I always wished we visited them more often. Don’t let Maes be rude and say hi for me.” 

“Of course. I’ll call you after dinner unless you think that will be too late.” 

“Not at all. Perfect actually.” 

“All right then. I’m going to try to catch Mustang and go over the situation.” 

“Good luck…and remember your promise.” 

“I will.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Edward sighed as he put the receiver back on its cradle. He clenched and unclenched his fists thinking about Winry alone in Rush Valley. Anything could happen to her and he would be too far away to help. 

“Dad? Are you okay?” 

He looked to see Nina watching him. Pushing his fears aside he managed what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Winry wasn’t alone. She had friends to watch over her. Her work would be done soon and she would be on her way to Dublith. There she would have Izumi and Sig to protect her. 

“Your mom says to be on your best behavior for dinner.” 

“We’re not really going, are we?” Maes asked joining them. 

“They haven’t seen you since Sara was a baby. I’m sure she would like to,” Edward said. “And it would be rude not to accept.” 

Maes scowled. 

“Gracia is practically a grandparent and Elicia your aunt. They’re family Maes. It won’t be as bad as you think. Now, I got see if I can meet with Mustang. Do you two want to stay here and get something to eat?” 

“Dad, we are here to back you up. We’re not being left behind,” Nina stood. “We’re coming.” 

“All right then,” Edward slipped his sunglasses back on. “I figured as much. Let’s go.” 

# * * *

The streets were crammed with people though the crowd seemed to part for them as Edward led the way. Perhaps it was their outdoor attire but most people seemed to content to give them a wide berth which suited them just fine. Edward ignored any looks that came their way. He was on a mission and the sooner it was completed the better. 

Though he didn’t notice other passersby Maes and Nina did. Most looks were those of disgust at their outward appearance which they had to come to ignore but there were a few interested looks from the women they passed. At first the siblings tried to ignore the glances but it continued to bother them. In Resembool they never conceived of their mom having a rival for their father’s attention and he certainly hadn’t indicated attraction to anyone else. 

“Um, dad.” 

“Yeah?” 

Nina ran up to his side clutching the crook of his arm. 

“What is it?” Edward asked looking at her with concern. 

“Those women seem…interested.” 

“What?” He paused. Following her gaze he saw a pair of women nervously turn away only to look back, waving. Edward managed a chuckle giving Nina a hug as they continued on. “Does that bother you?” 

“I don’t know. It’s weird. I mean, you’re married…and you have kids.” 

“Believe it or not to some that makes me more attractive.” 

“Really?” 

“Something about trying to reach the unattainable,” Edward shrugged. “Welcome to life in the big city.” 

“That’s sick.” 

“No arguments here.” 

“So…you’re not…” 

“Interested? Bothered?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Nope.” Edward kissed the top of her head. “I already have all I could ever want. Don’t let them worry you.” 

“Okay.” Nina didn’t slack her embrace. She glared over her shoulder as if daring them to approach. 

Edward chuckled. It never occurred to him he would need someone to protect his virtue. Winry had always been the only one. Still if he did need a bodyguard he couldn’t think of a better one. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Maes asked. 

“To the castle on the hill,” Edward pointed ahead where Central Command could be seen between buildings. 

“That’s the Command Center?” Maes asked. 

“The military has several offices around the city but that’s where the senior staff is located. Hopefully Mustang told them to expect me or we might find it difficult to get in. I don’t exactly have official clearance anymore.” 

“Right.” 

An explosion suddenly ripped through the air and the ground trembled under their feet. Edward spied the rising column of smoke several blocks away. He started toward it but stopped as another shockwave hit. Across the street a restaurant façade crumbled and collapsed. Without hesitation Edward clapped his hands and thrust them to the ground. 

The alchemic reaction crackled around him shooting toward the restaurant. Stone pillars rose up as the awning crashed and propped it up. People screamed, cowering but the pillars held back the debris. 

“Hey!” Nina shouted running to their aid. “Let’s go! Get out!” 

Maes gripped the metal railing. The circles on his gloves shimmered and the railing turned into a gate allowing them to herd the patrons out onto the street. Another blast sent more smoke and tremors through the city. 

“You two stay here and make sure everyone gets out!” Edward ordered as he took off in the direction of the explosions. 

“But dad!” Nina called as a nearby building crumbled. 

Maes and Nina hesitated only a moment before running toward it. Their dad had trained them too well to ignore people in danger. They ducked around the corner to see Tima facing off against five opponents. 

She swung her staff sending waves of earth at the group trying to split them up. They opened fire. Tima ground her staff into the road and a section rose up to protect her. 

“Hey! Five against one isn’t fair!” Nina yelled. 

The armed assailants turned swinging their rifles around. Nina ducked sliding under their fire. She slid between the legs of one kicking him in the groin before flipping onto her feet. Batting away his gun she delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling. Others took aim but scattered as a wave of iron spikes cascaded toward them. 

“Nina? Maes?” Tima said in disbelief. 

“Hey Tima, need some help?” Nina said. 

“What are you—yeah. I could use some help.” 

“You need a weapon, sis?” 

Smirking Nina held out her arm. Maes brushed his glove against the bangles. The bracelets unraveled into her sword. Nina grasped it giving it a twirl to test its balance before setting herself against their opponents. 

“You little bitch!” one yelled clutching his groin. “I’ll kill you!” 

Scowling Maes slammed his hand to the ground. Iron spikes hurled toward the group scattering them. Before they regrouped Maes leapt after the speaker. Startled the commando tried to bring his rifle to bear. Maes clutched the barrel. The circles on his gloves glowed. The barrel collapsed and transformed to a spike jutting toward its master. Yelling the commando dropped it. 

“No one talks to my sister like that!” Maes yelled punching his opponent in the face. 

Tima and Nina rushed the others. Grinding her staff into the ground Tima sent up a wave of stone. Nina leapt onto the thrusting earth using it to gain height as she leapt over their opponents and cut off their retreat. The nearest raised his rifle only to have her sword cut it clean through. She thrust the hilt into his gut. As he doubled over she used his back as a spring board to meet her next opponent. 

Maes grabbed his opponent’s discarded rifle emptying its ammo cartridge transmuting them and the barrel into small spheres. His opponent stirred rising up to tackle him. Maes dodged kneeing him in the chest then grinding an elbow into his back as the commando crumpled. 

Maes tossed the metal spheres in sets of five as he moved off. The final cluster he dropped at his feet. Crouching he placed his hand on the ground. An iron pillar thrust upward sending his opponent into the sky and landing on one of his fellow commandos. 

“Nina, Tima, hold them there!” 

Nina spun around her attacker swinging her feet upward. She clutched one of the commandos between her feet, yanking him and flipping him as she completed the spin. The commando landed on the growing pile. Tima used a shockwave to send her opponents flying on top of the others. 

The commandos fought themselves to get back onto their feet. Their leader growled, “You bitches!” 

Nina wagged her finger pointing toward Maes, “My brother doesn’t like that kind of language.” 

They followed her gesture to see Maes kneeling. His hand lay flat on the ground between five glowing needles. An alchemic circle glowed around his fingers. The commando flinched expecting to dodge his iron spikes but they didn’t come. Maes smirked. A flash caught their eyes and they noticed other circles with five marble anchors. The marbles morphed to small spikes. 

The remote circles flared and five tall iron spikes jutted upward. Branches split off encasing the commandos in a cage. Crammed together they could hardly move let alone attack. 

“Nice,” Nina said holding out her blade. 

Maes touched it causing it to transmute and reform itself into bangles. 

“Wow, you’ve really been practicing your alkahestry haven’t you?” Tima asked. “I never could figure that out.” 

Maes shrugged. Learning to transmute remotely with alkahestry hadn’t been easy. Several times he almost quit but sheer stubbornness kept him practicing: stubbornness and Nina’s teasing. 

“Well, thanks for the assist,” Tima said. 

“So who were those guys?” Nina asked. 

“They were part of the team sent to…Oh no! The General!” Tima spun around. “Damn!” 

“The General as in the Flame Alchemist, right? That’s probably what those explosions were about which means dad’s headed his way,” Maes said. 

“Yep.” Nina nodded. “It’s pretty quiet though.” 

“You can still find him, right?” 

“Mister Big Shot Alchemist and Alkahesterist can’t find one person so you come crawling to me?” Nina taunted. Spinning around with her eyes closed as her senses reached for the energy flow. 

“I’m not crawling,” Maes corrected. 

“Whatever.” Nina pointed into the distance. “Dad is that way.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mustang dove avoiding the flying shrapnel. He snapped his fingers to launch a counterattack and was rewarded with a yell and explosion. Even so rocks continued to rain down on him. He dodged the best he could only to have a large stone collide with him. Pain shot through his arm. He stumbled and clutched the useless limb to his chest. 

“Did I clip your wing?” 

Mustang straightened looking at his opponent as another rock shower fell. There was no time for a countermove. The ground suddenly rose up in a canopy sheltering him from the calamity. 

“What the?” his attacker stood as the dust settled and he saw the shelter that protected his target. His gaze followed the sparking line of alchemic reaction to see a new challenger had arrived. 

The new figure was not particularly impressive in stature but he possessed a quiet sort of confidence. His build was slim, wiry and well-maintained. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Sunglasses obscured his face but his expression was without fear. His clothing was simple: wool turtleneck, hiking boots, trousers and jacket. He looked like a shepherd just off the field. Yet the alchemic reaction that sparked at his fingertips hinted there was more to him than met the eye. 

“Who are you? Are you sure you want to challenge Avalanche?” 

Edward studied his opponent. This alchemist was huge, at least as tall as Armstrong. It wasn’t a wonder his specialty seemed to be launching rock missiles. At least this one didn’t have a pension for taking off his clothes which were ragged and dirty. 

“Well, who are you?” Avalanche called out. 

“Just a concerned citizen,” Edward slowly stood. “Here to make a citizen’s arrest.” 

“That’s rich. You think you can stand up to me? I’m a force of nature.” 

“Sure you are.” 

“You’ll be sorry for interfering.” Avalanche pounded the ground with his armored gauntlets. The transmutation circles etched in the metal shimmered. The ground burst upward and fell like rain. 

Edward dodged, clapping his hands and touching the ground as he tumbled. The ground gave way wherever he laid his hand and shot at the man calling himself Avalanche. The alchemist dodged. 

“Alchemy without circles?” 

“Don’t be too impressed,” Edward warned pulling an iron spear from the ground. “I’m only getting started.” 

Avalanche parried the thrusts of the spear with his gauntlets as they danced around. This new challenger was proving to be a surprise. He could transmute without circles. Despite his small frame he was well-trained in the art of combat and he had no fear of a larger opponent. Dealing with such a skilled alchemist was not part of the contract but he wasn’t about to back down from such a challenge. Avalanche swung aiming to take off his head. 

Edward ducked and leapt back. Clapping his hands he again struck the ground. Alchemic energy danced around his fingertips. Avalanche waited for the attack but it didn’t come from in front of him. Instead the ground on his left thrust up and hit him like a battering ram. Avalanche reeled and landed on his back. With a grunt he moved to get up but found his arms and feet encased in solid rock still sparking from the alchemic reaction. He looked up to see Edward standing over him. 

“Do me a favor and wait right here,” Edward said. “The MPs will be with you shortly.” 

“Damn you! Who the Hell are you? You’re _Him _aren’t you?”__

__Edward smirked walking away._ _

#  __* * *_ _

____

Mustang cringed waiting for the final blow but it didn’t come. He looked up in astonishment at the stone canopy protecting him. 

____

“General!” 

____

He turned toward the collapsed building behind him where his escort lay half-buried. Ignoring the pain that shot through his arm he clapped his hands and placed one on the ground. The road came alive as pillars rose to lift and support the fallen debris. The officers trapped slowly crawled out of the rubble. Hawkeye was the first to her feet and hurried to his side. A trickle of blood oozed from where her head had been struck but she seemed otherwise unharmed. 

____

“General, are you all right?” 

____

“I’m fine and you Major? You’re bleeding.” 

____

“Don’t worry about me. You’re the one with the broken arm.” 

____

“Just can’t stay out of trouble, can you General?” 

____

They looked up to see their rescuer. Years had matured him well beyond the brash kid they had known but his eyes sparkled with mischief when he took off his sunglasses and placed them on his head. If his figure wasn’t imposing his confidence gave him an air of authority despite his casual attire. 

____

“And you just can’t help but make an entrance,” Mustang answered. 

____

“I’ve been told I have a flare for the dramatic,” Edward shrugged. 

____

“Dramatic? Well I suppose that’s true although your attire is pretty understated.” 

____

“Don’t forget who called who,” Edward reminded not offering help as Mustang stood. “I was quite happy where I was thank you.” 

____

“Right. Armstrong told me about the _camping_ trip. Funny, I never pictured you as an outdoorsman.” 

____

“You should try it sometime maybe brush up on those rusty alchemy skills of yours.” 

____

“Rusty? Exactly which one of us is retired?” Mustang scoffed. 

____

“Who saved who again?” Edward challenged. 

____

“Dad!” 

____

Edward turned in time to catch Nina as she threw her arms around him. He allowed a brief moment of pride in the ease she found him but aloud said, “I thought I told you to wait at the restaurant.” 

____

“As if,” Nina pulled away. “We’re your back-up remember?” 

____

“Right. I forgot.” 

____

“Nina?” Hawkeye recovered from her shock first. 

____

Nina turned seeing them for the first time. She had her mother’s blue eyes and her long blonde hair was tamed in a braided ponytail. Nina blinked as she recognized them. Smiling she said, “Hi. Hawkeye, right?” 

____

“Geez, dad. You complain about us making a mess. Did you leave any building standing?” Maes joined them at a more leisurely pace. His hands were in his pockets as he surveyed the damage. 

____

“Not to split hairs but most of this was done before I got here.” 

____

“Yeah, okay,” Maes smirked. “Whatever.” 

____

“Maes?” Mustang said. 

____

The boy turned glancing at the General. Mustang could not hide his surprise. Armstrong hadn’t been kidding. Maes was every inch his father’s son. Aside from the shorter hair it was like looking into a window to the past. 

____

After a time Maes scowled, “Are you going to say anything? You’re creeping me out.” 

____

“Really Maes?” Nina chastised. “You could be more personable.” 

____

“Me? He’s the one staring like he’s seen a ghost.” 

____

“Nah, he’s just seeing double,” Edward chuckled. The fact Maes looked so much like him was not lost on him. It wasn’t the first time he saw such a reaction. 

____

“I thought you were leaving the kids with your teacher,” Mustang finally found his voice. 

____

“Tried. These two decided they were old enough to tag along,” Edward answered. He glanced over as the MPs freed Avalanche and took him into custody. 

____

“That’s because we _are_ old enough,” Nina said. 

____

Before Edward could retort a shout sounded as the MPs were shoved aside. An armored hand clasped Nina and dragged her away. 

____

“Hey!” Nina shouted. 

____

Avalanche stood his ground clutching his hostage as the MPs surrounded him. His attention was on Edward who spun around to face him and stood glaring at him. The rest of the gathering he barely acknowledged. 

____

“Let her go!” Edward demanded. 

____

“I don’t think so. We’re going to go for a nice little ride and you’re not going to do a thing. You won’t risk daddy’s little girl getting hurt.” 

____

Edward’s gaze narrowed and flashed with anger. 

____

“It’s your own fault. You should know better than to bring children to battle.” 

____

“You’ve made a big mistake, pal,” Maes challenged. “That’s my sister and _I’ve_ never beaten her in a fight so what chance do you have?” 

____

Avalanche hesitated not sure how to respond. Before he could make up his mind Nina rammed her foot against his shin. Her captor’s grip loosened. She twisted free gripping his hand in a submissive hold and kicked his knee. Avalanche crumpled to the ground. Pain shot through his arm as she wrenched it behind his back and bent it almost to the breaking point. Avalanche cried out. 

____

“So you think girls are easy targets, huh?” Nina demanded. “What do you think now? Maybe I should put you in traction. What would you think about that? Huh?” 

____

Mustang and the military officers looked on in astonishment. Edward and Maes seemed slightly amused. 

____

Maes shrugged at Hawkeye’s glance, “Tried to warn him.” 

____

“Nina,” Edward sighed. “You’ve made your point.” 

____

She seemed to hesitate then released her hold. Avalanche lay on the ground seemingly unable to stand. She stomped on the small of his back as she stepped over the fallen alchemist. Avalanche only grunted. 

____

“Jerk.” Nina gave a final disgusted toss of her head before hurrying back to her father’s side. 

____

Edward caught her in a one-armed embrace kissing the top of her head and whispered, “That’s my girl.” 

____

Avalanche groaned as the MPs picked him up and cuffed him before escorting him to the waiting truck. Stunned by the fury of her attack he only glanced in their direction once. There was admiration in his gaze but Nina didn’t notice. 

____

“So that just happened,” Mustang said. 

____

“I told you a camping trip would do you good,” Edward glanced at him with a sly smile. 

____

“That guy was a chump,” Maes said. “A toddler could take him down.” 

____

“Oh, whatever Maes,” Nina snapped at her brother. 

____

“I’m not the one who just got taken hostage, Nina.” 

____

“I’ll take you on any time alchemy freak and I’ll wipe the floor with your butt too.” 

____

Mustang and Hawkeye shared surprised looks but Edward looked on with a resigned air. It had actually taken longer than he thought it would for them to start fighting. Before the standoff escalated he said, “Maes, Nina, you promised.” 

____

They glanced at him then each other. Crossing her arms and turning away from her brother she said, “Truce.” 

____

“Truce,” Maes shrugged. 

____

“Mom wouldn’t want to hear we were fighting again anyway,” Nina said. 

____

“We probably shouldn’t mention _any_ of this to your mother,” Edward agreed. 

____

“Oh, come on dad. I just totally kicked a guy’s butt like ten times my size and I can’t tell mom about it?” 

____

“Pretty sure she’ll kill me if she finds out I let you get in the middle of a fight on day one,” Edward said. “As a favor to me?” 

____

“Okay,” Nina reluctantly agreed. “Can I at least tell Nana Zumi?” 

____

Edward sighed and relented, “Fine, you can tell Izumi.” 

____

“Yes! I’m so going to call her as soon as we get back to the hotel! Thanks daddy!” Nina bounced upward spinning around. With an excited squeal she started back through the crowd. 

____

“Girls are so weird,” Maes scoffed. 

____

“You’ll get use to it.” 

____

“Yeah, dad…I’ve been living with _that_ for fifteen years. Exactly when am I supposed to get used to it?” 

____

“Give it five more.” 

____

“Right,” Maes rolled his eyes before following after his sister. 

____

“Are they always like this?” Mustang asked. 

____

“You should see what family dinners are like,” Edward said. 

____

“Really?” Hawkeye asked. 

____

“Yeah,” Tima agreed. “They’re either defending each other to the death or at each others’ throats. There really isn’t an in between. I think it’s because they are close in age.” 

____

“Welcome to the joys of fatherhood,” Edward sighed giving the General’s shoulder a pat before he followed after his kids. “You should try it sometime.” 

____

Mustang’s face flushed and he called, “I expect to see you at the Command Center in one hour!” 

____

“Yep.” Edward waved over his shoulder and kept walking.

____


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later the party reassembled in the General’s office. Mustang’s arm was set in a sling. His guests had used the time to repair the restaurant and enjoy a short meal. Tima and Nina had taken over one of the couches in his office. Nina sat with her back to the door facing the adults while they talked. Maes had taken over the other couch. He lay with his feet pointed toward the door. For all intents and purposes he seemed asleep. 

Mustang studied them. Maes’s heritage was easy to see and not just because he looked so much like his father. His flippant attitude was also a hallmark of Edward. On the other hand Nina certainly took after her mother in appearance as much as Maes did their father. Even so Edward’s stubbornness clearly gleamed in her eyes. Hawkeye watched Edward’s reaction to what they had just been told. He stared out the window leaning against a bookcase pensive and deep in thought. 

“I know you have concerns about your family’s safety,” Mustang said. “I assure you we won’t take any chances. You can use whatever military resources you wish to insure their safety.” 

“Dude,” Maes suddenly piped up, “you just got done explaining how you can’t trust the military to investigate this mess and now you want us to trust them to protect our mom, Yuriy and Sara. Yeah, I’m just going to go ahead and call that _a stupid_.” 

Mustang grunted at the insult but hesitated to retort. The boy had a point, but something else caught him off guard. Aloud he asked, “Sara? Who’s Sara?” 

“My youngest,” Edward answered. “She’s five.” 

“Five?” Mustang looked to him. “I didn’t know you had another…” 

“Neither did Armstrong. Not reading mail must be a military thing,” Edward’s gaze slid toward him and he gave him a mischievous smile. 

“Yes…” Mustang cleared his throat. Since being reassigned to Central his plate had been rather full but he couldn’t believe he had missed yet another invitation. “Well congratulations are in order.” 

“Thanks.” 

A knock at the door interrupted further discussion. Before they answered it swung open to reveal Armstrong’s massive form. Without waiting acknowledgement he stepped inside, saying, “General I heard Edward finally…” 

He paused taking in his audience for the first time. Nina stared at him over her shoulder while Maes snorted, saying, “Great, him again.” 

Armstrong closed the door behind him looking to Edward and said, “I thought you were leaving the children in Dublith.” 

“Tried but after four kids you learn to pick your battles,” Edward shrugged. “Sara’s easy but it’s hard enough to keep Yuriy out of trouble. Besides these two have been telling me for years they are old enough.” 

“Because we are old enough,” Nina said. “We’re way older than you or Uncle Al were when you joined the military.” 

“I don’t think Al or I are the best examples,” Edward countered. 

“Whatever,” Nina brushed aside his argument. “Point is we’re here now and we’re not going anywhere.” 

“Children should listen to their elders,” Armstrong said. 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Maes snorted, “although, you are definitely old.” 

“Excuse me…” 

“Colonel,” Edward warned, “you want to make them mind you’re welcome try but they only listen to someone who can take them in a fight. So if you’re really serious you should probably take this to the parade grounds. I’m sure the General would rather his office didn’t get torn apart.” 

“Are you suggesting I fight _children_?” 

“What do you think, Maes?” Nina glared at Armstrong’s children comment. 

“Nothing to think…we can totally take the old blowhard.” 

“Of all the insolent—very well. I shall gladly put you two in your place if only for your mother’s sake.” 

# * * *

The small group gathered in the open air of the parade grounds. A few passersby noted them but didn’t seem all that curious. Marching into the open Armstrong tossed off his jacket and shirt, flexing his muscles in intimidation. 

“Eew, gross. Does he have to strip?” Nina winced. 

“Yep, he does,” Edward nodded. “Do you want my glasses?” 

Nina stuck out her tongue. Edward shrugged trying to keep a straight face. She was not going to back down from a fight even if her opponent chose to fight in the nude. 

“Having second thoughts?” Mustang glanced at the teens. 

“Nope.” Maes checked the fit of his gloves adjusting one. 

“Try not to hurt him,” Edward warned. “He’s actually useful in a fight.” 

“Fine,” Nina answered, “we’ll go easy on him, but only because he’s your war buddy.” 

“You want a weapon?” Maes asked. 

“Well, he is a State Alchemist so we should take him seriously,” Nina held her arm out to her brother, “let’s go with the carbon-steel blade but don’t make the hilt so heavy this time.” 

Maes grasped the bangles. Mustang and Hawkeye stared at the metal bracelets unraveled into an estoc blade. Maes tossed it to his sister who caught it and gave it a couple practice swings. 

“Good?” 

“Yep.” 

Mustang glanced at Edward as the pair stepped onto the field. Edward noticed his look and explained, “Metallurgic alchemy is Maes’s specialty. He’s even gone as far as making his own alloys. Pretty good at it in a lab environment where he can measure the ingredients. Still working out how to do it in field conditions.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I never joke about my kids.” Edward shook his head. “Or their alchemy.” 

“Now! You will get a demonstration of the alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!” Armstrong declared pounding the ground. 

The earth thrust upward into massive fists aimed at the Elric siblings. Maes dodged right while Nina tumbled left. Coming up in a crouch Maes sent a counter move of iron spikes at his much larger opponent. Lighter on his feet than expected Armstrong leapt out of the way but before he launched a counter attack Nina reached him. 

She ducked his first swing, parried his next with her blade. Dancing around with a grace he had to appreciate even as she dropped low and swept his feet out from under him. Nina leapt clear as he tried to swat her with another alchemic reaction only to have it blocked by more iron spikes. 

Armstrong barely made it to his feet when Nina was at him again. He swung desperately trying to land a hit but she ducked and easily danced out of reach. Slipping behind him she suddenly threw down her sword and leapt. Twisting in the air she landed on his back and kicked herself away. Nina landed with ease and regained her sword as Armstrong stumbled, spun and fell onto his back. Before he could get to his feet he was surrounded by an alchemic light. Iron coils burst from the ground and cocooned him. Struggle as he might he was held fast as the Elric siblings stared down at him. 

“Told you so,” Maes smirked. 

Their audience stared in wonder. Mustang, for one, couldn’t believe what he witnessed. His gaze drifted to Edward standing beside him. Edward hadn’t been joking about his children’s abilities and fighting prowess. 

“I honestly thought that would take longer,” Edward commented before stepping forward. Reaching Armstrong he apologized, “Sorry I probably should have mentioned this before but Maes and Nina aren’t allowed to pick fights with anyone smaller than they are only bigger opponents so a lot of their training has been against Sig.” 

“FYI Papa Sig is much harder to bring down,” Nina added. “And _he_ keeps his shirt on.” 

“Well, this is a surprise.” 

They turned at the new voice to see a tall blonde officer walking toward them. She wore the black overcoat from the North and carried a sword. Though only average height she had a lofty and imposing figure. None dared stand in her way as she parted the crowd to join them. Her nickname said it all: _the Northern Wall of Briggs_. 

“I came here to sort out a minor family matter and what do I find instead? Central in a mess. The senior staff in a panic. And _my_ brother taken down by a pair of children?” 

“Olivier, this is not what it appears to be,” Armstrong insisted. He tried to move but the metal cocoon held him firm. 

“Really? Seems pretty clear to me,” General Armstrong cast her severe gaze on the Elric siblings. They met it without flinching. If she harbored any surprise over their resemblance to their parents she said nothing. “Elric, I take it these are your progeny?” 

“My two oldest, Maes and Nina,” Edward nodded. 

“Uh,” Olivier glanced at the blade Nina still held, “might I see that weapon, young lady?” 

Nina glanced at her father then back at the strange woman in front of her. Their father had told them several stories about his military career, including his brief time at Fort Briggs. With a shrug she offered the blade. Olivier held it aloft studying the design and feeling its weight. She went as far as giving it a couple swings before returning it. 

“A fine blade, but Central isn’t keen on letting children walk around armed. How do you propose to keep it?” 

“Blade? What blade?” Nina held it out toward her brother. With hardly a tap Maes initiated the transmutation that returned it to harmless bangles. “Stylish yet functional like every accessory should be.” 

Nina winked as the bracelets clanked on her arm. Olivier suddenly burst out in laughter before saying, “Well played. Your father has raised you well.” 

“It’s not like you to throw around compliments,” Edward commented. 

“I give praise where it is warranted,” Olivier glanced at him. “And you have raised two strong children. Strong not only in will but also their skills. Not an easy task I’m sure. It certainly isn’t an easy task to bring down a State Alchemist even one as worthless as _him_.” 

“Olivier,” Armstrong chastised still struggling in the metal cocoon. 

“I advise you to leave him here. Perhaps a night under the stars will toughen him up a bit. Good-bye, loser.” 

Olivier marched off to present herself to what remained of the senior staff. The group stared after her in silent awe. 

“So…she’s okay with us taking down her brother?” Nina asked. “Like for real?” 

“She’s complicated,” Edward shrugged. 

The Elric siblings shared a confused look. They knew all about sibling relationships but it never occurred to them to be so callous with each other. If one was in trouble the other would always come to their defense. 

“Better let the Colonel up,” Edward suggested, “we wouldn’t want him catching cold.” 

Maes obliged in transmuting the iron coils away. Armstrong stood, rubbing his forearm and appraising the Elric siblings who soundly defeated him. He couldn’t in good conscience approve of their involvement as much as he admired their skill but he did recognize the difficulty Edward faced in wrangling them. Perhaps it was best to leave parenting to those with more experience. 

“You put up a fine demonstration of skill,” he conceded, “but I doubt your mother approves of this.” 

The siblings shared a guilty look with each other but met Armstrong’s disapproval with defiance. They had already gotten their mother’s blessing: reluctant though it had been. 

“You realize they’ve already gotten Winry’s blessing to be here, right?” Edward asked. “We stopped in Rush Valley before heading here.” 

“And she allowed this?” 

“Accepted it,” Edward corrected, “she knew they really couldn’t be stopped.” 

“Then I suppose I will have to abide as well,” Armstrong said. 

“Yeah, you got enough problems with your sister,” Maes commented, “good luck with that.” 

“We better head out,” Edward said, “don’t want to be late for dinner.” 

“Dinner plans on your first night in town?” Mustang asked. 

“Gracia and Elicia wanted to see the kids,” Edward shrugged. “You’re welcome to come too Tima. It’s been awhile since they saw you.” 

“Actually I’ve been staying with them since I got into town. So I guess I’ll see you there.” 

“What about the attack today?” Hawkeye warned. 

“They weren’t after us and weren’t prepared for us to interfere,” Edward answered. “Should take them a day or two to figure us out but you should definitely keep your head down, General. This is the third attempt on you, isn’t it?” 

“Yes it was,” Mustang agreed. “But I can’t sit idly by.” 

“We can go over your itinerary tomorrow. See if we can’t figure out their next move.” 

“Not a bad idea.” 

“I have them occasionally. Come on you two. Better clean up before we head to the Hughes’s.” 

“Watch yourselves all the same,” Mustang called as they departed and received a wave in response. “The more things change…” 

“Sir?” Hawkeye asked. 

“They’ve grown up so much…I dare say they are more like their father every day.” 

“Yes, they are. Aren’t they?” 

Though Edward had expressed concerns for his family’s safety it was clear to them his older children were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Anyone who challenged them was not likely to walk away unscathed. 

# * * *

“So these two boys showed up in Resembool pretending to be Ed and Al, huh?” Elicia said as they chatted over the dinner table. “And you decided to… _train_ …them?” 

Edward shrugged saying, “They aren’t bad kids. Just a little misguided.” 

“That sounds like you,” Gracia chuckled. 

Not much had changed since Edward’s last visit. The small apartment was cozy and brought back more than a few memories, mostly pleasant. The food was certainly just as good. Gracia had a few more gray hairs but her eyes were bright and happy. Before returning to the hotel Edward had decided to stop at a clothing store and bought them a change of clothes that weren’t several weeks worn in the mountains. In general they weren’t a fancy bunch but it didn’t take much to make a good impression. 

Nina wore a new sweater and Maes wore a simple button down shirt like his father. Tima had been enjoying the Hughes’s hospitality for the past few days after she tired of military food. She was always welcome at the apartment. 

“You two didn’t really pick a fight with them, did you?” Gracia looked to Maes and Nina. 

“They came to our hometown pretending to be dad and Uncle Al. Seems to me they were picking a fight with us,” Nina answered. “Besides it was hardly a fight. Right Maes?” 

He nodded silently. Maes hadn’t spoken much during the course of the meal. Visiting Gracia and Elicia had always made him uncomfortable knowing he was named after Maes Hughes. It was a name to live up to but he wasn’t sure how to do that. He wasn’t sure what they expected of him. 

“Are there really a lot of Elric imposters? I mean, is that really a thing?” Elicia asked. 

“The first time any showed up in Resembool,” Edward answered, “but Mustang still has several calls a month from what I hear.” 

“Speaking of imposters…I had a run in with one too,” Tima said. “It was at this little western village and he was basically extorting the town.” 

“That’s awful!” Gracia exclaimed. “What did you do?” 

“Well, first I told them to call the Western Command Center because I knew he wasn’t the real Edward. Then I confronted him myself…and believe me anyone who knew the real Ed would never have been fooled by that guy.” 

“So what did you do? Run him out of town?” Elicia asked. 

“Sort of. He attacked me with some alchemic icicles so I tossed him in a pig pen. The townspeople ran him out after that I think.” 

“Serves him right,” Nina retorted. 

“Oh, but the best part was how this Edward imposter was dressed. He wore a ruffled shirt, petticoat and trunkhose!” 

Edward choked on the drink he had just taken while everyone around the table broke out in laughter. Clearing his throat he hoarsely asked, “He was wearing _what_?” 

“You know, trunkhose. Those really short, poofy pants, kind of like pantaloons. And I swear his boots had heals this tall.” Tima held out her hand to indicate the height. 

“Can you just imagine dad in that outfit?” Nina laughed. 

“Please don’t,” Edward shook his head. 

Tima chuckled, “Anyway after the fight was over I told him the real Ed wouldn’t be caught dead in that get up.” 

“Now that is an idea,” Nina suddenly chimed. “Could you just imagine the looks on everyone’s faces if we dressed dad like that for his funeral?” 

“I’m going to need another drink,” Edward cringed staring at his empty glass of wine while the others chuckled at his discomfort. 

Nina stood and filled his glass then she leaned over, hugging him from behind, saying, “Don’t worry dad. We’d never do that to you.” 

Edward reached up, squeezed her arm and said, “Thanks.” 

Nina moved back to her seat still giggling at the thought of her father dressed as Tima described. As much as she tried she couldn’t quite see it. Her father’s style was casual and practical. It was not flashy and not meant to draw attention. 

“I don’t think it’s very funny,” Maes scowled. “These people don’t know anything about our family or what you and Uncle Al went through. All they care about is being famous.” 

“True enough,” Edward nodded, “but there’s not much to be done about it. I can’t hunt every single one of them down especially if people insist on accepting what they are told instead of finding out the truth for themselves. The village Tima found could have saved themselves a lot of trouble if they had called the Command Center from the very beginning.” 

“I guess.” 

“But Maes does have a point,” Gracia agreed. “It is a shame after everything you and Al went through you simply can’t enjoy the lives you have without being bothered by all of this.” 

“Keeping up with the kids is hard enough. I don’t really think about the rest of it.” 

“Especially the little one, I imagine. How old is she now?” 

“Five,” Edward said taking out a photo and handing it to her, “that was taken last year.” 

“Oh my. They grow up so fast.” Gracia marveled at the group photo of all four Elric siblings and the dog. “And Maes would be so proud. He worried about you boys so much especially with you being a State Alchemist at such a young age. But to see you now with your family…he would burst with so much joy.” 

“I imagine he would have more than a few things to say,” Edward’s gaze slid over to the cabinet where the Hughes’s family photos were displayed. “Some might even be appropriate. He’d be disappointed Mustang never took his advice.” 

Gracia smiled wistfully at the photos. She could never admit how often she thought about her husband and what he would say. Edward was probably right he would be disappointed Mustang never followed his advice to start a family. But seeing Edward with his children would have brought him unimaginable joy. 

“Everything I know about being a father I learned from him,” Edward said. 

“If he accomplished nothing else he would be proud to know that.” 

“Ed, I did have a question,” Elicia hesitantly said. “We’ve been planning the wedding a little here and there and…well…I was wondering, would you walk me down the aisle?” 

“Me?” Edward blinked in surprise. “You really want me?” 

Elicia nodded, “Uncle James offered, but I honestly don’t know him very well. I’d rather have someone who was close to dad.” 

“Wow…I mean…It’s…” Edward trailed off. It let her words slowly sink in. He couldn’t think of a better way to honor the man who had taught him so much than to be there for Elicia on her big day. “I’d be honored.” 

“Good, it’s settled,” Elicia agreed. 

Gracia chuckled, “And what about Alphonse? Have you heard anything from him?” 

“Not since he and Mei married last year,” Edward shook his head. “We went to Xing for the ceremony. Kids keep begging to go back. Ling does too.” 

“So Alphonse is staying in Xing then?” 

“Yeah. It’s good for him. Besides there is a lot to learn about being a prince. Eventually they’ll come back for a visit.”


	14. Chapter 14

Russell collapsed leaning against the shop wall. Fletcher rested beside him. They were covered in a thick layer of sweat and dust from the training session they’d just endured. Their bodies were bruised and sore. Yuriy sank to the ground breathing hard but not nearly as winded as they. All three wore sleeveless shirts and loose-fitting pants. 

“Lunch will be ready in an hour. Review your lesson until then.” Izumi disappeared inside the cottage without a backwards glance. 

“You guys look pretty pathetic right now,” Yuriy chuckled. “It’s probably a good thing Maes and Nina aren’t here. They’d be giving you a pretty hard time.” 

“For a grandma she is sure spry,” Russell said. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Yuriy warned. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Russell asked. “We just got completely beaten.” 

“Actually he seemed to do pretty well,” Fletcher corrected. 

“I’m used to it. You forget I’ve been training with dad for years.” 

“Do you mean to tell us if we were training with Mister Elric right now…it would be the same?” Russell asked. 

“Dad would take it a _little_ easier on you…let you build up some strength before he really started drilling you,” Yuriy said. “You two don’t have any hand-to-hand training, do you?” 

“No. Why would we? We’re alchemists. What does any of this have to do with alchemy?” 

“You remember what dad said on the trail don’t you? About how you have to train the body in order to train the mind…well this is part of it.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Nope,” a stranger said. “He’s absolutely right.” 

The trio looked up to see two figures at the gate. One was a man. He had short blonde hair and golden eyes a shade darker than Edward’s. His attire was that of a traveling gentleman: trousers, shirt, vest and long, brown coat. His companion was a woman. She was a foreigner with dark, sparkling eyes. Her long, dark hair was braided and wound in a pair of buns. She wore a long, silk dress and short jacket with Xingese embroidered designs. Each carried a suitcase. 

“Uncle Al! Aunt Mei!” Yuriy exclaimed jumping to his feet as they stepped into the yard. 

“Hey Yuriy,” Alphonse mussed his nephew’s hair. 

“Uncle Al, stop. It’s bad enough when dad and Maes do that,” Yuriy flattened his hair again before giving his aunt a hug. “We didn’t know you were coming.” 

“I kind of figured that when we got to Resembool and no one was home,” Alphonse chuckled. “Who are your friends?” 

“Oh this is Russell and Fletcher. They’re dad’s new students. This is my Uncle Al and Aunt Mei.” 

“Hello,” Russell and Fletcher stood giving the newcomers sheepish looks. 

“New students, huh? Here I was beginning to think Tima was a onetime thing.” 

“Actually Russell and Fletcher came looking for dad. They arrived in Resembool pretending to be you and him. I guess Maes and Nina gave them a hard time.” 

“Really?” Alphonse blinked in surprise. There were advantages to living in Xing and not having to deal with imposters was one of them. “You mean Elric imposters are still a thing? And that worked for you two?” 

Guiltily they looked to the ground saying, “Yeah. You’d be surprised how many people actually bought it.” 

“And Russell doesn’t even have any automail limbs,” Fletcher added. 

“I guess some people just see what they want to see.” 

“I’ll tell mom you’re here,” Yuriy said before rushing inside. 

An awkward silence followed. Alphonse cleared his throat finally saying, “So Ed agreed to be your teacher. Does he still do that introductory test?” 

“You mean when he watches us starve in the mountains until we figure out the meaning of _One is all and all is One_? Yeah,” Russell nodded. “Why does he do that?” 

“I guess he figures it worked for us so it should work for his students too.” 

“You mean you had to do that for your training too?” 

“Yeah only it wasn’t a mountain. It was an island in the middle of a lake. Izumi left us out there for a whole month before she came back to retrieve us. And if we failed she was going to ship us back home.” 

“She left you out there by yourselves? She didn’t give you any food at all?” 

“She gave us a knife. No rations. No tent. No change of clothes. No soap. Oh and there was a guy in a scary mask beating us up. To be honest, Ed goes easy on you.” 

“Wow.” 

The door of the cottage suddenly burst open as Sara and the white dog rushed outside. She paused on the walk as soon as she saw the new arrivals. Her smile vanished as she stared at them. 

“Hi, Sara. It’s been a while,” Alphonse greeted crouching to her level. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she whimpered. Spinning around she ran back to the house in time for Winry to scoop her up. Sara clung to her mother shaking with sobs. 

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay,” Winry soothed stroking her hair and rocking her gently. 

“I guess she doesn’t remember me,” Alphonse straightened. His expression was hurt and disappointed. “It has been awhile since she saw me.” 

“Oh Al. It’s not that,” Winry stepped forward giving him and Mei welcome hugs. “When Yuriy rushed in to tell us you were here Sara thought he meant Ed was back. She was expecting to see him. That’s all.” 

“Ed’s not here?” Alphonse repeated. 

“He’s in Central. The General called in a favor. Come in. I’ll tell you the whole story over tea.” 

# * * *

“Sounds like the whole senior staff is under siege,” Alphonse said after listening to Winry and Izumi relate what they knew. 

He and Mei sat around the table with them while Sara quietly played on the floor. Her tears had stopped and now she twisted flowers into chains to make crowns. The basket beside her was overflowing with her craft. Beside her the white dog dosed. Outside they could hear the boys practicing their lesson. 

“Any word on the Fuhrer?” Alphonse asked as Mei helped herself to another tea cake. 

“As far as we know he is still in critical condition,” Izumi said. “He’s lucky to have survived this long. Another member of the staff is already dead and Mustang has been attacked three times now.” 

“And of course brother had to wade right into the middle of it.” 

“You know Ed. He never could run from a fight,” Winry sighed, “or turn his back on a friend.” 

“But why take Maes and Nina with him?” Alphonse asked. “Bringing them along when he knew the situation doesn’t sound like him at all.” 

“He didn’t,” Winry said. “They were supposed to stay here but they decided to hop the train to follow him on their own. He didn’t know they were tagging along until he stopped in Rush Valley to warn me. He must have saw them getting off the train.” 

“It is far more likely he sensed them using the Dragon’s Pulse,” Mei corrected munching on a strawberry frosted cookie. 

“Dragon’s Pulse?” Izumi repeated. “That has to do with alkahestry doesn’t it?” 

“Yes. Alkahesterists use the Qi of the land to fuel their transmutations rather than tectonic movement of the earth. The Dragon’s Pulse is like a web of energy running across the surface. Ed started learning it years ago after saving Amestris.” 

“But he didn’t have his alchemy then.” 

“No, but he didn’t need it. In Xing it’s common for non-alkahesterists to be able to sense the Qi especially among the noble classes. It just takes training and practice,” Mei explained. 

“You mean like Ling and Lan Fan,” Winry said. “They couldn’t perform alchemy…I mean alkahestry…but they could still sense the energy.” 

“That’s right. And actually Ed has quite the talent for it. He picked it up much faster than Alphonse did.” 

“Gee, thanks for that.” 

“You know it’s true. You are still much more comfortable using alchemy than alkahestry,” Mei chuckled. “I sometimes wonder if it was _because_ Ed lost his alchemy that made learning alkahestry easier for him. Since one path was blocked he could focus completely on another.” 

“And using the Dragon’s Pulse you can sense individual people?” Izumi asked. 

“Well yes and no. You can sense disturbances in the Qi especially large ones. That’s how we could sense and track the Homunculi. Ed is the only person I know that can seek out and track an individual. He practiced the technique playing hide-and-seek with the kids,” Mei explained sneaking another cake. “On a moving platform like the train he wouldn’t have been able to properly focus but once in Rush Valley it would have been easy enough especially since it would have been territory he was familiar with even if he hadn’t been there in awhile.” 

“That sounds like Ed,” Izumi agreed. He had been a good student: stubborn and reckless, but a good student. “He always liked a challenge.” 

“But you didn’t come all this way because you had a sixth sense he was in trouble, did you Al?” Winry asked as Mei snuck another cookie. “Well?” 

“Ah…oh…yeah…” Alphonse nervously scratched the back of his head feeling his face warm. In all the excitement of what was happening in Central he had forgotten his own news and the reason for their visit. “Mei and I had something to tell you which is why I hoped Ed would be here too.” 

“Oh for goodness sake, quit stalling,” Winry said, “just say it.” 

“Well…we’re having a baby.” 

“Congratulations!” Izumi said. “That is wonderful news! As a matter of fact Ed and I just talked about that before he left for Central.” 

“I knew it!” Winry could barely contain her excitement. 

“You did?” Alphonse asked. “How?” 

“I’ve had four, Al. I know when someone is eating for two,” Winry nudged the plate of cookies closer to Mei. “Have the cravings started?” 

“Um, I don’t really know,” Mei said slightly embarrassed. “Unless sweets count. The baby is probably going to be born with a sweet tooth.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Winry said. “When I was pregnant with Maes I craved strawberry ice cream. I can’t tell you how many times I woke Ed up in the middle of the night because I wanted strawberry ice cream or how many times he had to walk to town and wake up the shopkeeper because we were out. I think he started buying it in bulk just for me. And the irony is Maes is allergic to strawberries.” 

“Really?” Mei asked. “I never knew that, but that does explain why you never have any around the house.” 

Winry nodded. It only took one breakout for her to ban strawberries for life from the house. Maes had found a wild patch in the yard when he was two and decided to try them. It had been sheer luck Edward was home, noticed the boy collapse and rushed him to town. It was over a year before Edward finally went on his next travels terrified something like that would happen again but Maes proved a hardy toddler. 

“With Nina…it was pickles,” Winry said after a moment. “And I _hate_ pickles, but when I was pregnant with her all I wanted was pickles with every meal and every snack. It didn’t matter. I remember one night I woke Ed up because I wanted vanilla ice cream. So he got up and brought me a bowl before falling asleep again. And do you know what he did? He actually put a pickle in my ice cream like it was some sort of garnish.” 

The others chuckled. 

“So of course I have to wake him up and ask him what that was all about. I told him if I had wanted a pickle I would have asked for one. And he actually had the nerve to tell me _Winry, you and I both know you wanted a pickle and I am not going to get up twice in one night just so you can have it_ ,” Winry sighed and her listeners continued to laugh. “The worst part is…as soon as I was done with the ice cream I wanted the pickle. And of course who do you think woke up the exact moment I ate the pickle I just said I didn’t want with the most infuriating smile on his face?” 

The table broke out in laughter. Each had no trouble picturing the scene just as she described it. That was definitely Edward. 

“I can’t believe I never heard this before,” Mei laughed, “what about you Alphonse? Did Edward ever tell you that?” 

“No. Never told me that one.” 

Winry’s laughter quieted and her expression became wistful as she continued, “He never complained though. Not once. Not even when I asked him to move or lift or fetch something for the hundredth time. Or when I asked if he would rub my feet because they were so swollen. Not once.” 

Her brow furrowed and she fought back her tears. What would she do if he didn’t come home? She couldn’t bear the thought of him never returning. Ten years ago she almost lost him would he be that lucky again? 

Sara suddenly stirred. Setting aside her flower chains she went to her mother placing her hand over Winry’s. Looking up Winry saw the wide-eyed sorrow reflected in Sara’s gaze. Without a word she gathered the little girl in her lap and held her close stroking her hair. 

“It’s okay mommy,” Sara said in almost a whisper. “I miss daddy too.” 

“I know you do, sweetie.” Winry looked up to see the others watching her with concern. “Ed stopped traveling before Yuriy was born. He and Sara aren’t used to him being gone. And Sara is such a _daddy’s girl_ , aren’t you?” 

Sara snuggled closer to her mother. She didn’t cry but her sorrow was evident in her silence. Alphonse well remembered how attached Maes and Nina were to their father when they were younger and he saw it again in Sara. It really wasn’t fair his brother kept getting pulled into situations like the one in Central. 

“It’s been about a week, right?” Alphonse said, subdued. “Has Ed called at all?” 

“Not since the first night,” Winry sighed, “Elicia, you remember Elicia Hughes? She manages the hotel Ed’s staying at. They had dinner with her and Gracia their first night in Central. She’s engaged now and she asked Ed if he would walk her down the aisle for her wedding.” 

“And he hasn’t called since?” Alphonse asked. He knew how much his brother hated talking on the phone. 

Winry shook her head saying, “Nina called a couple of nights ago to tell us everything was fine and nothing new to report. Maes wouldn’t talk of course. He’s too much like his father.” 

“I guess there is nothing else but to head to Central,” Alphonse said. 

“Al, you don’t—I mean you two just got here…” 

Alphonse shook his head saying, “Sounds like they can use all the help they can get. Besides Ed will only get into trouble without me.” 

Winry smiled and answered, “I don’t know. You two get into plenty of trouble together too.” 

“Which is why I’m going,” Mei said. 

“But Mei—” 

“No buts Alphonse. I’m going.” 

“What about…you know…the baby?” 

“The baby and I are just fine. It’ll be months before you have to start worrying about that.” 

“She’s right, Al. I was working on automail right up until the last few weeks during mine,” Winry said. “It drove Ed crazy I wouldn’t take it easy. But there isn’t much to worry about in the beginning months. Mei won’t even begin showing well into the second trimester.” 

“So there. I won’t have any arguments,” Mei announced. “If we plan on going we should hurry. We might still be able to catch a train to Central today.” 

“Thank both of you,” Winry said as they stood. “Please tell Ed to be careful. We’re waiting for him.” 

“Of course,” Alphonse stepped forward and gave her a comforting hug. He patted Sara gently until the little one looked up at him. “I promise we’ll bring daddy back home safe. Okay?” 

She nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“We better get going.” Alphonse hesitated a moment longer then gathered up his suitcase. 

Carrying Sara Winry escorted them outside where the boys were still practicing. Yuriy paused as his uncle and aunt waved good bye. 

“You’re leaving already?” Yuriy asked meeting them as they reached the gate. 

“We’re going to Central and see what trouble your dad is getting into.” 

“Oh.” Yuriy’s face fell. It seemed everyone was having adventures but him. 

“Yuriy, I need you to do something,” Alphonse said sensing the boy’s desire. “It’s probably the most important job there is.” 

“What?” Yuriy asked interest peeked. 

“You need to take care of your mom and little sister,” Alphonse said. 

Yuriy sighed. He had expected something more interesting than that. 

“Your dad is counting on you, you know. To keep them safe while he is gone.” 

“Yeah,” Yuriy nodded. “I know. I will. I won’t let anything happen to them.” 

“Good boy.” Alphonse mussed his hair a final time before departing. _Ed, you better know what you are doing and you better stay out of trouble until I get there_. 

# * * *

Mustang sighed as he lay down. He relaxed in his own bed. It had been a hard fought battle to return to his apartment and enjoy his comforts as he allowed for them. He was tired of sleeping in his office and using the communal showers available in the barracks. It was beneath his station. Besides if he was going to make a stand and insist he wasn’t going to be held hostage it didn’t make sense to remain hold-up in Central Command. 

Edward had called him a fool but that was nothing unusual. Besides if the Elrics could enjoy a home cooked meal with the Hughes’s again then he was certainly entitled to a shower in his own bath and a night in his own bed. His mind kept returning to the Elric siblings. Even though they were still young Maes and Nina were a force to be reckoned with not unlike their father and uncle had been decades earlier. 

It brought a smile to his face recalling a younger Edward: brash, stubborn, reckless and disrespectful. He never ran from a fight. He always ran into it: taking on Scar just to flush out the Homunculus, taking on the Homunculi even after they admitted their plan to use him as a sacrifice. That was just his way. Even though he was older Edward still didn’t run from a fight and heaven knew he had every reason to stay out of them now. It was bad enough in East City when his children had been kidnapped. Now he had even more to lose. 

These past ten years Edward had halted all his traveling devoting every day to his family. _The family camping trip_. Mustang still couldn’t see it but Armstrong had been pretty detailed when asked to describe it. He even went as far as saying he had never seen Edward so relaxed and happy carrying his daughter on his shoulders. If he bothered to really admit it Mustang was more than a little jealous. 

_Sara_. Another little one. Not much older than Maes had been during the East City incident. And just like her older siblings she had to endure her father’s absence all for the sake of helping him. Mustang sighed. He was making himself feel like a real heel. Edward had given up on the military what right did he have to pull him back into it and tear him apart of his family? 

Mustang grunted tossing and turning. He had to get his mind off such thoughts. It wouldn’t get him anywhere to think like that after all he hadn’t forced Edward to come. Edward chose to come to Central. But Mustang had known all along he would. Edward didn’t run from a fight. 

So consumed with the running of his thoughts Mustang didn’t immediately notice the shadow slip along the window. The floorboards creaked. He was suddenly wide awake and rolled over as a blade sunk into the pillow. Mustang threw off the covers and hit the floor as a form leapt onto the bed. 

Clapping his hands Mustang transmuted the planks to peel up and protect him as several throwing knives sunk into the wood. The assassin seemed to hesitate, not expecting such skills. Before either could make another move the bedroom door suddenly flew open. Hawkeye stood silhouetted against it pistols drawn. She didn’t hesitate and opened fire. The assassin dodged wildly before leaping out the window. Hawkeye ran to the sill and peered into the night but did not see her foe. 

“General are you all right?” she asked looking back at him. 

“Fine, Major,” Mustang sunk to his knees, clutching his shoulder where a single blade had reached its target. “Just fine.” 

“General!”


	15. Chapter 15

Alphonse paused as he stepped out of the train station. It had been years since he last set foot in Central but it seemed like nothing had changed. The people were the same. The streets were filled with the same sights. Even with the senior staff under threat the people went about their business unaffected. He wondered about that. It had been twenty years since the Incident that nearly sacrificed all of Amestris. Perhaps people were beyond shock. Or perhaps they had lulled themselves into complacency again. Alphonse wasn’t certain if either was good. 

“Are you all right, Alphonse?” Mei asked threading her arm around his. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

“About?” 

“All these people living normal lives even while Central is practically held hostage. They go about completely oblivious while Ed was yanked from his family to save them…again. It isn’t fair.” 

“No, it’s not. But I think I would rather him be in charge than that man.” 

Alphonse followed her gesture to see a man in a trench coat, boots and very little else run down the street with MPs in pursuit. A few people besides them noticed the chase and none showed the least bit of surprise or concern. 

“Yeah,” Alphonse agreed, “I can’t argue with you there.” 

“So what should we do now that we are here?” 

“I think we’d better check into the hotel. It’s a long shot but brother might be there.” 

“And if he’s not?” 

“Mustang will be in Central Command. He should know where to find Ed,” Alphonse said as he started down the street. “So what are the chances you’ll stay at the hotel while I find Ed?” 

“None. I’m going with you.” 

“Mei…” 

“Do you think Maes and Nina came here to be left behind? No. Neither did I.” 

“I’m beginning to see why Ed settled with a non-alchemist.” 

“Oh really!” Mei punched his shoulder. “And you think Winry’s easier to deal with than me? I don’t think so. And Edward didn’t _settle_ for anything. If anything, Winry settled for him.” 

Alphonse chuckled. He wondered what Edward would say to that. _He’d probably agree_. 

# * * *

“Here it is. Central Library, First Branch,” Alphonse announced. 

They stood in front of a large, cathedral-like building situated in the middle of Central. State Military Flags hung across the face of it, fluttering in the breeze. It was years since its destruction but it had been painstakingly rebuilt and its prized collection replaced. 

“This is a library?” Mei asked. 

“Yeah. Actually it burned down and had to be rebuilt. The collection too.” 

“The books burned too?” 

“Yep. The collection is pretty unique. Some of the volumes were one of a kind.” 

“How can you rebuild a collection that is one of a kind?” 

“I didn’t tell you that story? Well it all starts with a person who loved to read and had a remarkable memory. Her name is Sheska,” Alphonse said as they walked up the steps and headed inside. 

A few inquiries directed them to a wide conference room in the back. As a special privilege both Edward and Alphonse had open access to the entirety of the library’s collection for life. Not even State Alchemists enjoyed such a privilege once they retired. They found Edward, Tima and the kids camped around a table pouring over maps and blue prints. 

“Well this is a fine picture. We rush down here expecting to see you neck deep in trouble and instead…you are studying.” 

Edward looked up surprise shined in his eyes, “Al?” 

“Hey brother,” Alphonse closed the door behind him. 

“Al, what are you doing here?” Edward straightened giving him a welcome hug. “I didn’t know you were back. How’d you even know we were here?” 

“Well first we went to Resembool but found the house locked up,” Alphonse explained as they parted. “So I figured you were still camping. I called Rush Valley and Garfiel told me you were all in Dublith. Winry explained it when we got there.” 

“And of course you came running to bail me out, huh?” Edward leaned on the table. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Uncle Al. Didn’t mom tell you we were here?” Nina stood giving him a hug. 

“You mean how you and your brother hopped a train and followed without permission?” Alphonse gave her a squeeze. “Now, fess up. Who’s idea was it? Yours or your brother’s?” 

“We discussed it and agreed it was the best thing to do,” Nina answered going to Mei for a hug. 

“Hey Maes,” Alphonse nodded to the teen still seated at the table. Maes sat straddling a chair backwards so that his arms rested on the backrest. 

“Hi Uncle Al. Mom sent you, huh?” Maes rested his chin on his folded arms. Alphonse gave him a sympathetic look. The resemblance between father and son was uncanny and not just in appearance. Their mannerisms and attitude were also similar. 

“No it was my idea. She is worried about all of you though. Still don’t like making phone calls, brother?” 

Edward grimaced, asking, “How are they?” 

“They miss you. Sara isn’t taking it well,” Alphonse recalled how the little girl’s face fell the moment she realized her dad hadn’t come home. Edward’s brow furrowed with guilt. “Yuriy seems to be enjoying the extra training with Izumi though. Can’t say the same thing about your new _students_. Did they really show up in Resembool pretending to be us?” 

Edward chuckled. 

“What are they twelve?” 

“Seventeen and ten.” 

“And that was working for them?” 

“Apparently.” 

Alphonse chuckled, saying, “I can’t believe that’s still a thing. How long has it been?” 

“At least four kids ago,” Edward said. 

“That’s nothing…you should hear about the imposter Tima had a run in with,” Nina giggled. 

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that again,” Edward warned. 

“Come on, dad,” Nina said still holding onto Mei, “we have to tell Uncle Al and Aunt Mei.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry dad it’ll only hurt a little,” Maes mischievously smiled. “Wait until she insists on telling mom.” 

“If you insist on telling her I’m definitely going to need a drink,” Edward rubbed his brow as if fending off a headache. 

“Come on, you already banned us from telling anyone in the military.” 

“Fine. Just get it over with.” 

“Go ahead, Tima,” Nina encouraged. “Tell them.” 

“Well,” she hesitated looking at the pained expression on his face. “I’m sorry Ed, but it is a really good one. Anyway, I was traveling in the west and found an Edward imposter basically extorting this small town.” 

“Are you serious?” Alphonse gasped. 

“She hasn’t even gotten to the best part,” Maes snickered. 

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as if the headache suddenly worsened. Alphonse watched him with an amused expression. Tima snickered, trying to contain her laughter seeing the torture she was causing. Alphonse and Mei exchanged confused looks. 

“Tima, just tell them and put me out of my misery,” Edward sighed. 

“Okay, okay. Anyway this Edward imposter—” 

“Was he seventeen too?” 

“No…he was my age. He had long blonde hair, braided to his waist. And he was wearing, get this, a red petticoat, with a ruffled collar and trunkhose.” 

“I’m sorry trunk-what?” 

“You know those really short, poofy pants, like pantaloons but fancy. Not to mention boots with heels this tall,” Tima held up her fingers and thumb about three inches wide. 

Alphonse blinked letting the image settle in his mind. Then he burst out with laughter. Mei giggled. Neither could hold in their surprised mirth at the thought of Edward dressed in such a get up. 

“I’m glad all of you enjoy that,” Edward said. “Real glad.” 

“Sorry Ed,” Alphonse caught his breath, “but trying to picture you like that.” 

“Please don’t,” Edward shook his head. “You’re just lucky he didn’t have a brother.” 

“That’s a healthy way of looking at it,” Maes snickered. 

“And you’re lucky he didn’t have a son.” 

“Like anyone would breed with him,” Maes scoffed. 

“No arguments there,” Edward muttered. 

Alphonse leaned on the table next to his brother. The years had changed both of them. Edward had certainly grown. He wasn’t the brash youth he once was out to conquer all the secrets of alchemy. 

“Oh dad!” Nina circled around the table to hug Edward. “We weren’t laughing at you. And we won’t do it again, promise.” 

Edward hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, whispering, “Thanks for that.” 

“Yeah, we promise not to laugh at you until we tell mom,” Maes seconded. 

“And thanks for that.” Edward rolled his eyes at his son. 

Alphonse smiled at the filial display. Edward had always been tender with his children. Whether it was alchemic practice, coloring or hide-and-seek he made it clear his world revolved around them. Alphonse had to admit he was a bit jealous watching the exchange between father and kids. Maybe that was why he had chosen to stay away so much. 

“What is that look for?” Edward asked noticing Alphonse’s wistful gaze. 

“Nothing.” Alphonse pushed away his thoughts. 

“No, it’s something,” Edward said. “You didn’t come home because you sensed something was happening. So what was it?” 

“That’s kind of a long story…it’s not important…” 

“Not important?” Edward asked. “It was important enough to cross a desert. Out with it brother. Or should I just ask Mei? She looks ready to burst…or maybe she’s just upset? Mei, are you all right?” 

“I’m fine,” Mei said, “it’s just the most important thing to happen to us. I mean, it’s just our family. Expanding it is no big deal.” 

“Expanding?” Nina repeated. “What does that mean?” 

“Brother?” Edward said with a slow smile, “am I finally going to be an uncle?” 

“Ah…well…” Alphonse nervously smiled, “yeah, you are.” 

Edward pulled his brother into a bear hug, patting him on the back and saying, “It’s about time.” 

“You’re having a baby?” Nina exclaimed clinging to her aunt. “I’m so excited! We get to have a cousin! Aren’t you excited Maes?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged but he smiled broadly. 

“How did Win take it?” Edward asked. “Tell me you told her because if you didn’t and she finds out later…” 

“Actually we didn’t have to, she sort of guessed. Something about knowing when someone else is eating for two.” 

“I remember those days. Have the cravings started?” Edward stepped around his brother to give Mei a hug. 

“Not really,” Mei replied, “although Winry did mention a few of her own. There was one interesting story about a pickle.” 

“She’ll never that go,” Edward shook his head returning to the table and the maps littered across it. “You are forewarned brother.” 

Alphonse blushed. Covering his embarrassment he looked over the mess across the table and asked, “What are you doing? What is all of this?” 

“Sewers,” Maes answered. “Dad thinks the attackers are coming from underground.” 

“I said they had to be getting past the checkpoints and into the city somehow,” Edward corrected. 

“So you immediately thought sewers,” Alphonse said. 

“I have my reasons,” Edward replied, “especially after the last attempt on Mustang.” 

“Izumi said he’s been attacked three times.” 

“Four,” Nina corrected. 

“Four?” 

“Yeah, last night,” Tima said. “This time it was an assassin. Real pro too. Snuck into his bedroom.” 

“That explains why I was read the riot act after asking about him,” Alphonse said. “I called his office to see if he knew where you were but they started asking me all sorts of weird questions about where I was and what I was planning next. It was lucky they transferred me to Armstrong. He told me you were here. So is Mustang all right?” 

“He’s just lucky Riza practically sleeps with him. If she wasn’t on guard who knows?” Nina said. “But I’m with Maes, the sewers dad, really?” 

“Trust me. This city has a long, bad history of things that hide underground.” 

The ground trembled and their water glasses clattered with the vibration. They froze as if holding their breath waiting for the next tremor. The group shared nervous glances. 

“You felt that right?” Edward finally asked looking to his brother. 

Alphonse nodded. Dimly they heard sirens blare. 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Nina said and the ground trembled again. 

“What the Hell?” Edward headed for the door with the others close at his heels. 

Outside the sound of sirens echoed across the city as plumes of black smoke poured upward. The ground trembled with explosions as a neighboring building suddenly listed and fell toward the library grounds. Without thinking Edward rushed forward clapping his hands and thrusting them to the ground. The earth rose up like a ramp to catch the building and stop its collapse. People inside of it climbed out broken windows only to find themselves still fifty feet off the ground. 

“Maes, Al, Mei, Tima, little help.” 

They split up on either side of the building transmuting ramps of earth for the people to safely climb down. Nina helped the most unsteady to a safe distance. More explosions continued to rock the city. 

“What is going on?” Alphonse asked. 

“No idea,” Edward shook his head. “But we better get on damage control. Maes, Nina you’re with me. Al.” 

“Mei, Tima and I will head that way. Meet you at Central Command?” 

“Sounds good. Be careful brother.” 

“You too.” 

With a handshake they parted in opposite directions weaving through the chaos and panicked crowds as smoke rose above the city casting it in shadow. The ground trembled and explosions rocked the city’s foundations. There was no ignoring the danger now.


	16. Chapter 16

“What a day,” Maes flopped on the sofa beside Mei and Alphonse. Across from him Tima, Nina and Edward occupied the other. All were exhausted. 

“One thing’s for sure Central is never boring,” Alphonse said. 

“Do we have any counts on how many were lost?” Edward asked. 

“Seventy-three confirmed dead, three times as many injured,” Hawkeye answered. “Mostly civilian but search and rescue teams are still looking.” 

“Great.” Edward leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

“And you still have no idea who is behind this?” Olivier asked turning from the nighttime view out the window. Her arm was in a sling. 

Her brother hadn’t fared much better sporting a bandage around his head. Mustang appeared unscathed but he was still nursing his shoulder wound from his most recent assassination attempt. He sat at his desk, fingers clasped, thinking. Everyone he knew he could trust was in front of him. 

“We have a lot of puppets but no puppeteer,” Tima answered. “We have dissidents, anti-establishment groups, rogue alchemists, pro assassins and ex-military but none of these are groups that normally mix. Yet they are all staging coordinated attacks.” 

“And those we’ve managed to capture all say the same thing,” Armstrong said. “They were contacted via phone call or messenger. Payment and instructions were acquired through a mail box or other drop point. None of them had direct contact with their patron. At least none that they are aware of…if they can be believed.” 

“And they were okay accepting that kind of work?” Olivier scoffed. 

“They are all dissidents of one sort or other with serious beefs against the State and the military,” Edward said, “the tasks they were paid to perform were things they wanted to do anyway. As far as our traitor theory goes…that’s also a dead end. We’ve looked into everyone who could have had access to sensitive information concerning travel itineraries and schedules. There is no common denominator aside from the senior staff themselves and not even all of them had access to all the information aside from Mustang here. So unless he’s our traitor…” 

“Not funny.” 

“Just saying we are at another roadblock. All we know for sure is whoever the mastermind is they know a lot about the military, a lot about the senior staff and a lot about Central.” 

“But you don’t know their identity,” Olivier said. 

“Maybe if we knew their end game,” Tima suggested. 

“Sure, if we knew their end goal we could probably narrow down suspects,” Edward agreed. “If we could narrow down the suspects we could figure out their motives.” 

“That’s quite the carousel,” Alphonse said, “and what about today?” 

“Today is the biggest enigma of them all. Up until now they’ve specialized in targeted assassinations. There was nothing targeted about this. Unless their goal is to create mass hysteria.” 

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the phone. With a grunt Mustang reached for it. 

“General?” Hawkeye warned. 

“Central is being held hostage. This could be our ransom demand,” he said picking up the receiver. “General Mustang here.” 

“…Sorry to disturb you, Sir. There is a woman calling from an outside line. She says her name is Winry Elric and it’s a family emergency and if I don’t put her through she’s going to—well, I’d rather not repeat that part.” 

“Family emergency? It’s all right. I’ll take the call,” Mustang said shooting a glance as Edward. Tired as he was Edward caught the look and was immediately on alert. 

“…General Mustang?” Winry’s voice came over the line. 

“Yes, Winry.” 

“…Is Ed there? I’ve already tried the hotel three times for both him and Al,” Winry’s voice was strained but not panicked. She sounded exhausted. 

“He’s here, they all are,” Mustang assured her. “I’ll put Ed on for you.” 

Mustang handed the receiver to Hawkeye. Dutifully she brought it to Edward who had sat up the moment heard Winry’s name. He wondered what the emergency could be that she would call so late. 

“Win? What is it? What happened?” Edward asked as soon as he had the receiver in hand. 

“…Ed, I’m at my wit’s end,” Winry said. “Sara had a nightmare and she is refusing to go to bed.” 

“That’s the emergency?” Edward leaned forward rubbing his forehead with a sigh. Around him the others breathed a sigh of relief. They had feared the worse but Edward’s reaction alleviated them at least in part. 

“…Don’t start with me, Edward. I have been trying to get her to sleep for the past three hours. I’m ready to collapse here and she’s wide awake.” 

“Yeah okay,” Edward leaned back, “all right, put Sara on the phone.” 

Olivier gave her brother a confused look. 

“Edward’s youngest,” he muttered. “She is only five.” 

“…Sara come here,” Winry picked up Sara and set the little one on her lap. “Here, your daddy wants to talk to you.” 

“Hey Sara-bell,” Edward said. 

“…Hello daddy.” 

“Had a nightmare, did you?” 

“…Ah-huh.” 

“Did mommy chase the monsters out from under the bed?” 

“…Ah-huh.” 

“Did she chase them out of the closet?” 

“…Ah-huh.” 

“Did she shoo them out the window so they wouldn’t come back?” 

“…Ah-huh.” 

Around him the others were silent as they pictured the monster hunting routine with tender smiles. 

“And you still don’t want to go back to sleep?” 

“…Na-huh.” 

“Okay,” Edward sighed then to the surprise of the others began to sing. 

> _Hush, little baby, don’t say a word  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a mockingbird_
> 
> _And if that mockingbird doesn’t sing  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a diamond ring_
> 
> _And if that diamond ring turns to brass  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a looking glass_
> 
> _And if that looking glass is broke  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a billy goat_
> 
> _And if that billy goat is cross  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a rocking horse_
> 
> _And if that rocking horse turns over  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a dog called Rover_
> 
> _And if that dog called Rover won’t bark  
>  Papa’s going to buy you a horse and cart_
> 
> _And if that horse and cart fall down  
>  You’ll still be the sweetest babe in town._

Edward fell silent listening to the soft snores over the phone line before Winry quietly announced, “…The master of sleep does it again.” 

“You should be able to lie her down now. She shouldn’t wake up again,” he answered. 

“…She misses you, Ed. I do too.” 

“Me too.” 

“…So Al found you all right?” 

“Yeah, they found me. I can’t believe you told them the pickle story.” 

Al smirked shaking his head. The others shared confused looks while those on the couches tried to bite back their laughter. 

“…Why? Does that story embarrass you?” Winry teased. 

“Not at all. You’re the one who ate it.” 

“…You brat,” Winry chuckled. “You sound tired. Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah everything is fine. I’ll be home soon.” 

“…Okay…Love you.” 

“Love you too. Good night.” Edward handed the phone back to Hawkeye and caught her worried look. “Just a bad dream.” 

She nodded with a tender smile as she returned the receiver to its cradle. 

“ _Everything’s fine_ ,” Alphonse repeated. “You could have told her what’s going on.” 

“Sara’s already having nightmares. No sense in giving them to Win too.” 

Nina scooted closer to her father and rested her head on his shoulder saying, “I remember you used to sing me that lull-a-bye.” 

“Yeah and it worked every time.” Edward gave her a hug. Nina had quite a few nightmares after the East City incident. That’s when he made up the monster hunting routine. “Armstrong, are you crying?” 

The others glanced up at the Colonel as he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes saying, “Just something in my eyes is all.” 

“Yeah those are called tears, dude,” Maes rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve done quite a bit here, Ed,” Mustang said. “I understand if you—” 

“General I cannot tell you how important it is you do not finish that sentence,” Edward interrupted. “Just drop it.” 

“Right,” Mustang nodded. Edward might have outgrown his recklessness but his stubbornness was still intact. “Do I dare asked about the _pickle story_?” 

“There is a long version and a short version to that. Short version is _always be prepared_.” 

Alphonse snorted trying to keep back a laugh and shook his head. 

“Laugh now brother. In a few weeks that is you,” Edward warned looking up at the ceiling again. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hawkeye asked very much confused. The brothers always seemed to have their secrets but from what she could tell everyone but those in military uniforms were in on this one. 

Alphonse hesitated but fought his embarrassment saying, “We were planning to tell all of you anyway. The reason Mei and I came back from Xing was to announce we’re…ah…having a baby.” 

“What?” Mustang suddenly straightened as the others blinked surprise. 

“That’s…that’s wonderful news,” Hawkeye recovered first. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” Alphonse managed an embarrassed grin. 

“And how are you Mei?” Hawkeye looked to the Xingese princess. 

“I’m fine,” Mei answered. “I really haven’t had any cravings yet. That’s where the _pickle story_ comes in. Winry told us about some of her cravings and about how a certain someone put a pickle in her ice cream she requested one night.” 

All eyes looked to Edward who sat with his eyes closed and face turned to the ceiling. He shrugged saying, “She was going to want it later.” 

“ _Always be prepared_ ,” Mustang repeated the moral. “And that’s the best advice you have?” 

“Occupational hazard. I used to relate everything to alchemy. Now I relate everything to the kids. In fact, if I didn’t know better I’d say today was one big…” Edward’s brow furrowed as his voice drifted off. He sat up as the thought solidified in his mind. _It couldn’t be_. 

“One big what?” Alphonse prompted. He knew his brother had stumbled onto something. “Ed. One big what?” 

“Temper tantrum.” 

“A tantrum?” Nina repeated. “You mean like the ones Yuriy used to have?” 

“Yuriy used to have tantrums?” Alphonse asked. The younger of the two Elric boys had always seemed so level headed. 

“Yeah, when he was little,” Edward nodded. “He’d get upset that Maes knew more alchemy. When he got frustrated enough he’d throw a fit and break anything he could find.” 

“That’s why mom made the _no alchemy in the house_ rule,” Nina added. 

“Didn’t help. He still broke a few of the windows,” Maes scoffed. 

“Well you did egg him on,” Nina reminded. 

Maes shrugged. 

“So what are you suggesting, Elric?” Olivier asked. “Are you saying all these attacks are just one long temper tantrum?” 

“No. I’m saying _today_ was the tantrum,” Edward corrected. “That’s why it doesn’t it with the rest of the pattern. Whoever this person is they’ve been smart and careful up until now. Their attacks have been carefully planned and orchestrated. They took out the Fuhrer.” 

“He survived,” Hawkeye reminded. 

“But he’s in critical condition and still might not make it. He’s as good as dead. Same with the other General who was only injured. He’s still not back on duty,” Edward reminded. “No, the plans didn’t start falling apart until Mustang walked away from the first attack unscathed. Then he survived the next two.” 

“And he walked away from the last one,” Alphonse said. “The mastermind keeps trying to kill him but he keeps walking away.” 

“Which is where the frustration builds…and then you get…” 

“A temper tantrum,” Olivier finished. She was rather impressed by the parallel he was able to draw. The logic was sound. 

“There was nothing subtle about today,” her brother agreed. “It was destruction for destruction’s sake but what does that mean?” 

“I don’t know,” Edward shook his head. “We’re missing a piece to the puzzle. I can’t shake the feeling something else is coming. You feel it too, don’t you Mei?” 

“Yes, the feeling that something is growing stronger,” she nodded. “It’s like a pressure building under our feet…That’s why you were researching the sewers.” 

“Sewers?” Mustang repeated, “that’s why you were at the library?” 

Edward nodded, explaining, “Twenty years ago when _Father_ made his play to capture God and sacrifice Amestris none of us had a clue he was down there. But Mei and Ling could feel his presence using the Dragon’s Pulse. Right?” 

“Yes. It felt like a mass of people crawling around.” She nodded recalling the feeling. 

“And that’s what you sense now?” Mustang asked. 

“No. This feeling is different.” Mei shook her head. “It’s like just before a volcano erupts there is a buildup of pressure. That’s what this feels like.” 

“So today was the eruption,” Hawkeye said. 

“Not quite,” Edward corrected. “Today was more like venting before the big kaboom. I think something bigger is coming.” 

“I don’t like where any of this is going,” Mustang said. 

“I doubt it’ll be good news,” Edward replied, “but I think the answer is underground. I really can’t explain better than that.” 

“Getting under is not going to be easy,” Mustang warned. 

“I know. You did a thorough job of closing up all the entrances we knew about,” Edward agreed. “That’s why I was looking at the City plans. Even if I’m wrong it still might explain how these groups are getting in despite military checkpoints.” 

“Fair enough, but that doesn’t tell us what this guy’s next move it,” Olivier said. “We need to start anticipating him.” 

“Well after a tantrum comes exhaustion and the clean-up,” Edward offered. 

“You think they are going to clean-up the mess they’ve made of Central?” Olivier scoffed. 

“Kids only clean up their mess when the parents are watching,” Edward shook his head. “I was referring to his original work and tying up loose ends.” 

“You mean going after the survivors,” Alphonse said, “like Mustang.” 

“And the Fuhrer. Sort of finishing the job and getting his plan back on track.” 

“We should increase the Fuhrer’s protective detail immediately,” Armstrong said. 

“Or not. How many people know where he is? I mean his exact location?” 

“Including me?” Mustang asked. “Maybe three not including his personal bodyguards. Why?” 

“A secret is harder to keep the more people know about it. That was General Raven’s downfall.” Edward said recalling the trap they had set for him with General Armstrong’s help before the Day of Reckoning. It had only taken a small push and Raven practically laid out the entire plan the military had concocted since Amestris’s foundation. 

“If we increase the protection detail it will be like drawing a target right on the Fuhrer’s head,” Olivier agreed. “They’ll know exactly where he is.” 

“If they don’t already,” Hawkeye said. “They know so much it could be they were sitting on that until the right moment.” 

“True enough,” Edward allowed. “They could know where he is and have just been biding their time. Or they might not have a clue which is why they’ve been so fixated on taking out Mustang.” 

“How can we possibly make that decision?” Alphonse asked. “I mean if we’re wrong…” 

“We’re not the ones who have to make it,” Edward reminded, nodding to Mustang. “He does. It’s your call General. What do you want to do?” 

Mustang leaned on his desk fingers clasped. _What indeed?_


	17. Chapter 17

“You think Mustang made the right call?” Alphonse asked. 

“He’s hedging his bets,” Edward answered as they neared the abandoned building that was once Lab Three. “He’s betting they don’t know the Fuhrer’s location and at the same time are just as eager to eliminate him.” 

“So he’s the decoy,” Alphonse said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that why you left Tima with him at the Command Center?” 

“He’ll need all the help he can get.” Edward studied the lock and chain securing the gate and preventing their entry. 

While the building was still standing time and lack of maintenance had taken their toll. Windows were broken, the roof sunken in, the grounds overgrown and the foundation crumbling. 

“This place has seen better days,” Maes commented. 

“All the government labs were shut down after the Promised Day,” Edward explained, “and most of the research confiscated. New facilities were built and the old sites were abandoned.” 

“Why don’t they just tear them down?” Nina asked. 

“We still don’t know all of what went on in them,” Alphonse said. “We don’t know who commissioned the talking chimeras, for instance, but they had to come from some place. Who knows what they’ll find if they raze the building sites.” 

“There are a lot of unanswered questions and the military doesn’t want anyone digging too deep, that’s for sure,” Edward agreed. “Maes, take care of the lock.” 

“Sure.” Maes stepped forward, grasping it. Alchemic energy surged through the heavy lock and chain as it unraveled into cable. Maes pulled it free and wound it up. 

“You’re getting really good at that,” Alphonse congratulated his nephew. 

Maes shrugged. It really wasn’t all that impressive considering he was making his own alloys now. Alphonse was again struck by how out of touch he had become with his nephews and nieces. They had grown up without him. He should have made more of an effort to come home now and again. 

Edward pushed open the gate and stepped onto the abandoned grounds. All was quiet and unmoved. The others followed. Maes paused wrapping the cables around the gate to secure it. He hesitated a moment, grasping the cable and activating his transmutation circles again. The metal glowed red then white, fusing together. 

Maes jerked back, flexing his hand after being exposed to the intense heat and looked over his work. The new edition to his transmutation circle seemed to have worked. He could now generate the heat necessary to melt the metals he worked with. It would simplify making the alloys he wanted in the field if he could figure out how to control the temperature change. The melting point of any metal was very precise. 

He hurried to catch up to the others as Edward kicked in the boards nailed across the doors with his automail leg. Though he loathed to admit it the artificial limb had its uses. 

“Well if they didn’t know we were here before, they do now,” Nina commented. 

“Maybe,” Edward said stepping inside. 

They followed single file as he continued down the wide hallway beyond. Papers, broken furniture, shattered glass and other refuse littered the floor. They had to walk cautiously less they slip on it. 

“You notice something out of ordinary, Al?” Edward asked as they cautiously made their way deeper into the building. 

“The lights are working,” Alphonse nodded to the recessed lighting near the floor. 

“Yes,” Edward agreed. Maes and Nina looked at the lights in surprise. They hadn’t noticed them but once pointed out it was obvious. An abandoned building shouldn’t have electricity. Edward paused often to listen and extend his senses through the Dragon’s Pulse. He strained to detect any sign they weren’t alone but all he felt was the rising pressure beneath his feet. Uneasy he continued his slow march down the corridor until finally reaching a blank wall. 

“Here it is,” Edward announced touching the faint transmutation marks left behind by a hasty patch job. 

“What is it?” Nina asked not the least bit impressed. 

“The way down.” Edward clapped his hands and placed them against the wall. Energy surged through it as the molecules rearranged to form a door. Grimly he pushed it open to reveal a set of stairs leading to the basement. Quietly he led the way down. 

The corridor below was darker but still lit by sparsely placed lights. They continued down the gentle curve eventually coming to another blank wall. Here too Edward clapped and transmuted a door. Beyond was a brightly lit, white room. Nina pinched her nose at the foul, stagnant air. The floor was littered with charred remnants of mannequin soldiers released on the Promised Day as well as scattered bits of armor and the remains of Barry. 

“What is that?” Nina shuddered. 

“Barry the Chopper,” Edward said, glancing at the deteriorated armor and bones. 

“Oh.” Alphonse remembered the serial killer turned soul-bonded-to-armor. It was something of an inglorious end to an infamous life. 

On the other side of the room was a massive door that stood open allowing entry to the catacombs beyond. The younger Elrics slowly took in their surroundings. Their father had told them the story of the Promised Day many times but it hadn’t seemed real to them. It was like stepping into a story book but this wasn’t a fairytale. Nina edged closer to her father and gripped his arm. Without a word he pulled her close in a one-armed hug and kissed her temple. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for any of them. 

“You okay, brother?” Alphonse asked. 

“Just bad memories.” 

“Tell me about it.” Alphonse nodded. Though he hadn’t been here on the Promised Day he had his own memories of this place. 

With Nina still as his side Edward led the way beyond the doors. As they journeyed deeper into the catacombs evidence of Mustang’s work as he pursued Envy was easy to spot. Edward recalled how he had insisted on going back to prevent the then Colonel from carrying out revenge for Hughes’s murder. He pushed those thoughts away now. It did no good to dwell on the past, not when the future was in jeopardy. 

As they went deeper the pressure he sensed grew until his head pounded. Mei winced and rubbed her temples in an attempt to find relief. Nina clung to her father, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You okay, Mei?” Alphonse asked. 

“I’m fine, but can’t you feel it?” 

“Yeah, here.” Alphonse tapped his head just behind his eyes. “Brother?” 

“Same.” Edward grimaced. “You know we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we had this sense before.” 

“You mean with that Father person? Yeah, I guess we could have. But we never really did things the easy way, did we?” 

“That is the truth.” 

“You don’t really think Mustang will carry out his plans, do you? I mean _all_ of them?” 

“He’s stubborn and he’s had his mind set on them a long time. We’ll just have to wait and see. First, he has to survive this.” 

“What plans are you talking about?” Nina asked. 

“Nothing for you to worry about yet, Princess.” Edward tightened his embrace. 

Nina gave her brother a glance. Maes’s brow furrowed in thought. They both understood their father, especially what he didn’t say. _Yet_ implied they would need to worry about it in the future. Still they had other concerns now. Their immediate task was before them, namely making certain their father made it home in one piece. 

They eventually made it to another small room. Here there were several paths to take into the darkness. The room itself was round. The floor had given way to a wide, gaping hole though the center was still intact with the remnants of a transmutation circle just visible under the gathered dust. Several columns rose upward into the darkness overhead. 

“This place is weird,” Maes commented. 

“We’re directly below the Command Center now,” Edward explained. “Above us is the parade ground where you had your little tussle with Armstrong.” 

“Shame I missed that,” Alphonse smirked. 

Maes and Nina had not been shy in describing their face-off with the much larger officer. Olivier had looked disgusted by the whole incident while Armstrong merely looked embarrassed. Knowing how formidable Armstrong was in a fight Alphonse was suitably impressed with his nephew and niece’s fighting prowess, a legacy he knew Edward had been careful to foster. Alphonse couldn’t shake the feeling their lessons would prove invaluable very soon. 

“Directly below us is Father’s chamber,” Edward said. 

“How do you know that?” Nina asked. 

“This is where Mustang, Hawkeye, Scar and I fought with the other perspective Fuhrers and the doctor who created King Bradley,” Edward answered. “Right before that doctor summoned the sacrifices to Father.” 

“ _This_ is where you were?” Alphonse asked. 

“Yeah. What about you?” 

“On the street still trying to find a way underground. Like you said, we could have saved a lot of time if we know the Dragon’s Pulse then.” 

Edward nodded. 

“Do you really think we’ll find the answers down there?” 

“We’ll find something.” Edward stepped toward the stone columns. 

Clapping his hands he placed them on the nearest pillar. The earth crunched and began sliding down, lowering itself until it was even with his feet. Edward stared down into the dark below. It was as if something called to him, beckoning him to enter. He noticed the gentle urge two days ago. Now it was so strong it grated on his teeth. 

“Maes, Nina, why don’t you two stay here?” Edward suggested. 

“No way!” Nina exclaimed. “We are coming! There is no way we’re being left behind, right Maes?” 

He nodded. 

Edward sighed. Somehow he didn’t think they would stay behind. They were too much like him in that regard. He never liked to be left out either. 

“Yeah, didn’t think so. Can’t blame me for trying.” 

Nina hooked her arm around his. She and her brother had come all this way to protect him. They had promised their mom to keep him safe. Stepping onto the platform they gathered in the center. 

“Ready for this?” Alphonse asked. 

“No.” Edward breathed deep. 

With a nod they clapped and set their hands on the platform. Slowly they descended into the darkness below. Mei, Maes and Nina stared into the dark as they dropped into the abyss. Nina winced and gripped her head as the pressure built. 

“Nina?” Maes asked. 

“You should be thankful you aren’t as strongly connected to the Dragon’s Pulse. It hurts my teeth.” 

“And it gives me chills,” Mei agreed. “We are definitely heading into the something bad.” 

Edward and Alphonse did not offer a comment as they focused on what they were doing. It took concentration to transmute earth back into its original form. The descent seemed to last forever with the darkness making it difficult to ascertain progress. They felt, more than saw, the vast cavern around them. Finally, they perceived a dim light as they reached the bottom. All around them were pipes and machinery long since deteriorated and abandoned. Evidence of hasty transmutations were all around in the form earth battering rams, walls and even a cannon and oversized crossbow. A giant earth hand was crumpled over a large metal vat, it molten contents frozen into place. 

“What is this place?” Nina shivered. 

“Father’s chamber,” Edward answered. “This is where he plotted to consume God, or what _he_ called god anyway. Who knows if it actually was what he thought it was.” 

“Who’s that?” Maes nodded. 

They followed his gesture to see a form sprawled on the floor. Startled they rushed toward it, gently turning it over. It was an old woman, care-worn and wrinkled, but her face was kind and repose peaceful. Mei placed a finger at her throat, feeling for a heartbeat. It was faint and fluttered like a hummingbird wing beats. 

“Who is she?” Nina asked. 

“Missus Bradley,” Alphonse answered. “The Fuhrer’s wife.” 

“Do you realize what this means?” Edward said. “The mastermind is…” 

“Me.” 

They looked up to see a small figure emerge from the darkness. He appeared no older than ten though he was many times older. Despite having lost most of his powers enough remained to slow his aging. 

“Selim Bradley,” Edward said. “Or do you prefer Pride?” 

“You mean he’s a homunculus?” Nina asked. 

“The last one,” Alphonse said slowly standing. 

“I should have known,” Edward shook his head. “All the inside knowledge of the military and Central. Of course it would be you.” 

“But…I thought he was… _reformed_ ,” Mei said. 

“His power was greatly diminished and it seemed all his memories were gone,” Alphonse replied. “That’s why Missus Bradley was allowed to raise him but the military was keeping a close eye on him.” 

“Close eye indeed,” Selim sneered. “That good-for-nothing old man came visiting almost every week.” 

“How did you get your memory back?” Edward demanded. 

“A piece at a time,” Selim said. “My mother told we all sorts of stories about my father. He was a great man.” 

“He was pretending.” 

“Lies!” Selim nearly snarled. “I know the truth! My father was going to change this country and the world! But you were jealous. You got in his way. You…monsters.” 

“That’s not true!” Nina exclaimed. “Your father was going to sacrifice everyone for power! All he cared about was himself!” 

“Nina.” Edward warned. 

“And who is this?” Selim demanded looking at the younger Elric siblings. “You weren’t invited.” 

“Tough breaks,” Maes answered. “We get that a lot.” 

“Ah, I see the resemblance. These would be your spawn then, Edward?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“I heard you settled down. A quiet, country life. Started a family.” Selim laughed. “You really thought you could walk away after what you did? You destroyed my father’s dream! It’s only fair I destroy yours!” 

His shadow solidified and struck like blades. Edward reacted in an instant, clapping his hands and sinking to the ground. The earth rose up like a wall, shielding them. 

“Maes! Nina! Cover now!” 

The pair hesitated a moment before sprinting off. The small group scattered trying to surround the small figure. Selim’s shadows had lost much of their strength and speed but they still struck with his usual viciousness. Alphonse stumbled as the dark tendrils slashed towards him. The earth suddenly jutted upward deflecting and dispelling the shadows. 

“Thanks brother,” Alphonse called even as Edward ducked and tumbled away from Selim’s retaliatory strike. 

Metal pipes peeled from the floor transforming into blades that sliced the shadows to ribbons before they reached their target. Selim winced in pain as he stumbled away from the attack. Turning he saw Maes with his hands on the pipes and alchemic energy surging from his grasp. 

“What’s this? Like father, like son, huh?” Selim grinned. “Well, this should be interesting.” 

“Maes! Nina! Look out!” 

The shadows thrust toward them. Nina dodged, flipped and leapt clear. Maes ducked and tumbled, sliding his hand along the pipes on the ground. The metal warped and sprang upward like spikes, breaking the shadow scythes. Around Selim an alchemic circle glowed and the earth thrust upward to contain him. The shadows slashed, hacking at the trap as the small form darted clear. 

“That trick is not going to work!” Selim declared as Edward moved between him and his children. 

“Stay away from my kids!” 

# * * *

“I’m ready mommy!” Sara ran up to her carrying a large basket of flowers and flower crowns. 

“Ready?” Winry asked setting down her cup of tea. “Ready for what?” 

“To find daddy.” 

Winry struggled not to react. Beside her Izumi jerked to attention. Things had been remarkably calm despite the additions of Edward’s younger children and his newly acquired students. In truth it had been good for her as well. Izumi had forgotten how invigorating teaching could be. Perhaps she should keep them as her own apprentices rather than handing them back to Edward. She had a sneaking suspicion Edward would go easy on them. Then again…he had done a remarkable job with Tima not to mention his own children. Teaching was good for him. 

“Sweetie, we’re not going to find daddy, we’re waiting here for him,” Winry gently answered the expectant little one. 

“But mommy we have to go to daddy right now,” Sara insisted. 

“Your daddy told us to wait here, remember?” 

“But I made daddy special crowns,” Sara lifted up her basket. “Daddy needs them. Grandpa said so.” 

“Grandpa?” Winry asked. “You mean Papa-Sig?” 

“No, not Papa-Sig, silly. Grandpa. He said daddy needed my special flowers or he won’t come home,” Sara said. “So can we go find daddy now?” 

Winry didn’t answer as she stared into her young face. Edward’s stubbornness shone out of her golden eyes. There was something uncanny in her gaze: so much like her father’s but younger and fairylike. It was full of conviction beyond her young years. Winry didn’t think she was playing a game. 

“Winry?” Izumi gently prompted. 

Edward would be furious if he knew the thoughts running through her mind but she was tired of waiting. She couldn’t wait around anymore. 

“Hey mom,” Yuriy rushed in with the Tringham brothers close behind. They made friends with a couple local boys and had been invited to play ball but seeing Winry’s expression made him forget such plans. “Mom? Mom, are you all right?” 

“I’m going,” Winry said. “I don’t care what Edward thinks. I can’t wait anymore.” 

“I wondered when you would say that,” Izumi couldn’t help but smile. “All right, let’s go.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Leave them alone? You’re the one who brought them here,” Selim smirked. “They were a part of this the moment they were born. And they will share your fate.” 

“No.” Edward insisted. “They know better. They aren’t bound by my sins.” 

Selim laughed, “Who do you think you are kidding? They are a part of this no matter what you want. But don’t worry I’ll send all of you there together.” 

Shadow scythes reached for him. Edward flicked his wrist and the blade mounted on his arm extended. A quick transmutation hardened it as he swatted away the shadow blades. Selim reeled back in surprise. According to rumors Edward no longer had an automail arm and he wasn’t prepared for him to arm himself in such a way. 

“Dad!” Maes called warning. 

“Go!” Edward answered as he fended off the scythes. “Protect your sister. Protect each other!” 

“But dad!” Nina wanted to argue but didn’t dare break their father’s concentration. 

“Nina,” Maes held up his gloved hand. 

She nodded holding out her arm. He grasped the bangles. The metal bands unraveled and reformed into her estoc. For added measure he increased the carbon hardness before tossing it back to her. Nina took a practice swing and nodded to him. 

Maes knelt sending his alchemy through the pipes and coils. They peeled up wrapping around Selim’s legs. With a sneer Selim’s scythes cut the coils and he stumbled backward. Mei tossed her kunai around his feet before sinking to the ground and activating her alkahesty array. The earth shot upward to contain him. Shadows cut through the stone allowing him to leap away. He knew the trick all too well and refused to be captured the same way again. 

Screaming in rage Selim slung his shadows in a wild retaliation. Nina slashed and parried those sent in her direction. Maes transmuted spikes, hacking them apart as they disintegrated. Alphonse and Mei combined alkahestry in an attempt to capture him again. 

“I already told you that trick is not going to work!” Selim yelled as his shadows once again slashed through the barrier before he could be contained. 

Selim leapt to escape but Edward stayed with him. They slashed and parried each other’s attacks. As long as he was defending himself Selim couldn’t attack the others. But it wouldn’t last forever. Edward had to find some way to end the battle once and for all. 

“How long do you think you can keep this up?” Selim sneered. “You’re old and tired and slow.” 

“I’ve got plenty left in me to take you down.” 

“Don’t make me laugh! You couldn’t kill me back then. You won’t now. No matter what this will never end until I destroy everything you have! Or maybe I’ll just take over your son. He looks like he has a strong body.” 

“I told you to stay away from my kids!” Edward clapped his hands and lunged. Selim was taken by surprise by his sudden attack and couldn’t dodge. Edward grasped his opponent and held him fast. He wouldn’t allow Selim to escape. 

Alchemic energy surged through them. Selim screeched but the sound was lost on Edward. Alchemy was flowing through him right down to his core. How many times had he done this? Two. Three. It was dangerous to use his life force like this, using it like a philosopher’s stone. But it had to be done. This time he would do it right even it meant using every last bit of his strength. 

His body suddenly seemed light, free. He thrust himself through the dark presence in front of him and grasped the glowing red orb he found. Clutching it he squeezed until it burst. Never again. 

Selim’s screams echoed through the dark cavern. Energy burst outward in a violent shockwave. Alphonse pulled Mei down and transmuted a short wall to shield them. Maes and Nina hit the ground behind another barrier. The earth shuddered and rained down from above in large chunks. Maes touched his metal barrier and it drew over them to protect them from the falling rocks. 

The air still reverberated around them as they stirred. Slowly they looked up to see Selim frozen in surprise. Nina gasped as the body slowly disintegrated into dust. Alphonse breathed an uneasy sigh. 

“Is it over?” Mei asked. 

“Yeah I think so.” Alphonse nodded. “But where’s…” 

“Dad!” Nina exclaimed clamoring over the barrier with Maes close at her heels. They collapsed on either side of the still form. 

“Dad!” 

“Dad! Daddy?” Nina touched her shoulder. 

He blinked. His golden gaze, usually so clear, was dull. He seemed to only take them in for a moment before his focus wandered. 

“Take…care….of…your mother…” a breath slowly escaped and he was silent. 

“Dad!” Maes yelled. 

Gently they shook him but Edward didn’t stir. Alphonse helped Mei to her feet before stumbling toward them. 

“Uncle Al,” Nina looked up with tears in her eyes. 

“Mei…can you?” Alphonse hesitated even as she knelt beside the still form. 

Mei touched Edward’s throat and waved a hand over his body. She shook her head quietly saying, “It isn’t his body that’s broken Alphonse.” 

“But.” Alphonse’s hope slowly sank. “Why? Why now? Ed, how could you?” 

Tears blurred his vision as he looked up. Maes hugged his knees with his head hung in defeat. Nina clutched Edward’s hand, sobbing, her sword forgotten. Mei reached for her, squeezing her shoulder but Nina didn’t seem aware. 

“Alphonse?” Mei softly said. “Should we…” 

“I got it.” Alphonse looked up to the dim light gleaming high above. He sank to his knees, quietly clapped his hands and set them on the ground. 

The earth trembled and slowly they ascended toward the light. 

# * * *

The ground beneath Central Command shook violently. Tima struggled to stay on her feet as it rocked beneath her. Suddenly part of the parade ground collapsed and sank into the abyss below. A guard on patrol stumbled and fell. He flung his gun aside and clung to the crumbling edge of earth. 

“Hang on!” Tima hurried forward tapping the ground with her staff. The earth drew him closer curling and flipping him to safety. She helped him to his feet. “Get clear! The ground is unstable!” 

“What is this?” Olivier demanded as she and her brother approached. 

Mustang and Hawkeye had only just reached Tima themselves. The quake shook all of Command though it appeared to have done little damage. Though they were expecting an attack this wasn’t something they were entirely prepared for. 

“I’m not sure,” Tima said. “The ground just caved in, like it was hollow.” 

“That’s not far from the truth,” Armstrong admitted recalling their time underground during the Promised Day. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hold on,” Hawkeye warned drawing her sidearm, “something’s coming.” 

Mustang pulled on an ignition glove as the others readied themselves for an attack. A pillar of earth rose, plugging the recently made hole. They relaxed slowly seeing the small group it brought to the surface. 

“Al,” Tima was first to speak. “What happened—Ed?” 

Maes and Nina didn’t seem to hear. They didn’t stir or acknowledge them. Edward lay between them, unmoved. His wasn’t the only body. Missus Bradley lay near them as well. The small group stared in disbelief as Alphonse slowly pushed himself to his feet. 

“Alphonse?” Hawkeye dared to speak. 

“It was Selim.” 

“Selim Bradley?” Mustang said. 

“The homunculus Pride,” Alphonse nodded as soldiers carefully carried Missus Bradley away. 

“What about…” 

“Ed!” 

Startled they looked up to see Winry. A small child clung to her. Izumi and Sig stood with her as well as three young boys and a white dog. Winry handed Sara to Izumi before sprinting forward. No one dared stop her as she rushed to Edward’s side. 

She sunk to her knees, clutching his face and smoothing his hair as tears well up in her eyes, “Edward! You…jerk…you _promised_.” 

Winry kissed his forehead, hugging him as she wept. Alphonse gritted his teeth and looked away but he couldn’t block out her sobs. None dared move or knew what to say. Even Olivier was subdued and her gaze glistened. 

One of the boys approached. His golden eyes marked him as part of his father’s legacy. He sank down beside his older brother unable to speak. Izumi quietly moved closer carrying the little girl in her arms. Mustang stared at the young child. He didn’t need to be told who she was. With her golden hair and eyes she could only be one person: _Sara_. 

She stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. Squirming she succeeded in getting Izumi to put her down. The white dog was at her side in a moment with a basket firmly grasped in its teeth. Taking the basket Sara circled the gathering carefully laying down flowers stem to petal as she went. 

Nina rubbed her mother’s shaking shoulders slowly drawing her away from Edward’s still form. She embraced her mother and they sat leaning against each other. Mei quietly moved to Alphonse’s side leaning against him. Silently Alphonse’s subdued gaze shifted to Izumi. 

“Winry got tired of waiting,” she gently said. 

He only nodded. 

“You got here quickly,” Mustang commented. “You only called last night.” 

“We were all tired of waiting.” 

Maes stirred glancing up at his little sister, scowling he said, “What are you doing Sara?” 

“Making daddy a special circle,” she answered not pausing her work. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Grandpa said daddy needed a special circle,” Sara continued. 

“Grandpa?” Maes repeated looking at Sig. “You mean Papa-Sig?” 

“Na-huh,” Sara shook her head. “I mean Grandpa. He has golden hair and eyes just like daddy…and a scratchy beard.” 

Alphonse jerked to attention, “What did you say?” 

Sara completed her circuit. Satisfied she lugged her basket to the assembled group giving each a flower crown. Gingerly they accepted. None wanted to refuse the little girl. Once everyone had one she carefully stepped into her flower ring and placed a crown on each of her siblings’ heads as well as placing one on her mother and father. Setting one on her own head she knelt at her father’s feet. 

“If you want to help daddy you have to wear the flowers and step inside the circle, okay?” Sara instructed taking out the final crown and looping it over her hands. 

“What? What does that mean?” Mustang asked. He stared at the crown he had been given. There didn’t seem to be anything particularly special about it or the flowers it was woven from: forget-me-nots, white roses and lotus blooms. 

Without a word Tima placed the crown on her head and stepped into the flower ring. She met Alphonse’s gaze calmly. Tima didn’t pretend to understand what Sara was trying to do but she wanted to help. Edward and Winry were family and she would be there for them just as they had been there for her. Izumi and Sig followed her example. Hesitantly the others mimicked them. Russell and Fletcher grasped hands before and took the step together. Armstrong glanced at his sister in surprise as Olivier stepped into the circle. She didn’t acknowledge him or his surprise. 

Alphonse looked at them gratefully as he placed his own crown on his head. It felt good to humor Sara but he didn’t know if this would help. He still remembered the day he had to tell Winry the price Edward paid to get Maes back from his kidnappers. Seeing her succumb to her grief still haunted his nightmares. Ten years ago it was Nina who insisted everything would be okay once her father came home. The little one didn’t understand he was gone. Luckily Edward had found a way to cheat death. But there wasn’t any way he could pull off such a feat a second time. 

“Okay,” Sara suddenly announced, “everyone relax and focus on daddy. Imagine he is a fire that is going out and we are going to restart it.” 

She held her hands together as if praying and closed her eyes. The adults almost smiled at her naivety. None wanted to destroy her fantasy though they all knew eventually they would have to. For a moment nothing happened then the flower crown around her hands and head began to glow. The gentle energy brightened as the flower ring around them glowed. Then one by one their crowns took up the light. Alphonse gasped as his chest suddenly seemed to burn. He doubled over as the sensation became unbearable. A fugitive glance at the others confirmed he wasn’t the only one who felt it. His hands suddenly went cold as if numb and his vision blurred. The flower crown around Edward’s head slowly began to glow. 

# * * *

Edward groaned. He stood in a strange blank void. Calling out he heard his voice echoed back to him. Turning he half expected to see the black gate or the mysterious figure of Truth but he was alone. 

“Hello Edward.” 

Startled he spun around to see a form he never thought he would see again and said, “Hohenheim?” 

The figure smiled nodding, “Did you really have to name the dog after me?” 

“But…is this a trick?” 

“No trick,” Hohenheim answered. 

“But this is impossible…unless…I’m…” 

“Not quite.” 

Edward blinked. 

“Though to be fair you are mostly dead. But a small spark of life yet remains and that spark will go out soon enough without intervention. Don’t worry, my granddaughter is working on it.” 

“Granddaughter? Sara? How do you know about her?” 

“Death is not an end, Edward. There is still much to be done on the other side and watching over those we left behind is a big part of that.” 

Edward grimaced. Was that what he had to look forward to? He wasn’t ready. There was more he wanted to do. Sara was too young. Winry… 

“That’s right. Hold onto that,” Hohenheim advised. “You must give Sara time to do her work.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“She is very special, though I know I don’t need to tell you that.” 

Edward scowled. Then he winced gripping his chest. It burned. The sensation spread until it felt as if his whole body was on fire. 

“Edward, I want you to know how proud I am of you.” 

He blinked looking up at his father but the image was becoming watery. 

“I never told you that.” Hohenheim smiled. “I am so proud of you both. Alphonse for me, please. And tell him it is about time he settled down.” 

“Wait,” Edward called as the image wavered even more. 

“We will always be here for you Edward, but your family needs you now,” a new voice said. 

He blinked seeing a new figure. 

“Mom?” 

But the image faded and was lost in a blinding light. 

# * * *

Mustang doubled over clutching his chest as the worst heartburn he’d ever known surged through him. He gasped breathing deep as his body threatened to purge his last meal. Beside him Hawkeye clutched her own chest and he knew she felt the same thing. It felt like something was missing, like there was a hole in his chest but he saw no wound. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Hawkeye managed to ask. 

“I think so, but this is irritating.” He reached up to remove the flower crown and was surprised to see it come apart in his hand. 

The once fresh flowers were brown, dry and brittle. Their crowns came apart and disintegrated. Startled they looked to the flower ring Sara had painstakingly created to find those flowers too were old and dried up, easily stirred by the breeze and scattered across what remained of the parade grounds. 

Looking at the others he saw them as confused as he. Olivier in particular grumbled, “I don’t suppose any of you alchemists can explain what happened.” 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Izumi shook her head then looked at the small group crowded around Edward. Tears blurred her vision. Whatever Sara had attempted didn’t seem to work. 

Suddenly Edward gasped and they froze collectively holding their breath in disbelief. He groaned one hand moving to his chest as if he too shared their pain. But for him it was different. The pain did not come with a hollow feeling. Instead his chest felt heavy as if a massive weight had settled on it. It made breathing difficult but he stubbornly sucked in several deep breaths. Wincing his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred but slowly sharpened and the face peering down at him was all too familiar. 

“W—win? I thought I told you wait for me.” 

She choked back a laugh as tears filled her eyes before collapsing over him, sobbing, “You…jerk. You know how much I hate waiting.” 

“Sorry.” He whispered stroking her hair. 

She sat up smoothing his hair away from his face. 

“Don’t cry.” 

“Tears of joy don’t count, remember?” 

He chuckled then winced as he forced himself into a sitting position. His body felt heavy, like it was made of lead and his joints ached as if they had never been used before. But he was alive and every breath seemed sweet to his aching chest. _Had he been dead?_ That was impossible. 

Sitting up he looked into his sons’ expectant faces. They were in disbelief as if not ready to believe he was alive. He wasn’t certain he believed it himself. Arms wrapped around his neck as Nina hugged him from behind and buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. Edward patted her arm and leaned his head on hers. 

“It’s okay, Princess.” Edward breathed deep. The ache in his chest was dissipating. He looked up to see Sara watching him. “Sara-bell.” 

She crawled into his lap and snuggled in his arms. He hugged her close hoping it wasn’t just a dream. This had to be real even his imagination wasn’t this good. He was back though he didn’t know how. 

“It’s okay daddy,” Sara whispered. “Grandpa said if I brought you a special circle it would be okay.” 

“Grandpa?” Edward repeated. Memories of the white void and the figures he saw flitted through his mind. It couldn’t be true. 

“You saw him too, didn’t you daddy?” Sara blinked. Her gaze was calm and without surprise. 

“Brother?” Alphonse asked. 

Edward’s gaze drifted toward him. 

“You didn’t _really_ see him, did you?” 

“I’m not—I saw…something. He said he was proud of us. He also said it was time you settled down.” 

Alphonse blushed. Mei squeezed his hand. Edward glanced at the concerned faces of those gathered. He hugged Sara closer. There would be time enough for answers after he made sense of them himself. For now all that mattered was his family.


	19. Chapter 19

#  _One Year Later_

Mustang stepped out of the vehicle breathing deep. In front of him stood a yellow house with green shutters as unchanged now as it had been when he first saw it nearly thirty years ago. If anything it seemed brighter having recently been repainted. The countryside was as verdant and the skies just as clear too. There was something timeless about it all. No wonder Edward had settled here rather than building a new home. 

“Are you all right?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Yeah, I think I’m beginning to understand him, that’s all.” 

“How so?” 

“He accomplished goal and then retired to the country. No grand gestures. A simple life uncomplicated by politics. Something to aspire to. Maybe I’ll do the same when it is all over.” 

“Will it ever be over?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Yes. It has to or we can never move on,” Mustang insisted. “If there is a beginning then there has to be an end.” 

The door opened unexpectedly as Nina stepped out carrying a tray. She called back inside, “I got the cheesecake, mom!” 

She turned around to see the new arrivals. If she was surprised she took it in stride and descended the steps to meet them. 

“Hey Mustang. Dad and Uncle Al were taking bets on whether you would actually show up.” 

“Were they?” Mustang smiled. “Well can’t say I blame them considering my track record.” 

“Follow me, everyone is in the back. Wait. You are here for the party right? You’re not here to drag dad off on another dangerous mission, are you?” 

“No. No. I’m here for the party. No mission. I promise,” Mustang held up his hands as if in surrender. 

“Okay.” Nina seemed satisfied. “Follow me.” 

They trailed after her to the backyard where several tables had been set up end to end making one long eating area. The younger members of the family congregated at one end where the Elric brothers and Tringham brothers were currently in debate over their alchemy. 

“Hey you four…No alchemy at the table,” Nina warned as they arrived. 

“No _performing_ alchemy,” Yuriy corrected. “This is just a friendly conversation.” 

“Yeah right. Your _friendly conversations_ always seem to end up in a _declaration of war_.” 

“Stop being dramatic,” Maes grunted. “That was _one_ time.” 

“Maes,” Mustang greeted, “I heard you gave your recruiter quite the send off.” 

“You should have known better than to send him, “Maes snorted. 

“I didn’t have anything to do with that,” Mustang assured him. “Word has gotten around about how easily you took down Armstrong. Given that and your father’s reputation the military was bound to show interest…even more so now after what you did to the recruiter.” 

“He was fine.” 

“He was in a cage,” Hawkeye said. “You shipped him back to Central as cargo.” 

“He had plenty of food and water.” 

“The cage was also unbreakable,” Mustang said. “It took two weeks before our research team managed to cut him free.” 

Maes snorted. 

“They’ve been analyzing the alloy ever since trying to figure out how you made it…in the field.” 

“If they want to know so badly tell them to contact Fort Briggs.” 

“Briggs, why?” 

“Maes gave General Armstrong the formula and how to make it,” Nina said. 

“Why would you do that?” Mustang asked. Alchemists were historically very protective of their research and the strength of the alloy Maes created was amazing. It had even withstood a direct assault of his flames. 

Maes shrugged, “She wanted samples for her research team.” 

“Did she?” 

“I told her I wasn’t a forge but if she wanted it so badly her smelting guys could make it for her,” Maes said. “So I told them how to make it.” 

“You just gave her the secret of your alloy?” Mustang asked in disbelief. 

Maes shrugged. 

“Like he cares about that,” Nina said as she cut the cheesecake. “That’s old news. Now he’s trying to make a super strong and light alloy.” 

“Super light? Why?” 

“He and Yuriy got it into their heads that they can build a flying machine.” 

“Geez Nina,” Maes snorted. “Tell the whole world why don’t you?” 

“Oh would you relax. It’s just Mustang and Hawkeye.” 

“You boys really think you can build a machine that can fly?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Sure,” Yuriy piped up. “We’re working with models now. We’re trying to figure out the best design for the wings with wood and canvas. But if we want to fly long distances we need a machine that is strong and light. That’s where the alloy comes in.” 

Mustang was silent absorbing the information. Flight for humans seemed impossible but he remembered his own teacher’s last words. Alchemists were people who must always seek new limits or risk stagnation. Edward’s sons would never have to worry about that. Aloud he said, “Well if anyone can figure out flight. It will be you two. But why were you talking to General Armstrong in the first place if you aren’t interested in the military?” 

“Oh well, actually, I’m thinking about joining the military and I wanted her advice,” Nina said. 

“Really?” Hawkeye said unable to hide her surprise. “You’re really thinking about it?” 

“I think an Elric should be keeping an eye on the military. Just to make sure it doesn’t get too full of itself again, you know?” 

Mustang smirked, “Is that so. And you wanted Armstrong’s advice?” 

“I wanted to know if after Academy I could request any post and what were the chances of actually getting the one I wanted.” 

“In that case, yes. You could request just about any post,” Mustang nodded. “However, getting the post you want can be tricky. It comes down to how many positions are open and whether the commanding officer approves. Central, for instance, never has very many open positions because so many want to transfer in.” 

“Oh I would never want to be posted in Central, no offense. It seems boring,” Nina shook her head serving out cheesecake to her brothers. “I’d want to go someplace challenging, where I could learn important stuff and make a difference.” 

“You have a place in mind?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Fort Briggs.” 

“Really?” Hawkeye couldn’t hide her surprise. “Fort Briggs would be a challenge and they always need troops.” 

“Armstrong would have to approve the post, naturally,” Mustang added, equally stunned by Nina’s announcement. 

“I’m not worried about that. The General said to contact her as soon as I’m accepted into the Academy and she’ll make sure I got my post.” 

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?” Hawkeye asked. 

“What does Ed say about all of this?” Mustang inquired. 

“I wouldn’t say he’s happy about it, but I don’t think he’ll try to stop it,” Nina shrugged. “Dad and the military is a complicated thing. You know?” 

“Where is Ed?” Mustang muttered. 

“Daddy!” 

They turned at the sudden screech of laughter. They saw Sara run around the corner of the house just as Edward grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. She giggled as he carried her toward the table with the white dog barking and circling him. Even with sunglasses shading his eyes he looked surprised to see the new arrivals. 

“Hey Mustang, you actually showed,” Edward smirked. 

“Yes, well, it was kind of you to send the invitation.” 

“You remember Sara,” Edward circled around the table carrying his youngest like a sack of flour. 

“Hi!” Sara laughed and waved. 

“Here you are, dad.” Nina laughed as he came around and offered a plate with a slice of the dessert. 

Giving her a hug and kissing her on the temple Edward accepted the offering. 

“Nina was just telling us she’s thinking about joining the military,” Mustang said. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Edward grimaced. He walked down the length of the table to where the adults were gathered still carrying his burden over his shoulder. 

“Okay everyone here’s the other salad,” Winry announced as she walked up. “Oh hello. Come, sit, eat. There is plenty.” 

She passed the salad off before picking up a pitcher. She poured each of the new arrivals a glass of lemonade then circled around refilling others. Clearing his throat Mustang slid into an empty seat with Hawkeye next to him. 

“Gracia,” Mustang greeted as he sat beside her. 

She smiled kindly at him. Beside her sat Elicia and Tima. Alphonse cradled a small bundle at the end of the table beside Mei. Izumi and Sig occupied the seats on the other side. Winry sat next to them across from the new arrivals as Edward finally released his hostage. 

“Be good, peanut,” he sent her feet and she ran back to her siblings as he sat down. Placing his sunglasses on top of his head he cut the first bite of his cheesecake. 

“Ed, dessert?” 

“I already ate dinner,” Edward glanced at her. The others chuckled. 

“Is that the little one?” Hawkeye asked looking back to Alphonse. 

“Yeah,” Alphonse blushed. “This is Trisha.” 

“She’s adorable,” Hawkeye smiled accepting the salad as it made its round. 

“Isn’t she thought?” Gracia agreed. 

“Must be a big change for you,” Mustang commented. 

“Well, I got a little practice with Maes, Nina, Yuriy and Sara, but this is different.” 

“I think it’s about time,” Izumi said. “Ed shouldn’t be the center of attention all the time.” 

Edward snorted, “When was I ever the center of attention Miss-I-Demand-My-Nana-Rights?” 

His response caused another ripple of laughter among the group. 

“Dad,” Nina suddenly approached hugging him from behind, “can I do your hair? Please?” 

“No.” 

“Ah, come on. Please? _Pretty_ please?” 

Edward sighed, “What are the Three C’s?” 

“No Cutting, No Color and No Curls,” Nina recited. 

“Okay, fine.” Edward relented. 

“Yes! Thank you, daddy. I’ll be back,” Nina hurried off to the house. 

Edward watched her go with an amused smirk. Mustang and Hawkeye shared confused looks while most of the others struggled not to laugh. Finally Mustang asked, “The Three C’s?” 

“All I am going to say is…we have those rules for a reason,” Edward said. 

Alphonse snorted nearly losing his composure. 

“I thought you looked cute in curls,” Winry said somehow maintaining a straight face. 

“I thought we agreed never to mention it again…ever,” Edward reminded her to another chorus of snickers from the others. 

While the group struggled with their private amusement Sara suddenly returned. She sat across from her father setting out several small bottles on the table. Edward looked up from his dessert eyeing the collection. 

“What you got there, peanut?” 

“Nail polish.” 

Idly Edward reached for one of the bottles and studied the contents before saying, “Garfiel left his stuff behind again, did he?” 

Sara giggled, asking, “Which is your favorite?” 

“I like the blue. It’s sparkly,” Edward said after a moment. 

“Okay.” Sara pushed aside the lavender and pink bottles. Picking up the blue she shook it vigorously. 

“Are you going to need help?” Hawkeye asked wondering how the six-year-old would be able to paint her nails without mistakes or a mess. 

“No. I do this all the time,” Sara answered. “Okay daddy, I’m ready.” 

Without missing a beat Edward stretched out his hand and laid it flat on the table between them. Sara sat up on her knees and leaned forward. Uncapping the bottle and smoothing the brush she carefully began painting his nails. 

“You’re really letting her do that?” Mustang asked. 

“Tell you what, Mustang,” Edward said taking a sip from his glass with his free hand. “I won’t tell you how to run this country and you don’t tell me how to raise two girls. Deal? Besides, it’s not so bad, right Al?” 

“Right. Although I think we both agree green wasn’t our color,” Alphonse answered. 

“Yeah. No green. I wasn’t a big fan of yellow, either.” 

“Or black.” 

“You’ve let them do this too?” Mustang asked looking across the table at Alphonse. 

He shrugged, “They are my nieces and it’s hard to say no after Ed let’s them paint his. Right Sig?” 

The much larger man merely nodded. He had allowed his nails to be painted several times over the years. They had also done his hair on numerous occasions tying it up in bows though he stopped short of allowing them to color it. 

“That’s so sweet,” Elicia said as Nina returned. 

“Okay dad.” 

“Hold it. Let me see.” Edward looked over his shoulder. 

“It’s just a brush, comb and hair bands.” Nina set what she brought on the table. 

“Fine.” He finally relented. 

Nina removed his sunglasses, setting them on the table then took his hair out of its customary ponytail. Idly humming Nina brushed it free of tangles before separating it into workable portions. Mustang watched the proceedings in complete shock. Edward said nothing as one daughter painted his nails and the other fiddled with his hair while he finished his dessert. 

“Uncle Al you should totally grow your hair out,” Nina said. “Then Trisha can do this with you.” 

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Alphonse nodded though his tone said the opposite. 

“Oh Elicia, since dad is walking you down the aisle I should do something special with his hair?” Nina said. 

“That reminds me,” Elicia dug into her bag. She removed several notices and handed them out. “Here are your official invitations. Alphonse and Mei. Sig and Izumi. Ed and Winry. Tima. Mustang, this one is for you and Hawkeye.” 

“Me?” Mustang accepted the invitation with some trepidation. 

“I was warned you don’t read you mail. I already gave Armstrong, Ross, Brosh and Sheska theirs.” 

The others chuckle at his embarrassment. 

“Save the date,” Elicia said. “Dad would be very disappointed if you missed it.” 

“Thank you. Ed is walking you down the aisle?” 

“Yes, I think it would make dad really happy to see that,” Elicia nodded. 

Mustang glanced in Edward’s direction. He now had both hands on the table as Sara continued her work. Nina meanwhile was braiding one side of his head before she started work on the other planning to plait it all together in a single braid. Edward certainly did seem content. There was no doubt in Mustang’s mind that Hughes was enjoying these days…if he was watching. 

# * * *

“So, you Fuhrer yet?” Edward asked as they walked back to the waiting vehicle. 

“Not officially,” Mustang said. “Gruman has not come back to fulltime duty yet and I handle most of the day to day necessities.” 

Edward nodded. Rumors abounded everywhere and as much as he tried to stay out of it he couldn’t help but pick up a few. His hair was still braided by Nina’s careful hand. After painting his nails Sara entertained herself by making a flower crown of forget-me-nots, virgin’s bower and pink gilliflowers which he also wore without fanfare or embarrassment as far as Mustang could see. 

“How are you, Ed? Really?” 

“Well,” Edward leaned on the automobile sighing deeply. “My little brother has finally settled down with his first baby. My girl wants to be in the military. My boys want to fly. I’m standing in for Hughes’s on his daughter’s big day and the only reason I’m here for any of it is because my baby managed to pull off a successful soul transmutation with the advice of her grandfather…Yeah I think I’m doing all right.” 

“Soul transmutation?” Hawkeye repeated. “So she actually brought you back from the dead?” 

“Near death,” Edward corrected. “Back from the brink, as it were. My soul hadn’t quite passed on. That’s how she was able to pull it back. It’s not too dissimilar to how I saved Al after we tried to bring back mom.” 

“But how?” 

“Basically she stole a piece of each of your souls and gave them to me, sort of like rekindling a flame that was nearly out. She probably shaved a few years off each of your lives…just so you know.” 

“There are worse ways to waste it,” Mustang said. “Leave it to your child to find a way to perform alchemy without circles.” 

“Oh she did use a circle. Several in fact,” Edward corrected taking off his flower crown. “Just not a traditional circle.” 

“You mean—the flowers?” 

“You remember the ones she used, don’t you?” Edward asked. “Forget-me-nots, white roses and lotus.” 

“Why is that important?” Mustang asked. 

“I have a book in the library called the _Language of Flowers_. Don’t remember where or why I picked it up. According to the book forget-me-nots stand for undying memory. White roses, among their many meanings, are a symbol of death and the lotus symbolizes resurrection.” 

“Memory. Death. Resurrection,” Mustang repeated. “You mean…” 

“The crowns are the circle and the flowers are the formula.” Edward nodded handing him the crown. “Other than that her alchemy follows the same basic principles as ours: law of equivalent exchange, conservation of mass, and so forth. What Al and I haven’t been able to figure out is where she’s pulling the energy from. It’s not tectonic and it’s not the Dragon’s Pulse either.” 

Mustang stared at the crown absorbing the information before answering, “So you are telling me your daughter actually invented a new form of alchemy. One that is completely unique from all other known forms.” 

“That’s what I am saying.” 

“I can’t say I am surprised.” 

“Yeah well, keep it between us if you don’t mind,” Edward said. “I don’t need the military setting up camp in my yard. Maes is creating enough of a stir on his own.” 

Chuckling, Mustang nodded. He couldn’t imagine how the military would react if such a thing were to become widely known. Edward certainly didn’t need any more scrutiny after everything he had been through. After a moment he said, “I’ve been meaning to ask—you didn’t really see your father, did you?” 

“I don’t know,” Edward admitted after a moment. “I saw…someone, or something.” 

Mustang nodded. It was the answer he expected. Then he asked, “So what is next for the Fullmetal Alchemist?” 

“Mei thinks there are some monks in Northern Xing that might be able to help us figure out more about Sara’s alchemy. I guess their form of alkahestry is also unique. But it will be a while before we can make that trip. Trisha is too young to cross a desert not to mention Russell and Fletcher have only begun their training. And Elicia’s wedding, of course.” 

“I don’t envy you with a plate like that,” Mustang agreed climbing into the vehicle while Hawkeye got behind the wheel. 

“I think you’re missing out,” Edward straightened. He leaned in the window. “Oh, one more thing, General.” 

“Yeah, what?” 

“Pink is definitely your color.” 

Mustang jerked to attention looking at his nails that he had somehow been talked into letting Sara paint. He could hardly say no after Edward, Alphonse and Sig submitted to her whim. At least the color was light enough it was not easily noticed by a casual glance. 

Chuckling Edward knocked on the top of the automobile before stepping back as Hawkeye started the engine. He waved as they started off down the lane before heading back to the others still gathered in the backyard. Mustang couldn’t help but think Edward had a new lease on life. Every moment would be cherished and enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a look out for "Xing Homecoming" and catch up with Ling in the next chapter in the lives of the Elric siblings.


End file.
